Dragon Ball: Solar Odyssey
by Deparde Quizno
Summary: Two beings land on one planet. One born from war and the other born from peace, their fate tied to one another, and to the mystical legend of the Dragon Balls. A legendary journey born anew! Follow Son Goku and Celestia along with many familiar allies, old and new, through this new retelling of the Dragon Ball Story! A Dragon Ball and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic crossover!
1. Chapter 1

_Long ago in a star system far from our own, two planets began a millennia old war, A fearsome battle between good and evil spanning the entire galaxy. The Equestrians, a race of divinity and nobility, born with kindness and valor in their hearts. Their very nature conflicted with their rivals, the Saiyans, bloodthirsty and warmongering creatures bred only for battle._

_Though most of the universe is a mystery even to the most exploratory soul, few even in the ever spanning cosmos are unaware of the grudge between, even to the far reaches of the Galactic Cold Empire. Upon the Emperor's retirement, King Cold had turned over his kingdom to his son, Frieza. A cruel being with a heart so black and vacuous it is comparable to black hole._

_He approached both the Equestrians and the Saiyans separately, orchestrating them as a puppet master, and fueling his own economic growth.  
Through the Equestrians he had gained a new face of the Empire, one of strict but fair rule, where loyalty and duty are rewarded plentifully.  
Through the Saiyans, pretending to act as rebellious space pirates, destroyed any and all rivals. Threats to Frieza's rule, many planets harboring billions of innocents reduced to asteroid fields for the fault of a handful._

_Eventually came the day when both had outlived their usefulness as one Saiyan would come to realize the true goals of __**Frieza...**_

* * *

A squad of Saiyans sit among the remains of an extinct city. Rubble and topple buildings surround the large crater that they had created during their final assualt. A lone one eats one of the inhabitants away from the group. His comrades glance over snickering.

"Hey Bardock! You seeing visions yet!? I hear these guys could see the future!"

Another one laughs rubbing his fat gut stuffed with their prey.

"If that's the case why didn't they put up more of a fight!? Gwahahaha!~"

A woman picks her teeth with a bone as her tail holds up a skull.

"Maybe we have to look through their eyes? Too bad we didn't get one to test on. Woulda made for a neat trophy!"

A tall one stands proudly sneering with pride.

"I bet they saw their demise and just accepted their fate! Ha! Weaklings!"

His unit celebrated but Bardock alone sat there in thought. This planet was in Equestrian Terriotry, they should've came as soon as the Saiyans arrived, yet even now there's not a single ship. Not even a Royal Guard. Then there were the matter of their targets in the first place. The Kanassans were such a troubling race to Frieza that he had no choice but to call upon them. Therein lies another nagging issue for Bardock. Though certainly not harmless, he and his team proved to be overkill, even with the aforementioned precognition. He would see them evade his attacks before he swung, but despite their sight, they could not keep up with the terrifying speed and might of the Saiyans.

His friends called them weak, and though they were, it bothered him to no end. These people did not even have space travel technology. No galactic weapons. No hidden mystical element save for their future visions. It gave birth to a question in the veteran's mind... Did Frieza have them wipe the Kanassans out because of their ability? Is he afraid of something they would, if not already had, seen? A being such as Frieza who could eliminate these people a hundred times over without breaking a sweat?

"Fasha. You may be right. We should've kept one around."

He stands to his feet before their scouters, eye accessories used to scan life on a planet, all direct them to Bardock. A Kanassan erupts from the beneath the ground, having been buried underneath from the destruction, lunges at the surprised veteran. His hands dig into his head, and his thoughts dig deeper, sending a dying telepathic message.

_["Saiyan! For your crimes! I grant you a cruel gift! Our Foresight! See for yourself what we see!"]_

"A-Aah...!"

Bardock's eyes widen in sheer terror as he saw his homeworld, Planet Vegeta, obliterated by Frieza himself. Blinking the vision away, he turns the alien into dusts with an energy blast from his hands. He grabs his head seeing another vision of himself on Planet Equestria before the Royal Family themselves. Both were impossible, he thought, for Frieza needed the Saiyans and he would never make it on the surface of his nemesis alive.

His most trusted comrade, Tora, takes to his side.

"Hey, how could you let that thing surprise you? You've got a keener sense than the rest of us! You alright?"

"I'm fine. We report to King Vegeta. No one lost their pods to their Oozaru Form?"

All eyes look to the fat one, Shugesh. He barks at the group.

"It was a one time thing! You all get carried away too!"

Tora rolls his eyes at the bulky Saiyan but looks back at Bardock.  
"Maybe you ought to take some time off afterwards. That thing has altered your brainwaves, I can see it through the scouted, nothing harmful but it could prove bad later."

Bardock only nods as his party board their vessels. Perfect spheres that float off the ground and fly right into space with no trouble. Within weeks, Bardock wakes up to the all too familiar sound of war. They had just entered their star system, the constant warring between two neighboring planets had become as natural to him as breathing, even with the threat of being blown into a fiery ball of space debris. They land on Planet Vegeta to no welcome party for their work, no matter the scale, is the average life of the Saiyan Army. Where other races only have the single hero or small elite class, even the lowest Saiyan has the power to eliminate an entire planet, and this power has made them the number one target across the galaxy. However, such conflict is what allows them to thrive, but even gods need rest and these cruel creatures are no exception.

* * *

In the Royal Palace, the King of All Saiyans stands in his private chambers, a scowl on as he speaks to the Queen of Equestria through a screen.

"Have you come to tell me of your surrender at last?"

She scoffs rubbing a star shaped scar on the crown of her head.

_("That ego of yours costed you an eye and decades of your life, Ghost Eye.")_

She glares at him as he sneers pridefully with his lone eye. No eye-patch or prosthetic, merely a pair of closed eyelids hide the vacant space, a trophy in his own mind to boast of his resilience. Though his title is treated as an insult on her planet, the galaxy at large fears the very mention of it, and he has embraced this. He points to his own forehead snickering.

"And you your horn. Next time I'll take your wings! I still remember their soft touch."

Her wings ruffle at the comment but she bites back a remark of her own.

_("I have better things to do than enter another shouting contest with you. This is important, Saiyan.")_

"Why should I listen to anything you have to say? Even right now our soldiers die by the minute at the hands of the other."  
_("And I would love to settle the matter personally but we're too evenly matched for that... We've fought each other countless times...")_

Her head and heart aches reminiscing about their first encounter, shortly after her coronation many decades ago, his pod had crashed within her castle halls and he proclaimed war between them. Their first battle had lasted days with no rest until both were forced to retreat.

King Vegeta smirks looking back at it fondly. Though he never said it aloud, for it was loathsome to admit, he never admired nor respected anyone than his greatest foe. Were it anyone else besides Frieza, he would have hung up by now, and forgotten the conversation. He will always hear his beloved Queen out.

_("I called about Frieza. He would have me extend one last olive branch of mercy. I pray you heed his word now if ever.")_

"What does that miserable horned imp want?"

_("Lay down your superweapon. Destroying the stars will not aid you in your conquest for the galaxy!")_

King Vegeta tilts his head in confusion before turning away from her.

"I've nothing that could destroy stars... That would obliterate the planets orbiting them! I can't conquer dust!"

The Queen is taken aback by that answer but scowls at him.

_("I won't tolerate your lies! Vegeta! You will dismantle and surrender your weapon! We've all seen the battle power spike on your planet!")_

"I've no idea what you're talking about. If I really had a weapon of such grand destruction, wouldn't I tell you personally before you found out?"

_("But Frieza said-!")_

King Vegeta interrupts her snarling.

"Frieza will have what is coming to him! You really care and love all life in the universe?! Maybe you should look into your friends to be sure your goals align!"

He cuts the call and groans. Such miserable accusations are a headache to him. He knows it is Frieza's doing, that he'd be telling more lies, but this is something he wasn't expecting. Especially after the order for all Saiyans to return to their home world.

Regardless, things have been looking up for him, as his true masterpiece, his real weapon has provided promising results. His son has claimed yet another world as a mere toddler. He marches down the halls reveling in the pride of bloodline. He sits upon his throne awaiting a most cathartic session of the day. Hearing the reports of his subject, listening and learning of their accomplishments, and of course eliminating those that fail him.

One such failure storms into his throne room.

* * *

"Paragus, you dare enter my court unannounced?"

Paragus, though higher than a low-class warrior, was nowhere near the elite class. Such an act as his is punishable by death on the spot. Despite this, he continues making his way towards his ruler, shaking in terror and rage.

"You had my son... Executed and sent into the trash! Why!? He was just a babe! His power could have aided us in our conquest! He would've been a great help to the Prince! To you! To our planet! He was the ideal Saiyan!"

King Vegeta stands as he too approaches Paragus.

"A freak of nature and a potential threat to us all! There was no other choice you fool! You show great compassion for your boy, and as his father..."

He opens his empty eye, now filled with a bright light only glowing brighter, all who attended but Paragus took to the ground at once. The offensive Saiyan has been frozen in place in absolute shock, unable to move, unable to evade the inevitable as King Vegeta fires a powerful blast from his eye.

**"YOU'LL DIE WITH HIM!"**

The blast sends Paragus through the doors and past many Saiyans waiting in line to give their reports. His armor easily destroyed by The King who spits to the side as he closes his eye. He thinks back to the Queen's accusation, the weapon She had been accused him of could be this upstart's brat, that mutant that would have surpassed himself and his son were he allowed to live. He looks up to see Bardock and his squad.

"You there! Throw him into the trash as well! Garbage belongs with garbage!"

Bardock defiantly stares him down, but his comrades obey at once, leaving their leader to their monarch. King Vegeta's eye begins to glow under his eyelid.

"I'm in a bad mood, Bardock. I might send your child with those two next if I don't hear what I want to hear!"

Bardock only smiles back without any fear and speaks loudly.

"It was a success. Those fish freaks may have saw us coming but they died without even putting up a decent fight. It was a waste of time."

The King sneers with such pleasing news. The light dims and he takes to his throne, his own attendants and guards all stand at last, relieved that their King has finally calmed down.

"Good... Frieza wants all Saiyans to be here in thirty-"

"I heard over the scouter on the way here. Why tell me this again?"

"Because you tend to have rebellious streak and go off on your own! Were you not such a brilliant warrior I'd have killed you for your insolence! Now go and relay the message to the others! I want everyone to have this order drilled into their skulls!"

Bardock smiles smugly before turning away.

"I'm too tired from wasting my energy..."

He stops and his eyes become glossy for but a split moment. In his eyes, Frieza floats between two planets, Equestria and Vegeta. The tyrant laughs boisterously as he launches an attack that single handedly destroys Vegeta, before turning around, and doing the same to Equestria. King Vegeta barks at Bardock resting casually in his prized seat.

"Is there something else you have to say, bastard? Or are you just testing my patience yet again with your idling?"

Bardock shakes his head refusing to accept these visions as true. It had to be a mental attack, a final attempt at revenge beyond the grave, to drive him mad with these false flashes. He growls and walks away without another word.

* * *

Bardock stares down at an incubation pod, a child floating in medicinal fluids floats inside, arms folded as he watches the baby intently.

"You're so weak... Are you really my kid?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

He glances to the side already knowing the origin of the voice.

"He's certainly your brat with that battle power."

A woman wearing a stained apron folds her arms at him frowning.

"That's unfair, Bardock. I haven't even given any other guy the time of day."

"Who else would? You're looking well. Raditz is doing fine too?"

She nods with a gentle smile, something that irritated Bardock, yet it endeared him to her as well.

"He asks about you a lot. You should have seen him before he left for another mission... He's only a boy that misses his father!"

Bardock scoffs and looks back to his youngest child.

"You're being too soft on that runt, Gine. I don't want them growing up to be like Equestrians. We're Saiyans."

"And what if Kakarot here is like me? Too weak, too soft, are you just going to abandon us?"

The veteran gives her a dismissive scoff and a snide tone.

"Are you really relying on me again? Can't you do things on your own for a change?!"

"I feed you and many others on my own! You want to cook your own meals? How's your diet of charred alien going?!"

His stomachs growls betraying his defiant expression. No words to retort with as Gine smiles in her own small victory. She looks over to her son and places a hand on the surface of the glass.

"Kakarot looks so much like you... I was hoping you'd at least be around long enough to see him go on his first mission."

Bardock glances between the two of them. He sighs shaking his head before he places a hand on Gine's shoulder.

"Due to some unforeseen events, I'm taking a short break from work, I'll be on standby for a few days."

Gine looks at him in absolute surprise before hugging him tightly.

"That's great news! I'll whip us all something big to celebrate when Raditz returns!"

* * *

On Equestria within the capital of the planet and home to the Royal Family, the Queen looks over two babies softly sleeping within their own pods. One styled after the sun with benevolent flames with other styled after the many moons orbiting the planet. Her two nieces and the future of their kingdom hover above ground. She sighs and gives a silent prayer until her doors open. Two guards salute her with one speaking up.

"Your Highness! Our spies have returned... It seems it's true. The Saiyans have no such weapon developed."

She looks back at them with a pained expression.

"Then it's as I feared... Frieza really has been benefiting from our struggles against the Saiyans. Just how long has he been lying to us? Using us?"

She turns to the last remaining family she has before marching past her guards.

"It seems we're headed to darker times than we thought. For their sake, and the sake of us all, send Luna to Namek and Celestia to Earth. We can't risk them both being lost to the battle in space."

"W-Where will you be headed, Your Highness?!"

She remains silent as she takes flight from a balcony. Flying high in the clouds, her divine sight which allows her to see almost all things scans the land and seas, from the highest mountains to the deepest of caves. She lands outside of one such cave, obstructed by crystals that move out of her way with a gesture, and close behind her. She walks deep into the pitch black tunnel until she heard the voice. A chaotic voice made up of several familiar voices, old and new, and those completely alien to her.

_"aH… y**o**u'**r**e bA**c**k? h**O**W MANY Year**s** hAs **I**T been tH**IS** t**I**mE, HuH? hhe**r**e t**o** F**R**EE mE f**I**naLly?"_

She shakes her head speaking sternly.

"No. I can't do that, you know this already, demon."

The voice snakes around her, wind flowing as if something slithers around her body, but she knows better. Her eyes narrow ahead at the statue of an inconsistent being.

_"Then wHY A**R**E Y**O**U he**r**e."_

"The Kanassa people have gifted me their power of Foresight... However, I only see the destruction of this planet, of my people in the near future. The Saiyans have forced us to bring all hands on deck, and then they have all of their forces return to their planet too, yet it is not they that I worry about."

The eyes of the statue glow for a moment as the voice sings in childish delight.

_"soun**D**S l**I**kE a **dR**EAm T**O** mE... c**O**L**D**'S b**r**AT… F**rI**EzA, right? Y**o**U **r**EAllY tHINK sEN**dI**ng tttH**o**sE TW**O** **i**S A G**ooD** **id**eA?"_

"It's the only option I have until I can save the planet from this... Disaster."

She lowers her head. She isn't even sure why she came here in the first place...

_"y**O**u'vEE beEN st**rrrO**nG fOR S**O** L**o**ng... T**o** sEE Y**o**U Be s**o** VUlne**RrRr**aBLe **i**S AS much CathA**RRRRR**s**i**s aS **i**t **I**s s**O**UL C**R**uSh**I**ng. I**'**lL LeT Y**o**U **i**N **O**n A SeC**r**Et…"_

"What knowledge could you have would prove useful to me now?"

The voices laugh and scoff at the same time.

_"MY Age HaS mA**d**E Me a wEaLTh **o**F SeC**R**Ets aN**D** W**i**S**dO**m… bEL**i**EVe mE **o**r N**o**t... That's all Y**O**U**R** Ch**oIiIi**cE._

"My ancestors put you here and I maintain the duty of keeping you sealed... So why even bother saying such things to me?"

The many voices chuckle and laugh before growing quiet. After an eternity in the void of silence, a single voice speaks, one she certainly never heard before.

_**"Before the Sun was Red, Saiyan and Equestrian were one, and the number of enemies were none.**__ My a**d**v**i**ce t**o** y**o**u **i**s f**i**n**d** a Sa**i**yan an**d** **do** what y**o**u can... **I**f th**i**s planet **i**s **d**est**ro**ye**d**. S**o** am **I**!"_

"Saiyans and Equestrians... Used to work together? Out of all your ridiculous jokes-!"

She cuts herself off having feeling the presence of the sealed entity become dormant. It said what it wanted to say and that was that. However, the message bothers her to no end, that she'd have to ally with a sworn enemy? As she leaves the cave, she closes her eyes to tap into the gift of her Foresight, to look before the destruction of her planet. To her own surprise, a ceasefire occurs, and Frieza is between both worlds. His true colors display themselves as he sends his army to eliminate Planet Vegeta, and only one lone Saiyan faces them all, already wounded from a battle prior to this.

She had to warn the others. Formulate a plan. She could not let Frieza get away with his crimes. Even if she had to rely on her worst enemy.

* * *

Bardock eats the last plate of his personal buffet. He belches loudly with Gine rolling her eyes at him.

"Thank you for the compliment... Oh! Look, outside!"

"Huh?"

The two run outside as an alien spacecraft lands just outside of their home. A Frieza Force standard ship. Bardock relaxes until he sees Equestrians leave the ship. A woman far taller than himself with a colorful mane that shines on it's own. Though he left his scouter inside, he could feel her power, something that made his hair stand on end with both excitement and in anxiety. The woman eyes Gine as the Saiyan turns to run inside and Bardock readies himself for a battle.

"You're a dead girl walking for coming here alone."

"I'm not here to fight Saiyan. I am here for you... You can see the future, can't you?"

Bardock's eyes widen in shock as he stands there listening to her continue.

"I saw you in a vision... You can see it too? The destruction of a planet. Your planet... Well, I see a vision as well, of Equestria being destroyed. I had only recently learned of Kanassan's destruction due to their distress signal being intercepted, and not by Saiyan origins, but Frieza Force."

Bardock stares at her full of confusion, riddled with questions, but his first instinct is to look back and shout loud as he can at Gine.

"DON'T YOU CALL ANYONE!"

Gine looks back at him mirroring his own stunned expression.

"But she's-!"

"She's not lying. I didn't tell you and there's no time to tell you. Just do as I say and listen to her... This is important."

"This is insane! Bardock, how can you trust a word out of her?!"

He looks to the woman and rubs a scar on his cheek.

"I've met many Equestrians, killed many, got beaten by them too. They don't lie... And she's right. I have been seeing those visions. Frieza is up to something and it must be big if the Queen of Equestria herself came to me personally."

The Queen leans back caught off-guard. She had dressed as humbly as she could but Bardock only folds his arms.

"The King has made it clear that you're target number one. We see you, we kill you, but I don't care for that right now. There's no point if we both croak..."

"My thanks for your understanding... You didn't react to my craft as I thought you would. My theory proves correct then."

"That Frieza has us under his thumb too? That he's been lying to you and an entire galaxy for years?"

She bites her tongue wanting to say that she knew. She always had her suspicions unlike her predecessors, who believed the best in all beings even the Saiyans, but like them she never spoke up about it to anyone. She only nods in response. Her brows furrow as Bardock laughs.

"I was wondering if any of you actually had any brains up there! Can't say I blame you too much when you're all a bunch of do-gooders."

"... I have a plan. We will consult with our forces and join together in fighting Frieza!"

"As if...! Why would the Saiyans ever work with you!? We can kill him ourselves alone! The might of the Saiyan Race is rivaled by none! Not even you, Hornless Queen."

Gine pulls at Bardock's arm murmuring for him to stop. The Queen's mane begins to flicker and lash for a single second. Her patience tested and a nerve struck as she brushes her hair away to reveal the infamous scar.

"Yes... Perhaps it is better this way. The message has been received and that is all I came here to do. Do as you please, apes,"

Bardock scoffs pulling himself away from Gine but the woman speaks up regardless.

"What about Kakarot!? What if he has someone attack us from the inside? You know there are some more loyal to Frieza than they are to Vegeta."

The Queen looks at Gine with bemusement until she sees it herself. An uncharacteristic love and compassion, a blooming flower among an arid desert, the kicker for her were Bardock's next words.

"You're right. He's too vulnerable and weak to send to his brother. We'll have to get him out of his incubation pod too."

The Queen raises a hand to them both.

"Kakarot is your son, am I right? Saiyan Bardock. You must be aware that the Kanassan Foresight is certain... Though I too refuse to sit back and do nothing, let me do this much for you."

She rolls her fingers and brings out the two pods carrying her nieces.

"These are the last of the Royal Line of Equestria. Celestia and Luna. I will be sending one to Planet Namek, as it has gone through an extinction event, only I through my connections know that it is still inhabited by the surviving natives. The other will be sent to Earth. A planet so primitive and so far from our star charts, not even Frieza's most scholarly servants know it exists, and it's natives are too weak to harm even our children. You can choose which of my nieces your son can go to."

Gine glares at the Queen full of skepticism. This is her youngest child they're talking about. She half expected Bardock to make the decision for her though, he always does, but this time he looks at her.

"I trust her but do you? He's your brat as much as he is mine."

"... Is it true? You don't lie, Your Highness?"

The Queen nods and approaches them with one of the pods. She risks a lot being within an arm's length with them, but with so much on the line for each side, she finds it necessary to at least gain as many; or as little, allies as possible.

"This is Celestia. She is the eldest and would have taken my crown were things to go as they should have."

The baby opens her eyes and smiles with a giggle. The Queen opens the pod and lifts her into her arms with a smile of her own.

"In truth I could care less about what she does now... I simply want her to live... Just as I assume you would of your son. So, I offer my escape for him... However I can only allow him. Three pods fleeing under the fire of war between our worlds would go unnoticed, but your battle powers are too high to go unseen, as is my own."

Gine looks at the baby with hurt in her eyes. She can see herself holding Kakarot, and the mere idea of his death is unbearable, the death of any of her loved ones was. She had come to terms and braced herself for Bardock's death, but not her sons, and so dons a resolute face.

"I'll hide you here best I can until Bardock returns with Kakarot!"

Bardock shakes his head in disbelief.

"Me?! Why am I-!?"

She interrupts him with repeated pokes to the chest, forcing him to step back with each one, showing an assertion he had never seen from her before.

"Because YOU can fly faster than me! YOU also can get in and out of the nursery without being stopped! YOU can't keep still either and she is giving us grace here! So go get our son, NOW!"

The Queen tilts her head at the two curious of their relationship. She knew enough about Saiyans that they only mate for the sake of reproduction, love is a concept nearly foreign to them, and yet before her was a family full of love. Bardock himself could see the truth behind Gine's stern façade, it was hope that her son would make it out of this alive that was keeping her from breaking down, her lips quivering and eyes twitching as she barely holds herself together. He nods and flies off at once.

The three part ways with the Queen returning to Equestria with Kakarot in tow.

* * *

Bardock, with all his power, spread the word of Frieza's betrayal. From bars, to spaceports, to even the Royal Palace. To his horror, his absolute rage, all reacted in the way King Vegeta had. The one eyed king laughs in his face with the others in the main hall of his castle.

"Bardock, I thought you were a man of battle and science, not a court jester!

"But King Vegeta...! It's true! It's all true I'm telling you!"

"Your delusional visions are just that! Now get out of my sight! I can't have you raving mad about this when he arrives."

"He's coming here already?!"

"He's managed to get those wild horses across the bow to stop attacking us... Provided that we do too. This is it, the final assault we've waged this war for, we'll be rid of those Equestrians! Then, Frieza next!"

He laughs with the others as Bardock is restrained by the Elite Guard. He forces himself out from their hold and runs outside. Unbeknownst to him, The Queen looks to him on her planet, the two orbiting so close to each other now as it does every year. To their horror, Frieza's personal ship along with a fleet of his most fierce and renowned men, arrive between the planets. She orders a mass evacuation and goes to meet the Galactic Emperor herself. Bardock flies up as well, though Saiyans normally cannot survive space, the atmosphere's of both planets would be in congress now and Frieza resided within the outer most limit that is breathable for him. Before he knew it, an army descended upon him, but he had to try. He had to save Planet Vegeta.

Wave after wave, fist after fist, bones would break and bodies blasted into ash by his energy attacks. However, he was far from the perfect soldier, and suffered wounds of his own. The soldiers rally against him together.

"This Saiyan's gone nuts! What's with him?!"

"The ape is trying to get to Lord Frieza! Stop him!"

"H-He's not even trying to fight us-! M-Make a blockade! Quick!"

An entire unit of officers is blown away from behind, surprising the army and Bardock, the Queen flies from the other side. Frieza's Army had not sent even a single soldier to Equestria, but over half of his forces were flying towards Vegeta, allowing her to beeline straight for the Saiyan's position.

"Are you suicidal!?"

"No one would listen... What about you?! Don't you have an army with ships and turrets!?"

"Our technology came from Frieza and he has a safety lock on all weapons to keep pirates from using it on civilians. It occurred to us today of all days that our artillery malfunctions the true purpose of the lock... I'm the only one coming to help while the others evacuate."

"That's just great! Out of all the back up I need and I get some idiot of woman!"

He silences himself as The Queen spreads her wings before firing a multitude of energy beams that obliterate the surrounding forces piercing through their chests. Bardock looks around as the bodies descend upon his planet from the gravity.

"I thought you were supposed to be a pacifist, or at least protector of life, right?"

The Queen glares ahead towards Frieza's flagship.

"Frieza is far more dangerous than any Saiyan alive... His evil knows no bounds. He must be destroyed!"

Bardock channels his power, a rare ability in the universe, rising in strength as his blood boils.

"Now that's what I want to hear! You listening to that Frieza!? The Saiyans and the Equestrians are working together now! GET READY TO DIE!"

Though Bardock is a fierce warrior, stubborn and durable with several years of experience, most attention is drawn to the far more powerful Queen. Her spells incapacitate several by summoning chains of light that wrap around hapless soliders, handing them to Bardock to dispatch as he swings them against their allies. Those few that get close enough are blown back by her superior strength, instantly losing conscious upon impact, the last line of defense cower at their combined might.

"H-Hey, hey wait a minute! Pegasi aren't that strong, right?! Why is her battle power so high?!"

"You idiot! That's the Queen herself! She's an alicorn…! She lost her horn a while back but found a way to use magic without one! T-This might actually be it for us!"

Both assailants shout together as the charge towards their goal.

**_"FRIEZA!"_**

Just as fast as they were to advance through the army, they stop abruptly as the ship's main doors open, alone before all floats out the Lord of the Stars. The Emperor of Terror. A man who successfully lied to an entire universe until today and will get away with it...

Frieza watched with delight at a Saiyan seeing through his rather simple ploy, but an Equestrian working with him, and the Queen of all of those horse brained peace-keepers. He knew this day would come and their rebellious attitude only proves further that they must be eliminated. He sits in his prized hover chair and meets them outside. His soldiers hail and praise him in fear but he doesn't hear them. His mood has been soured enough by their pitiful display of being unable to detain a low-class warrior Saiyan.

It's absolutely disgusting just how much they've failed him.

His stoic face hides nothing, absolute apathy towards them all, especially as this worthless monkey begins to spout nonsense towards him.

"Frieza! It's over for you! The Saiyans! The Equestrians! We're done working for you, no more lies, and no more war for you to hide behind! You're done for, you creep!"

He only rolls his eyes at the Queen's speech as well.

"For years we believed you, acted as the face of the Empire in Cold's name, but when you took over I knew something had changed! Shifted! Your deceit ends here, for just as long as evil is done in darkness, there will always be a light to shine upon it with justice!"

They hold their hands close to each other, sharing in one's energy regardless of the power gap between them, creating a large ball of plasma.

"Take this you bastard!"

"This will change everything!"

They throw it at him, an attack that certainly could destroy a planet, but him? Frieza smirks at this cute display before raising a mere finger. At the tip begins a small flaming ball. In a single second it grows to the size of a moon. The attack sent towards him is destroyed by the mere size of Frieza's own powerful creation. Bardock is speechless at the results as the Queen only looks back shouting.

"Y-You'd sacrifice this many men just to kill us?! There are thousands, hundred thousands we left alive, are you that cruel!?"

Frieza responds only laughing at her pathetic pleas before letting the finger fall. Such a simple gesture for a simple act. The dwarf star he created hurdles towards Planet Vegeta at a dreadful speed. Fast enough to see it coming, yet slow enough to think about what comes next, to wait out the inevitable. It was too big to dodge, too powerful to let alone, the rivals now made allies look to each other and nod.

Even if it meant defeat they would still try.

Bardock fires with all his might, his hate, and even his love towards the gaining star. The Queen's scar glows brightly as her wings slowly fade away. She puts her very life into her attack, defending a world that has wanted her dead before her birth, ironic and yet she feels it fitting. They both gasp as a quick vision strikes them both of an oncoming attack from behind. They cut off their attacks to dodge a giant beam narrowly missing them.

From behind, Every Saiyan on Planet Vegeta had turned into an Oozaru, the Great Ape. King Vegeta leads them, having fired a most powerful blast from his mouth, and the Elite Guard assists him. The dwarf star is pushed back at Frieza. The annoyed tyrant slaps it away to the side to destroy a nearby moon. He assumed that's what they were using to unleash their full power. However, he displayed shock seeing that they remained as giant monkeys. Bardock however saw the true source of their power. Surrounding them were small orbs of light.

"Power balls...! They actually made use of my research after all, huh?"

King Vegeta points towards Frieza as his off hand holds many of his soldiers.

**"Frieza! It's as Bardock there says! We're done doing your dirty work! Exposing your slimy true face to the galaxy is one thing, but killing you too, that's what I was waiting for! Saiyans! Attack!"**

With their own sources of energy now by their side, the rampaging monsters fly towards Frieza, a collective battle power far exceeding his own currently. For the first time since he can remember he feels a twinge of fear. Then came the offending bolt to his head. A magical beam strikes him followed by a rain of energy beams. Behind him, Unicorns are carried by Pegasai, as well as armored Equestrians using weapons long retired for several decades.

"We're not running if our Queen isn't! Down with Frieza the Liar!"

Frieza, for one of the few moments in his life, has had to be put on the defensive. His ship would be destroyed, and he had spent a lot of resources customizing to his specifications.

No. There couldn't be any more condescending and dismissive thoughts now. His life truly was in peril. He speaks at last with an irritated smile hiding his utter rage.

"I see... If only you two could get along before now. Hohohoho!~ At least I can promise you this..."

He shouts abruptly, roaring with a shrill cry, his personal chair destroyed by his power as he begins to lose control over his temper.

**"YOU WILL ALL DIE TOGETHER!"**

He erupts with a wave of telekinetic power from his body, shielding him from the planetary assault on him, before raising his hands high in the air. He creates another giant ball.

Except it grows bigger. Bigger. _Bigger,_ Finally it stops at the size of their planets, a third celestial body made of pure evil and destructive energy, made at such a frightening speed that no one from either side could act. Even in the brief moment that Frieza takes to revel in their shared expression, none dare to move, for the sheer terror in their hearts stop them dead in their tracks. A single moment is all he will allow. He detonates the attack creating a small scale supernova.

As the two races are evaporated, in their last moments of life as they burn into ash, Bardock and the Queen see a final vision. One that lets them die with peace in their hearts...

* * *

Frieza looks around at the empty space around him, the star system which held the mightiest races now made into nothing, how he would have loved to enjoy this... However, he had to destroy everything around him to be rid of the pests, including his own army and ship. Though he knows the stars well enough to travel to the closest spaceport, it is still lightyears away, and to travel physically would be mildly annoying. That is until a ship similar to his own flies near. A familiar entity floats out sitting in a char much like his own.

"Frieza, you idiot, look at the absolute state of this situation."

"Shut your mouth, Cooler! I don't want to hear lest I destroy you as well!"

"And miss the sideshow circus of your failure of managing your empire? You should be grateful to your brother now... I would love to leave you alone in deep space, but we're needed elsewhere, now get in and we'll get you a new ship."

Begrudgingly, Frieza enters the ship and immediately takes to his own private quarters, but Cooler is approached by one of his henchmen.

"My Lord! Frieza has destroyed all life present... All but three! Just before the Equestrians attacked him, a single ship managed to shoot off-world. It is still in range for us to intercept and destroy-!"

"Delay that order."

"H-Huh...? S-Sir... Two powers were scanned to be at an astronomical level! Are you sure?"

"I am. You saw how embarrassing my little brother preformed, didn't you? This will provide him a lesson! If he's going to piss and moan to Father about getting his way, then he'll have to accept the responsibility of what he gains, don't you think so?"

The henchman nods repeatedly.

"O-Of course but-! W-What if this comes back, my Lord?"

Cooler simply moves on ahead of his henchman already putting this whole fiasco behind him.

"If this comes back to bite him then it's his problem."

* * *

_On Earth, two aliens ships were suppose to crash together. However, through chance or fate, they ended up separated upon entering the atmosphere._

_A Saiyan boy lands in the wilderness of Mount Paozu. An Equestrian princess lands in the yard of Capsule Corp. Their story begins many years after this fateful day when they meet again..._


	2. Chapter 2

_West City. The world's most technologically advanced city, and leading that charge is Capsule Corporation, a company that created the seemingly magical capsule. An item that contains various objects ranging from vehicles to small houses, a miracle product that has sent the company into the heights of power, and allowed it to expand across the world._

_In any other scenario this would result with an economic superpower, but Doctor Briefs: founder and head of the company, is merely content with helping his fellow man._

_Despite his humility and benevolent nature, rivals are inevitable, and soon he became a target for competing companies. Though he knew it came with the territory, the constant attempts of theft and sabotage were becoming tiring, especially as he settled down with a family._

_Then came the child from space._

* * *

Dr. Briefs keeps to himself on a lonesome night. He needed time to think, not about his next invention, but about what to do about all the obstacles popping up. From the crime wave hitting the city as well as the now daily invasions in his labs and numerous locations across the city.

He didn't mind competition but this is too much for his employees to handle. It's gotten to the point that he's had to close some buildings. Maybe he could find a way to have everyone get along. If only all the current solutions he has wouldn't take decades, maybe even a few centuries, which only tire him out.

He puts out his cigarette and turns to go to bed, but is blown off his feet by a powerful gale, his heart nearly jumping up to his throat in fright. He stands to his feet and discovers the most peculiar thing in his front yard. A foreign object floats above the grass, spherical in shape with an intricate design detailing a flaming sun, the object itself had emitted great heat from it. Dr. Briefs noted that it began cooling immediately before softly landing, and he approaches it, noticing a glass top that slowly opens.

A horned baby sits inside sleeping soundly...

He has never before seen something so divine, so sacred, it feels wrong to even attempt to reach out for the child. However, as a man of science, curiosity is one of his greatest strengths and weakness. He takes the child up in his arms before looking back to the pod. The glass cover closes and produces a holographic image of a woman with wings, she speaks but the audio is distorted, broken as the image flickers on and off; so much for an explanation. Though admittedly he had enough on his plate, perhaps this gift from the starry heavens could be of use, and the child seems harmless for the moment. He leads the pod inside his garage and takes the baby to his home.

* * *

Breakfast was certainly awkward for him and his family. The child sat quietly in a booster seat at the table looking between all the faces. His wife, Panchy, can't help but gush over the baby's appearance.

"My oh my, look at those eyes of hers, and such beautiful pink hair!~"

The eldest daughter, Tights, prods the horn with a finger.

"What is this thing though? It's got a weird bone growth, but... It's so cute! D-Deformities like this are usually gross!"

The youngest child, Bulma, simply eats her food huffing.

"I didn't want another sister..."

Dr. Briefs laughs as he pets his cat watching his family.

"Sister, huh? Now that you mention it, I guess it would be easier to let her stay here!"

Panchy brings a tiny plate of food and holds up a spoonful to the baby.

"Well she's old enough to eat solid food. I saw her precious little chompers already!"

The child only stared at the spoon, stubbornly leaning back with her mouth closed, garnering a giggle from the blonde housewife.

"Oh my, are you not hungry?"

The child's stomach growls then. Panchy holds the spoon closer to the alien's mouth.

"I guess a trip from space to here is a really long time! Seat up!"

Tights take the spoon from her mother with a sigh.

"She doesn't even know what it is. Here's what you do!"

Tights ate the spoonful right in front of the child, then got another portion and offers it to the child.

"Show her it's something she can eat in the first place! Babies are very observant, just like Bulma was!"

Bulma opens her mouth full of food at Tights, who only stuck her tongue out back. The child eyes the spoon before slowly eating it. She coos and reaches out for the spoon to chew on it. Dr. Briefs laughs patting Bulma's head.

"Hohoho! Try to get along, you two. I'll go look at that strange spacecraft she came in on."

"Don't you have a meeting, Daddy?"

"I do?"

He rubs his chin thinking back, but can't recall any meeting he'd have today, and so he shrugs.

"I'm sure it was nothing important!"

Pancy and Tight shout in surprise catching the attention of the rest.

"L-Look at her horn! I-Is it supposed to be doing that?!"

"Wow, what a marvelous color!"

"M-Mom this is serious!"

The baby giggles and laughs as her horn glows radiantly, as well as the spoon which floats on its own. The glowing spoon gets portion after portion for the baby to eat happily at a slow pace. All the ladies look to Dr. Briefs, being the man of science in the room

"Well I'll be…! It's a good thing she landed here of all places. I'll have to get started right away!"

* * *

Dr. Briefs studies the pod making several fascinating discoveries. It being compatible with his Capsules means he could legally now say anything can be stored in them, especially items out of this world! More importantly, the energy used to fuel that machine is something he has never seen, powerful yet harmless, and similar to the power the baby exhibited. He knows the answers for his questions reside in that message the pod holds, but the damage it sustained within entering the atmosphere has made that difficult. Regardless of the difficulty, he tries, day in and day out.

To the family's pleasant surprise, the alien is rather friendly, hardly ever crying save for when she was hungry. Panchy then made an interesting observation. She runs up to Tights cradling the baby in one arm and holding out her free hand.

"Look what I found in the baby's diaper!"

She holds up a handful of golden nuggets. Tights takes one and eyes it carefully, rather astounded.

"Wow! It's real gold! You can tell by how it shines and feels! Did someone stuff these in her diaper to hide them?"

"I don't know! They surely weren't there earlier!"

"W-Wait, what do you mean earlier?"

"I've been finding these gold pieces whenever I think to change her! Don't you think it's odd I keep finding gold instead of poop? I wonder how it gets there…"

Tights grows pale before handing the gold back to her mother.

"Mom I-I don't think… Where have you been keeping the gold?"

"Oh there's so much lately that I've started to give it away to people in town! Bulma's taken some for her own little pet projects!"

Tights starts to gag which prompts Panchy to worry.

"Are you alright, dear? You're turning green!"

Tights shakes her head quietly excusing herself.

* * *

Another day comes where Bulma is responsible for the child. Tights laughs as she strolls past the two with a few capsules holding her luggage.

"Baby's first babysitting! I bet you feel really grown up now, huh Bulma?"

Bulma looks at the baby in her arms with a huff.

"She doesn't even do anything except make things float… How come I have to stay behind!?"

"Because babies should stick together!"

"I hope you get eaten by a shark on that island!"

"I'll write you a letter about it!~"

She gives the two a wink before rushing outside. Bulma shakes her head sighing as she becomes bored already.

"Well I'm sure I'll figure out something to do while they're gone…? Huh?!"

She looks down as the baby vanished without a trace.

"H-Hey! Hello?! B-Baby?! Oh, why didn't we give you a name yet?!"

Bulma finds the baby in the kitchen on top of a shelf, next to a jar of cookies.

"Aha! So the second the adults are gone you show a little mischief, huh?! Well I caught you red handed!"

The baby uses her power to float herself and the jar down to Bulma, offering it to the older girl.

"You're giving it to me? Trying to bribe me, are you? Well… It worked."

Bulma still didn't like the otherworldly child, but she didn't dislike her either, especially when it comes to exploring her father's lab. Most children would have no idea what a single machine in here is, but Bulma knows them all, down to the nut and bolt. It's why she was taken out of school early, as teachers would grow frustrated trying to teach a girl who knew more than them, and this gives Bulma a big head.

Although she could care less for the horned child, she is far from disinterested. She just didn't like having to share the attention with someone that has superpowers. With just the two of them here, maybe she can try and solve the mystery of what she is. The two pass by many marvelous inventions, but one item snatches the eye of the baby. An orange ball with five red stars inside sits under an advanced magnifying glass. She brings it over using her power and holds it up to Bulma.

"Huh? This boring thing? It's called a Dragon Ball. Daddy found it when he wasn't so old. There's something special about it but I already forgot what."

Just then, a crash is heard, and one of the vents in the lab fall to the ground as a man in a militant uniform sneaks out.

"Infiltration: Success. Retrieving mysterious object from the premises."

"Who are you?"

The masked man jumps and rolls across the ground drawing his gun. Bulma stands there confused with the baby in her arms.

"Was that sound you knocking before entering? Normal people use doors instead of dusty ducts, y'know!"

"Just a two brats. Sedative Darts will be more than enough."

He pulls out a gun and fires a single dart for Bulma. The small girl gasps in fear and shuts her eyes bracing for the worst. She opens them to see the dart floating harmlessly in the air. The secret soldier fires a few more only for the same result. They drop to the ground and the soldier drops his gun stupefied by this.

"I-Ineffective! H-How?!"

He whips out a baton humming with electricity.

"One poke from this should do the trick. For the Red Ribbon Army!"

Bulma holds the baby out with newfound confidence.

"Teach him what for!"

The soldier runs for the children only to stop by hitting jabbing himself with his own weapon. He falls to the ground groaning in agony as the weapon soon vanishes from sight.

"T-This enemy is… Too strong!"

He sits up panting as he pulls out a smoke bomb.

"Ta-Tactical retreat!"

He throws the bomb to the ground and the room is filled with smoke. Dr. Briefs opens the door to a plume of smoke and steps out of the way coughing.

"Goodness Gracious! What happened in there-?"

"WAHHH!"

The soldier flies out into the hallway and hits the wall head first. Bulma walks out, surrounded by a protective dome emanating from the baby's horn, though it disappears shortly after the smoke did.

"Daddy that weird guy kept trying to hurt us, but she managed to beat him up real good!"

The baby yawns in her arms and falls fast asleep. Dr. Briefs nearly drops his cigarette from his mouth out of wonder, before calling the police. He learned that the man was there to kidnap him and force him into serving the Red Ribbon Army, since he ignored their invitation for a meeting. Shrugging this off, Dr. Briefs made a mental note to never again converse with the terrorist group, and to keep an even closer eye on this strange lifeform.

* * *

The years pass by, and the babe grows into a surprisingly tall girl, matching Bulma who's hit her teen years. She's properly integrated into the family with a proper name, Bikini. With Bulma there to school her with Dr. Briefs, she never did go to school, and it became mighty convenient when Dr. Briefs would conduct tests on her to study her physiology.

On one such day, Dr. Briefs creates an advance treadmill and has Bikini stand on it.

"Alright now, the purpose of this test is to gauge your speed! Think you're up to the task?"

She nods hopping onto of the treads.

"We'll start with a good fifteen steps per minute."

"That's fine, but can we go faster?"

"We'll accelerate at a steady rate. I don't want you falling on your face."

The treadmill starts and Bikini grows bored already.

"Anyone can do this, Dad! Can't this go a little faster?"

"We'll start with a jog, just to warm you up, and then go into the sprint!"

Bikini smiles and keeps up with the machine with great ease. Faster and faster it goes, but she doesn't even break a sweat.

"Just tell me when we get to the sprint!"

Dr. Briefs is the one sweating. His disbelief clear on his face. He accidentally sneezed and cranked the machine up to sixty miles per hour, yet Bikini keeps up with it unaware of the sudden increase in speed.

"Y-You're showing some amazing results! Aren't you even the least bit tired?"

He looks up from his notes to see her doing tricks from cartwheeling, to back flipping, like an acrobat running wild in place.

"I could go on like this all day! Can it go faster?"

"F-Faster than this…? I wonder if I should…"

Dr. Briefs carefully begins to raise the speed, but his cat brushes its tail along his nose, causing him to sneeze again. He looks up horrified to hear Bikini cry in surprise. She's in air, hands out to catch herself, however at the current speed she'd fly towards the wall. Then, his wide eyes nearly bug out from his sockets when he sees Bikini change in a flash of light, from a beautiful girl to a majestic mare, her hands now hooves meet the tread. Rather than falter and trip, she recovers effortlessly and begins running.

"Whoa! That was a close one! Warn me next time!"

He didn't respond. His eyes lower in disbelief and see that her current speed is the equivalent of one-hundred fifty-five miles per hour. He has to get over the fact his adopted daughter has just turned into a talking mythical creature first. He brings the treadmill to a gradual stop. Bikini transforms back into her human shape and stretches with a beaming smile.

"That was so much fun! Can we do that again later, Papa?"

"O-Of course! Anytime you want to I'll be sure to run the test again!"

"Yay!"

She happily skips away leaving Dr. Briefs to himself and his thoughts. This didn't change anything about how he feels about her, but it does provide him with even more questions about her powers, even her purpose for being sent here. Over the years, he's tried as hard as he could to recover the audio from her spacecraft. He's translated and put together bits and pieces, all he could piece together is a few words, enough to tell him that the race she's from of is called Equestrian. That and she's the only one left.

"Papa?"

He's torn from his thoughts and smiles at her warmly.

"Yes? What can I do for you?"

"What's this thing? Bulma told me it's a Dragon Ball but she never tells me what it is for. She's too busy going on about having a boyfriend."

"Ah! The Dragon Balls come in group of seven! Collect them all and they'll grant you any one wish! I found that with a friend of mine during my youth on an excavation in the ruins of the Wastelands."

Bikini's eyes sparkle as she listens, something Dr. Briefs enjoys about her as opposed to Bulma's mild enthusiasm.

"Did you find them all?"

"Nope! Only that one there! However, I've studied it closely, and managed to create a radar to home in on the energy the Dragon Balls resonate."

"Is it anything like me?"

"No, your power is similar to solar energy."

"How come you haven't gathered them all yet?"

"Truth of the matter is I don't need to! I've everything I need and anything I want I can work for! You shouldn't rely on legends and the powers of others over your own. It's good to have friends but never forget your own capabilities."

She nods looking around.

"Yes Papa! What if… I want to find them though?"

"Oh? You have a wish?"

"It's a secret!"

Dr. Briefs eyes her with a wily smile.

"Would it happen to be a lifetime supply of strawberries?"

Bikini blushes looking down at the ground in silence. The scientist laughs at her reaction before making his way to one of his shelves.

"Hohoho!~ I remember where the radar is. You know, I never did actually believe the legend, even though the radar does work well enough to find this one. It has a wide range, but you'd still have travel around the world to find it."

Bikini blinks before catching the radar as it's tossed to her with her power.

"A-Around the world? That's a lot of ground to cover…"

Her smile fades as she stares at the radar, the top of it acting as power button, but it shows only Five-Star Ball in the lab. Dr. Briefs offers her the item nonchalantly.

"True, but it might do you some good. You can handle yourself if you're careful out there!"

"But I'd be all by myself… I-I wouldn't really have anyone looking out for me."

Dr. Briefs pauses as he watches Bikini begins to succumb to the fear of the unknown. He scratches his chin before an idea pops into his mind.

"Why not take Bulma with you? She could do with some experience in the world too!"

Her mood picks right back up at the suggestion.

"Papa! That's a great idea! You really are a genius!"

"I'm just a man who thinks quite a bit."

She gives him a tight hug and lifts him up off the ground with a spin before she drops him.

"I'll get her right now! Oh this is going to be so much fun!"

Bulma waits in her car, a small case of capsules in hand, she looks up at Bikini smiling back at her.

"You have everything you wanted to take with you?"

Bikini nods tugging at the strap of the bag wrapped around her chest.

"Ready!"

"There's only room for one in here, but we might be able to fit you if-"

"Actually Bulma, I think I can keep up on foot!"

Bulma gives her sister a skeptical look before snickering.

"You're for real, huh? Well I guess you can do anything if you put your mind to it. Don't get mad at me if I leave you in the dust!"

Bikini only giggles and wait for Bulma to speed off. Just as the teenager presses her foot on the gas pedal, both girls take off onto the road, Bulma near crashes instantly in shock and barely manages to dodge oncoming traffic from drifting into the wrong lane.

"W-What…!? Y-You're actually… K-Keeping up…?!"

"Hehehe! Let's go find those Dragon Balls!"


	3. Chapter 3

Bikini looks over large valley full of towering hills and bamboo forests, she slides down a bamboo shoot with joyful cry, and lands next to an eager Bulma.

"So? Is the place big?"

"It's ginormous! Mount Pazou is huge! Are we really going to find a Dragon Ball here?"

Bulma looks to the radar and sighs.

"I don't see a signal anywhere."

"Did you try to extend the range?"

"Oh, I forgot it could even do that. Here…"

Bulma gasps and shows Bikini the radar. A tiny dot appears near the edge of the radar, a constant beeping signaling that their journey is on to a great start.

"There it is! Our hint was right after all! I can't believe that blockhead was good for something…!

* * *

_Bulma and Bikini stop shortly still in the confines of West City, as they realized they had no leads, and thus no idea where to even start their journey. The two park in front of a tiny building trying to plan ahead. A loud man then approached._

_"Hey! You two here to join the Satan Dojo!?"_

_Bulma ignored him at first, and turned away from him, but Bikini pointed at herself curious at the man's invitation._

_"A dojo? Is that what this building is?"_

_The man laughed jovially._

_"Bwahaha! Absolutely! This school is just starting but it already has a bright future ahead of it! Whaddya say? Why don't you join the school? Membership is free right now!"_

_Bikini tilted her head._

_"But… Isn't anything to for free usually has a catch?"_

_Bulma scoffed and shot a look towards the man._

_"Exactly! This guy didn't even give his name yet."_

_The man stumbled over himself before he apologized profusely._

_"F-Forgive me! I just get real excited about new people! I'm Mark Hercule, proud master of this dojo, and soon-to-be legend! Hyah!"_

_He stuck the air with a chop. Bikini flinched and hid behind Bulma. Mark looked at her oddly._

_"What's wrong, what'd I do?"_

_Bulma huffed before she took a stand between the two._

_"She isn't a fan of violence or fighting, so we're not interested, okay?"_

_Mark's shoulders dropped with his head hung low, defeated at losing two prime candidate students, if not at least a date. However, a glimmer of hope sparked from within when Bikini spoke up again._

_"Would you know anything about Dragon Balls though?"_

_Bulma rolled her eyes at her sister._

_"Why would you even bother with a guy as hokey as this? C'mon, let's get out of here."_

_Mark however smiled in the face of this challenge. He wagged his finger at Bulma snickering to himself._

_"Don't you count me out yet! The least I can do for scaring your friend here is tell you what I know! Any real martial artist knows that a Dragon Ball is treasured item! Gifted only to the most elite of the trade in all the world! The last person to even get one, if I remember right, he lives out in Mount Paozu!"_

_To him the story was nothing but a croc. A legend to get people like him hyped up and amped for participating in events, maybe even a shot of the World Martial Arts Tournament: The Tenkaichi Budōkai._

_Then Bikini took out the Five-Star Ball._

_"Did it look like this?"_

_Mark nearly fell over himself again before he gawked at the item._

_"W-?! T-They're actually real!? No way!"_

_Bulma gave smug sneer holding up a radar._

_"Yeah way!~ We're going to find them all and get our wish granted. It's nice of you to tell us where to start though. Let's get going Bikini!"_

_Bulma got in her car and drove off, confident that Bikini would catch up in no time. Her younger sister hesitated to follow, putting the Dragon Ball away, she eyed Mark up and down._

_"You're not a bad person."_

_"Huh? W-What's that supposed to mean!?"_

_"It means you're not a bad person! Why would you want to learn and teach how to hurt people?"_

_Mark shook his head._

_"Ah, I see! It is easy to look at martial arts as nothing but fisticuffs! Don't get the wrong idea though! My style, my way, it's all about protecting yourself and others from the evils of the world!"_

_"Like a police officer…?"_

_"Even better! I actually have stopped a few robberies myself recently! I'm not afraid of facing danger if it's to save my fellow man!"_

_"You're… Like a super hero!"_

_Mark sneered as he basked in some needed glory for once. He didn't lie about helping the police, and he certainly made things easier for them, but people kept seeing him as a nuisance instead of the hero he sought to be. A true living legend! It was nice to have someone recognize his efforts._

_"You could come with us and keep us protected! We're going to travel all around the world!"_

_He came crashing down to Earth after that. This girl was beyond cute, but traveling the world? Not to mention that there's the manner of the Red Ribbon Army terrorizing said world. He hid his hesitance behind a fake boisterous laugh._

_"I'm honored by your offer! H-However! I can't let the city go undefended! I-I uh, I also gotta grow my dojo, so that the whole world can have heroes protecting it from dangers!"_

_Bikini nodded completely unaware of his cowardice, instead impressed by his "devotion" to justice, and helping others._

_"Maybe one day, I can learn from you too! I'll see you later, Mark!"_

_"H-Hehehe! L-Later, huh? I wouldn't mind th-"_

_He flew back from a powerful gust of wind, and sat there gob smacked at what he had just witnessed, a girl that ran faster than any car he's seen on the road._

_"W-Was any of that real…?"_

* * *

Bikini points ahead on the road as the two continue to travel.

"Oh! There's a house! Just over there!"

Bulma squints her eyes.

"W-Where? I don't see anything but trees for a good while…"

"I could get there no problem if you don't mind me going on ahead!"

Bulma looks at Bikini for a moment unsure just how fast she can really go.

"Well… The Dragon Ball is that way. I'll set up a capsule house and meet you there when I'm done!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Bikini leapt forward and transforms into a unicorn before taking off, only faintly hearing Bulma's shocked faint cries.

"WHEN COULD YOU TURN INTO A HORSE…!?"

She doesn't turn around to give her an answer, rather she continues forward until she reaches the house. She trots around looking for any sign of life.

"Hello? Anyone home? W-We're here for a quick visit!"

"Who are you?"

Bikini is quick to turn around and face a small boy with black spiky hair in a blue gi. He pointed a red staff at her standing in a defensive stance. What really snatched her attention though is the monkey tail that idly swishes about.

"I've never seen an animal like you before! You wearing clothes too!"

"Oh! I'm not an animal! Watch!"

Bikini returns to her human form, alerting the boy as he jumps back in exclamation.

"Y-You're a witch! That's witchy magic you just did!"

"Magic? I've never heard my power be called that before…"

The boy thrusts his staff out at her as a warning.

"I'll beat you up if you try to turn me into a toad, or into a rock, or anything at all!"

Bikini takes a step back with her hands in the air. It would be easy to take his staff from him or even send it somewhere else. However, she didn't want to be mean to him and offers him a smile instead.

"But I don't like violence! I'm a good witch, really!"

"You are?"

"I am. I'll have you know I'm an honest girl."

The boy's eyes widen before he pulls the staff back.

"You're a girl? Grandpa said I had to be nice to any girls I meet."

Bikini nods before kneeling to be on eye level with him.

"Your Grandpa is right. Where is he?"

"He's dead. A monster killed him, so all I have left is Grandpa's treasure."

Bikini holds a hand over her mouth.

"You mean you've been living out here by yourself this whole time…?"

"Yeah! I fish for food and train on my own now!"

Bikini couldn't help but pity the poor boy. It must be lonely out here in the mountains with only the wild as your company. A thought then occurs to her as she pulls out the Dragon Ball.

"Well, have you seen one of these before?"

"Ah! T-That's Grandpa's treasure! Why are you holding it?!"

"Your Grandpa left you with a Dragon Ball? H-Hey!"

The boy moves faster than she could properly react, and steals the Dragon Ball from her, holding the staff out again.

"Thief! I'm going to teach you a lesson!"

"B-But I don't want to fight-!"

"Power Pole, Extend!"

The staff stretches and strikes Bikini's head. She stumbles back before falling on rear, disoriented. The boy leaps into the air ready to knock her out. Instead of landing, he finds himself motionless in the air. Bikini's horn glows as she rubs her head trying to calm him.

"I didn't steal that! Please, list-"

"Power Pole, Extend!"

Bikini yelps as the staff strikes her head again. She curls up into a ball as the boy stands triumphantly over her.

"I won! Are you sorry yet!?"

"I-I didn't steal anything…! That's the Five-Star Dragon Ball!"

"Eh? Five stars…?"

The boy looks at the orb and counts them.

"Wow! There really are only five stars! Grandpa's treasure only has four."

He offers the Dragon Ball back with an apologetic frown.

"I'm real sorry I didn't believe you. Here."

Bikini hesitates to reach out but takes her Dragon Ball back. She stands up smiling back despite the ringing in her head.

"It's quite alright… Can I see your treasure?"

"Well… You're not a thief since you were telling the truth. It's not here though, it's at Grandpa's house."

"Then let's go! Oh, I am Bikini. What's your name?"

"Son Goku! I'll be nicer to you from now on!"

* * *

Goku takes Bikini down the path she came until they heard a loud shriek. Bulma aims a gun at a monstrous pterodactyl that draws near.

"S-Stay back you freak! I-I'll blow you away with this thing!"

The monster laughs in her face before it whips its tail at her hands, disarming her immediately.

"Gwahahaha! Now what're you gonna do? Shout some more?"

Bulma does exactly that.

"B-BIKINI! HELP!"

The monster goes to snatch her up with his terrible talons, but Bulma vanishes just before he can grab her.

"H-Huh?! GWAH-!"

Goku strikes the beast, breaking off a piece of its horned head, and watched it land dead on the ground. Bulma continues screaming even as Bikini holds her close.

"G-GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SAVAGE!"

"Bulma… It's already beaten…"

"Huh-?! W-What?"

Bulma opens her eyes to see Goku poking the corpse of the monster before turning to the girls.

"Hey! I've had this kind of meat before! It's really yummy!"

Bikini laughs nervously.

"N-No! No thank you, Goku!"

Bulma snaps at her sister confused.

"Goku?! Who's the kid? D-Did he take out that monster?!"

"From the sound of things he takes care of all the monsters in Mount Paozu."

Goku, who already set up and started a campfire to cook his meal, looks back at them.

"I haven't found the monster that killed Grandpa, but it's no big deal!"

Bikini looks to Bulma speaking in a worried tone.

"He lives all alone out here in the woods. He's pretty strong, but not that bright, I bet he's never seen another person."

"Whoa, really? He's kind of strong too…"

"So you're thinking what I'm thinking?"

The exchange a look before nodding at each other. Then their attention is taken away by Goku's strange eating habits. He was quick to cook the beast well on the outside, but it was still raw within, yet Goku chewed with large bites and inhaled about half of the entire creature within half a minute.

"Are you sure you two don't want any? It's real good!~"

Bulma gulps trying to process if such a feat is even humanly possible.

"H-He ate the bones too…! He's as much a monster as that thing…"

Bikini shakes her head but couldn't help but agree internally. Goku finishes his meal within a few minutes, patting his belly happily.

"Hehehe!~ That was real tasty! Oh, are you a girl too?"

Goku walks up to Bulma before pointing at his own head.

"What happened to your horn? Did it fall off?"

Bulma looks at Bikini realizing just how naïve and oblivious the boy truly was.

"N-No! Not all girls have horns! Only Bikini, and she's the only one that can turn into a horse too!"

"So that's what animal she turned into! I only saw it in a book before… But… You both have big balls on your chest!"

Bikini looked down at herself curiously while Bulma grabs her breasts.

"They're not all that big compared to Bulma's…"

"THESE AREN'T BALLS! THEY'RE BOOBS! DON'T GET THEM TWISTED!"

Goku laughs at Bulma's rage leaning back from her.

"Hahaha! Sorry, sorry! You wanted to see the treasure Grandpa keeps, right? This way!"'

Goku leads the two up a large hill in the densest parts of the bamboo forests where a small house sits at the very top. Goku enters it and calls out to a lonesome Four-Star Dragon Ball.

"Grandpa, I'm home! I've brought guests."

Bulma and Bikini walk in with him. Bulma exclaims seeing the Dragon Ball.

"Oh My God! There it is!"

Bikini pulls her sister back shushing her before pointing at Goku. The boy prays silently with his tail drooping low.

"This is all he has of his Grandpa. We can't take it from him…!"

Bulma rolls her eyes at Bikini.

"Well it isn't like we can take it from him by force either… Not like we would have to."

"So it's official!"

Goku turns around curious as he looks between the two.

"What's official?"

Bikini beams at him with her arms open.

"You're cordially invited to join us on our quest!~"

Goku mirrors her expression with a cheery tone.

"Oh! Wow! Really? … What's a quest?"

Bulma stumbles over herself from that.

"Y-You're joking right? Look, did your Grandpa tell you about the Dragon Balls? Gather all seven and you'll get a wish granted!"

Bikini follows after her.

"We're going around the world trying to collect them all, and we want you to come with, this way you get to see the world and keep your Dragon Ball!"

Goku looks between them before looking back at the Four-Star Ball.

"Grandpa did say he wanted me to leave the mountains one day…"

Bikini reminds him then.

"He also said that you should be nice to girls, Goku.~"

"He did say that! Okay! I'll come with you!"


	4. Chapter 4

On one of their earliest rest stops when Bulma released a small house from her capsule, Bikini did what she could to learn about their newest friend, after reassuring that Bulma's technology isn't witchcraft.

Bulma scrunches her nose in disgust.

"Ugh! You stink! When was the last time you had a bath?!"

Goku tilts his head confused.

"Bath?"

Bulma shrieks in absolute revulsion while Bikini pinches her nose.

"Ew! You country bumpkin! You can't be serious!"

"H-He smells quite serious..."

"Bikini, I'm not touching him! You clean him!"

"R-Right..."

Bulma has always been a demanding girl, but never bothered Bikini, if anything she almost relied on her older sister's decision making... Almost. Bikini takes Goku to the bathroom and the two bathe. Bulma waits outside spraying the house with an air freshener after throwing their clothes into the laundry.

"I bet she'll finally get him to take that stupid tail off his pants..."

Bikini however finds the tail to be real, although she had assumed as much, but has other questions plaguing her mind.

"Goku, was your grandpa a good person?"

"Uh-huh! He was real nice! He always kept me fed and taught me how to fight! He said I couldn't go out during full moons though... I've only ever seen it once!"

"A full moon? You're more of a monkey than a wolf! Just look at this tail!"

She takes hold of it playfully, but Goku grows limp and falls over in the tub, his face displaying discomfort and weakness. Bikini gasps and releases the tail to hold the boy up.

"G-Goku, what happened?!"

He perks up immediately and pouts at her.

"If you grab my tail, I lose all my strength!"

"I-Is that right...?"

"Yeah, but can I ask something? How come your pee pee is gone?"

"Girls don't have those. That's how you can tell a boy from a girl."

"But Bulma doesn't have a horn when you do!"

Bikini lightly brushes her horn concerned.

"That's... Well. I'm not sure. Not all boys have tails."

"They don't?! I thought Grandpa lost his. We're pretty different from everyone else, huh!"

Bikini frowns in thought. Dr. Briefs had spent years of his life, as well as her own, researching and studying her horn; her very being. It didn't bother her at first, but as years passed, she never really let it bother her. No one else is like her, and that lead to some people staring, in fact it was a leading cause for her to be home schooled.

She never thought it bothered her, or rather, she always kept smiling past the feeling of worry.

"I guess we are... I wonder, if that's okay."

He smiles at her without a hint of worry. Not a hint of insecurity or even weakness in his glowing face.

"That just means you have a horn and I have a tail, so why worry about it?"

She can't help but giggle at such a carefree and childish response. Mirroring his expression, she dries them both off and closes her eyes.

"You have a great point! Come along now, it's bed time!"

Though the group have no issue sleeping, Bikini always woke up at the start of sunrise; something that would bother Bulma to no end when they had shared rooms. To her surprise, Goku had already woken up, and from what she could see from the window is attempting to lift a boulder just barely larger than himself. Her eyes nearly gouge out her head as the small boy turns the heavy rock into a pile of rubble with his bare hands. She meets with him outside still quite shocked from the display of strength.

"I-I knew you were strong, but not THAT strong!"

Goku chuckles before flexing his muscles.

"I'm very strong! Grandpa was stronger, but I'm young, and no monster is going to beat me!"

Bikini cups her own cheek thinking about strength, the use of it and it's purpose, but Goku pulls her out with his growling stomach.

"Oh... I'm hungry! Better find food!"

She was about to offer him some, but curious to learn more about the boy, Bikini inquires about something.

"You hunted all your life, right? Why don't you show me how it's done?"

"Okay! You have to have a keen nose, that's what Grandpa said, and I can already smell something nearby!"

"Something salty..."

Bikini sniffs the air a little as Goku nods.

"Yeah! Good nose! You wanna hunt with me?"

Bikini shakes her head.

"I-I don't like hurting other things... I'll come watch over you! So you don't get lost on the way back."

"But the scent isn't that far. Oh well, I'm not done with my exercises!"

Goku runs over to another boulder and lifts it up, only for it to grow flippers and a head! Goku stumbles back as he drops the creature.

"Wha-?! It's alive!"

"D-Don't crush me...! I'm not a rock, I'm a tortoise...!"

Bikini walks over alarmed at the reveal herself.

"A tortoise? But aren't you from a tropical or marine habitat?"

Tortoise nods with a bead of sweat coming down his head.

"A-About that, see... I got lost looking for food... I can't tell my way to the sea from here so I kept wandering around..."

Goku eyes him cautiously.

"You sound slow and tired even for a turtle. Did you eat all your food you found and got hungry again?"

"No, no, I'm just running on fumes... Do you have any water I can drink...?"

Bikini takes the tortoise back to their house, surprising Bulma who got the talking animal a bucket of water, and the three watch it drink big gulps before the eldest speaks up.

"I don't know how you managed to get all the way out here. There's a desert we have to pass to get you back to the ocean!"

"There is...? Oh... I'm never going to get back home now...!"

Bikini clasps her hands together eager to help someone.

"Not with that attitude! Thankfully, we have a map of the world, and the time to spare!"

She whines as Bulma begins to pull on her hair.

"As if! I have thirty days left of summer before I go back to school!"

"B-But you only go to find a boyfriend, you're already smarter than most the teachers...!"

"I'm not wasting my time with this!"

Goku hoists the tortoise on his back.

"I'll just do it myself then and you can keep going. How far is the ocean?"

Bikini takes to Goku's side with a nod.

"I'll come with!"

Bulma, who was eager to let the boy go as she pulls the map out, shakes her head at her sister's decisions.

"Wh-! Bikini, you can't be serious!"

She blinks and the map in her hand is in Bikini's. The younger sister quickly looks it over before nodding.

"Very serious! I'm sure you can manage on your own!"

The three leave before Bulma can get another word in. With her face red with frustration, she yells out at them.

"DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK!"

She huffs and looks around her... It had only just really dawned on her that they were still within the Pazou region, which is a part of the world untouched by time, resembling the Jurassic Era where large dinosaurs still roam. Large, carnivorous, somewhat sapient dinosaurs that could swallow her in one gulp if she was even that luck.

Bulma catches up to the two in her car.

"WAIT FOR ME, DAMMIT!"

Though it took a few hours, the party makes it to a tropical beach, and Tortoise gratefully beams at Goku and Bikini.

"Thank you for helping me! Please, wait here, I'll make this trip your while."

Tortoise swims out to sea leaving the trio behind. However, it isn't long before he swims back with a short elderly man in a Hawaiian star patterned shirt and the longest bear the children had ever seen! Atop his head sat a long wizard's hat in the same pattern as his shirt. He hops off the back of the turtle patting his shorts of with a sigh.

"Ah, damp with seawater..."'

He looks up at the trio with a gruff huff studying them. He saw them from afar and his eyes grows soft for Bikini. Yet, his gaze remains on Goku with a harsh stare. Goku doesn't notice the innate hostility though and only tilts his head.

"Whoa! The turtle brought an old geezer! Are you his friend?"

Bikini chastise the boy.

"Goku, that's no way to tall to someone we just met! I'm sorry sir, my name is Bikini."

The old man doesn't respond. Rather, he ignores them and addresses Tortoise.

"Which of them helped you? Was it all of them?"

Tortoise shakes his head.

"No, only the boy and the horned girl. Pajama Girl wanted to leave me behind."

Bulma shouts angrily.

"I have a name!"

The old hermit's eyes widen as he mumbles under his breath.

"A Saiyan and an Equestrian working together...? Never heard of such a blasphemous thing... Still..."

He coughs politely and looks to Bikini.

"Alright. I am a friend of Tortoise. For your kindness, I'll bestow upon you two a gift. Bikini, was it? Step forward."

She does so with an expectant expression. The old man raises a hand and exclaims loudly.

"Come Forth, Eternal Phoenix!"

Yet nothing happened. Tortoise gasps and pulls on the hermit's shirt.

"U-Uh, Sir... The Phoenix died from food poisoning."

"W-What!? When was this!? I thought that perverted buffoon was taking care of them until I got back!"

"The day before actually. We were waiting for the Phoenix to return but they never did..."

The hermit drops his jaw dumbfounded... Then grumpily shakes his head groaning.

"I was going to give you eternal life... But it seems that can't happen."

Bikini eyes light up as she finds something of value.

"Can I have that instead? Around your neck?"

"This little thing?"

He holds up an orange crystal ball with three red stars inside. Bikini nods.

"Yes, please! It would mean a lot!"

"Really? H-Here."

He hands it over confused as the girl brings it to Bulma. The sisters cheer together as the Dragon Radar confirms it as the Three-Star Ball. Goku approaches the old hermit next looking at him oddly.

"Hey old man. Are you okay? You look all stiff and tired."

"I am stiff and tired. Do you want a reward too?"

"Not really."

That catches the hermit off-guard. He knows the true nature of what this boy is, that they are selfish and greedy, yet Goku merely shrugs this off. What he says next confounds the old man further.

"Oh, right. The turtle had to eat the food he left to get you to make it. So when they were talking, I took this!"

Goku pulls out a food capsule from his go with a friendly smile.

"It's a magic bean that holds a bunch of food!"

Bulma gasps and stomps over correcting him yet again.

"It is not a bean! It's a capsule that holds our food! You really want to give that away?"

Goku tosses it to the hermit without a second thought.

"We can always find more food later."

The hermit catches this and pockets it. Saiyans require a massive amount of food, enough to fill even the most gluttonous of aliens, and yet this small Saiyan boy selflessly gives away such a thing without a catch. The hermit hands the capsule to Tortoise with a softer sigh.

"Boy... I actually have another gift I can give you. Would you like it?"

"Huh? Oh, sure!"

"Come, Flying Nimbus!"

The old man calls out and a golden cloud flies down from the heavens. He gestures to it as it floats between him and Goku.

"This is a floating cloud is called, Kintoun, in other parts of the world. I call it the Flying Nimbus, and it will allow any person with a pure heart to soar through the sky, understand?"

Goku nods with a joyful shout.

"Amazing! I wonder how it tastes!"

The hermit shouts at him.

"D-Don't you dare try to eat it! Goodness, I wonder if you can even use it..."

His eyes bug out his head as Goku hops on without any effort.

"Soryah!"

Goku goes flying in loops, high and low, nearly out of sight all around before returning back to the group with a cheerful grin.

"This is awesome! Thanks, old man!"

The hermit huffs stroking his beard.

"Starswirl... At least call me by my name. Be sure to take care of that cloud and it will take care of you."

Starswirl smiles under his magnificent beard as he watches Bikini climb on curiously.

"Oh my...! It's so soft, like a bed, or a flying carpet!"

Bulma smirks and tries to hop on herself.

"If Bikini can get on surely I-"

She falls through with her face landing in the sand. Goku laughs rubbing his head.

"I guess your heart isn't pure! Whatever that means!"

"But I am pure! I'm a fair maiden who hasn't even had her first kiss yet!"

The old man shakes his head as he hops on top of Tortoise. He is confused, curious, and hopeful for what the future may have in store. He certainly could not expect this in his countless years. He leaves the trio for their own adventure, whatever that strange ball may bring them.

Bulma huffs as she speeds fast as she can after the two, but Goku and Bikini easily keep up with her on the Nimbus, and they even begin to fly ahead.

"Slow down, will you!? I'm the one with the radar!"

Goku laughs as he pilots the cloud.

"I didn't think anything could move this fast!"

Bikini looks to ahead as they approach a village soon.

"At this rate finding the Dragon Balls will be easy as pie! Let's hurry, Bulma, Goku!"


	5. Chapter 5

On the planet Namek, where various isles act as the only form land on a vast green ocean, a large dome house that sits on a mountainous spire stands tall over the world. The home of Grand Elder Guru, the oldest Namekian alive, who watches over the planet and his children with his aide Nail. On this day, many years ago, Nail senses an approaching power and grows defensive.

"An attack? No... What is this power I sense?"

For him, one of the last Warrior Namekians alive, it unnerves him to feel an oncoming force that could match his own. However, his mind is alerted by a telepathic message from his Father and teacher.

_"Nail. Do not be alarmed. That is a friend who is in great need of our help. The planets Equestria and Vegeta are no more. But there are survivors. There are but a handful Saiyans left in the known universe, but there are many children evacuated from Equestria, many that will live under the cruel rule of a tyrant."_

"But one of those children are headed this way? I met the Queen of Equestria, h-her power is nothing like this!"

_"It is a descendant of hers. Two children escaped that will be instrumental in our future, and one has arrived now, a child of the moon."_

Nail braces himself as a gale blows against him, the space pod detailing celestial stars and lunar symbols, floating just above the ground despite it's speedy approach. Nail approaches the craft and watches it open to reveal a baby with a black horn and dusk blue skin. She sleeps soundly even as he lifts her up from her cushioned seat.

"The moon... Is such a thing wise, Grand Elder? The calamity that took us so many years to recover from-"

_"Could and can be stopped by her... We must raise the child, teach her of not just our ways, but of the people of her own ways as well."_

Nail brings the child in for Guru to see with his own wizened eyes. A giant compared to his kin, the young warrior raises her high so that the larger Namekian can hold his hand to the baby's head.

"Able to sleep past the hazardous travels of space, with great dormant power beyond that I have ever seen, even now she unconsciously explores a realm so few in the universe can access after many years of training... The Realm of Dreams..."

Nail blinks as he looks at the child bewildered.

"She is but a babe... However, the Equestrians have aided us before."

"Yes... It was they who warned us ahead of time of the coming disaster... This is now a debt we pay with this child... I can see her future, briefly and in flashes, but it will not be of peace... Nail. Train the girl to defend herself... To defend others. She will not be with us long..."

"Yes, Grand Elder."

* * *

"Dodge!"

Nail thrust his hand forth and watched with an iota of pride as a small girl rolls out of the way of an explosive beam. She copies him and attacks with her own blast from both of her hands. Nail scoffs at the pitiful power and raises a hand to slap it away.

"You've proven yourself more powerful than this!"

His eyes widen as his elbow is damaged heavily from a concentrated blast from her horn, rending his arm practically useless. She lunges at him with savage ferocity; knife hands with her sharpened nails, jabs aimed for his head and torso to distract him, before she would send a kick to his knee.

He saw all of her attacks coming and effortlessly blocked them with but his one arm. When she aimed her kick, he had interrupts her with a punch to her nose.

"Still too slow, Luna!"

She tumbles back on the ground but recovers with a kick off the ground. As she launches herself ahead, Nail appears behind her, sending an elbow for her neck. She reacts with a back flip over the elbow, and kicks Nail in the jaw. The Namekian spins away from the force before flying off his feet from a series of magical bolts fired from her horn.

He's blasted into the water, vanishing past the surface, the Equestrian stands at the edge of the island waiting for a sign.

"Hiding isn't your way, Nail!"

"Being observant isn't yours."

She turns around only to double over from a knee in her gut. She's firmly planted into the ground from an elbow to the head. The Namekian stands straight with his hands behind his back letting out a breath.

"We'll stop here today. You've gotten significantly stronger in such a short time."

She pushes herself off of the ground with a growl.

"I still can't beat you... It's not good enough!"

Nail pulls her up to her feet and gently pats her head.

"You're the strongest fighter on the planet next to myself in only a handful of years."

"I refuse to be complacent! I'm to be an alicorn, aren't I?!"

"You aren't one now. You are looking too far ahead again, clouding your vision of the present, focus Luna."

She stews in her self-loathing of her failures, yet she calms herself and nods as she recognizes his words to be true, taking solace in the statement earlier. It is true, no one on Namek but Nail could provide her with proper physical training. Without another word, the two float off the ground using their energy, and fly for their shared home in Guru's Shelter. Guru smiles with a quaint tone as Luna walks in; Nail standing guard outside able to hear them past the walls. The young Equestrian leans against the elder's leg with tears in her eyes.

"G-Grand Elder Guru. I'm not strong enough yet. I tried so hard today, I even managed to strike Nail, but it isn't enough."

"Hm, do you really think so? Nail is many years your elder, with much knowledge imparted on him, whereas you are now entering your third year of life. You give yourself to little credit, yet seek to prove yourself far too heavily, my child."

He places a hand on her head.

"There's so many threats, so much danger waiting for you past our planet, yet you can overcome them all. I see it now, but it will be a grueling task to garner that strength, and it will take time. Do you understand, dear Luna?"

With reluctance, she nods as she listens to his wisdom and closes her eyes.

"I want to see these dangers. I know you wouldn't lie to me, but I can't fathom anything more powerful than Porunga."

Her eyes soften and her breathing slows as she enters a deep sleep without even realizing it. For most creatures, sleeping is a state of near unconsciousness, but for Luna it is another state of being no different than being awake. Guru meets her in this unique state having studied magic arts of dream travel himself.

"I can show you, and you will one day be so adept at this that you will be the one to teach me, but until then..."

In her perspective, they leave their physical bodies and travel in speeds unknown across the stars, soon nearing a strange planet. A planet rife in civil war.

"There will be those who refuse help for they only know destruction. It is with them that your patience will truly be tested."

They travel to another one, where alien invaders wearing strange armor enforce their will upon the populace in the name of their tyrant.

"Then there are those who only respond to a greater power, soldiers strong in body but weak in mind and heart, those who have lost their way in order to survive. Do not hate them but seek to save them."

They then wander to a dying world having it's entire life force leeched from a tree planted by a party of villains.

"There are those who will steal that which is not theirs to use and abuse it for their own gains..."

A nearby star system is made cold and desolate from the army fleet of a mysterious yet familiar figure.

"And those who were once part of our own, an enemy that can hurt you in ways few others could."

Finally, they arrive at another galaxy entirely, or more accurately the space between galaxies in deep space, where a large space station once floated in technological glory now floats as flaming space debris soon to be put out by the absolute chill of the void. In this destructive spectacle is a singular figure that breaks logic, roaring with a planet shattering force as an overwhelming power is unleashed, further destroying the area with their mere presence.

"At last, there are those that you should avoid, the ones beyond redemption. One day you will face this creature and it will be at your discretion to seal or exterminate it. Do you see now, Luna? Why we keep you here, train you, in both body and mind?"

She's blown away, rarely does Guru ever let her wander beyond the planet, but the wonder and amazement she once held is now replaced with sheer disgust and terror. The universe is so full of irreparable evil that she can hardly stomach it. However, this only strengthens her resolve as she nods.

"Yes, Grand Elder... I will continue my training."

Guru nods at the answer and begins to fade from her senses as he slowly begins to wake up.

"I trust you with the knowledge given. You should be safe in this state to explore, but be careful. There are those that can perceive you even as you are."

She nods but continues her new research. If all she can do for now is watch, then she'll learn, she'll prepare a plan for when the time comes...

* * *

Years pass and as her body grows, so too does her spirit and mind, having become a near equal to Nail. Though she still has never bested him, she has made it into matching him in ties during their matches, which brings great satisfaction to the warrior Namek. Luna has not just grown in physical power, but has developed a list of things to do for when she is allowed to leave the planet, starting with the recruitment of an army of her own. She wouldn't dare ask any Namekian to follow her cause, for their way is of peace and she has grown to love them as they love her, she will cut all ties to them once she leaves their atmosphere.

In the many years she has explored the universe she has made several notes on worthy targets. The Space Pirate Turles, The Conqueror Slug, the Ostentatious Ginyu Force, and the Blood Chilling Cold Family. The Frieza Empire spans the entire North Galaxy, and the Cooler Empire which occupies the South Galaxy.

However, all these threats she is certain she can defeat, not now for sure but one day. All but one. A threat so volatile, so enormous, so insurmountable that she could not ignore as she has done with the others. A threat she learned the name to be Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan.

* * *

_It was two years ago, on her tenth birthday she would explore the strange phenomenon she had found with Guru, and would find a boy roughly her own age. He would tremble in rage as he sat in his chair, power pulsating through his body ready to explode at a moment's notice, his mind running with jumbled thoughts as he caressed a scar on his torso._

_Luna grew quite adept at the magic of Dream Travel and all the powers such a field would allow. She knew the dangers but risked it all for the sake of her ever-thirsting curiosity. She understood the greed of Turles and Slug, the power hungriness of Frieza and Cooler, the fear and loyalty of the Ginyu Force... But this tailless Saiyan boy who was roughly as tall as Nail? Why would rage fill his heart, break his mind, and force ungodly energy to near tear his hardened body apart? She had to know._

_Establishing a link with his mind to hers as her astral projection rested her head against his, she would close her eyes and open them in his, watching the world from his view. She could hear his thoughts, see his memories, and finally put the missing pieces of the puzzle together at last._

_His name is Broly, the son of Paragus, and on the day he was born he was worshiped by the doctors. Saiyans and aliens on the planet at the time would sing his praises... However, he was an infant, yet Saiyans are born with pride. A pride that was taken from him as a mere babe from another one next to him. A child named, Kakarot, who's power was nothing. A mere joke, and yet he screamed with pride, roared with the innate bestial force of a warlord. Broly, who had only just been born, was shaken by this sound. Made weak and thus mocked as a child in his earliest days._

_"Ten-thousand! A power level of ten-thousand! That's unheard of even among the elite at this age!"_

_"You're right, makes his neighbor look like nothing. But listen to that wailing! That's Bardock's brat alright!"_

_"Hyahyahyahya! Look! He's got Paragus' brat whining too! He might be a wuss honestly... Wouldn't blame the King if he went through with his verdict."_

_The day would come as King Vegeta would enter the nursery. Broly watched him from his crib as he thought the King had come to take Kakarot away. This low-class trash that tormented him for hours on end, making him restless and afraid, hoping for someone to save him from the pain. That is until Broly is lifted up by his ankle by King Vegeta and sees the knife come plunging his side. All is dark after that. Most children would be dead, in fact most adults would certainly die from such a wound._

_But not Broly._

_As Planet Vegeta would begin to rumble with its __imminent destruction approaching, in the trash where things rot with waste, Broly would awaken. Paragus, who barely clung to life from King Vegeta's attack, was taken into safety by the infant as he awoken to a power not seen in millennia. A bubble would shield them from the blast and act as their space vessel until they arrived at a space station. They would recover and rebuild a life there, until someone had made a mistake attempting to take Broly's life for a profit, as Frieza had put out a bounty on any Saiyan alive._

_This would lead to the day when they had met, that fateful day where Broly would destroy an entire planet's worth of people, and Luna was there to see the aftermath. Now, she had witnessed the act as well, and the results that would follow. Paragus wanted to feel some modicum of joy at his son's power, his savagery, but he only felt fear for his own life. In time he would turn to Slug, the Super Namekian who was all of the evil purged from Guru's own body, for a solution. He would put on an act going to join him and his cause to save his son from Frieza. Slug, with his vast resources, would construct a device in the guise of a crown, necklace, bracers and shoes that were truthfully mind-altering shackles. Nothing would control Broly, but they could restrain him, forcing his brain into a near apathetic state._

_But on nights like these when the moon is full, Broly could feel his power rising, the Oozaru inside raging wildly with his unending power. It was at this moment that Luna gasped as he had made his way to a mirror, and in the reflection she saw herself, forgetting that the link she had made between their minds were two-way._

_"Get out of my head."_

_Luna would. Normally this is an invasive thing, a privacy that all sentient things should have, but after learning what she had learned? How could she leave this boy alone._

_"No."_

_"What...?!"_

_"My name is Luna. I'm an Equestrian, searching to help people."_

_Broly growled as he grabbed at his head, herself copying his movements in the mirror._

_"We're... Enemies... Saiyans and Equestrians-! Kill each other!"_

_"That's what the Saiyans of Vegeta would do. Are you like them? Are you going to follow the orders of a dead king?"_

_It was cruel, and even dishonest one could say to try and manipulate him, but she could feel it. The chance of this creature being good were one in a billion, but it was there, and his power... This power bulging in his body, his soul, it tore away at him but it felt so euphoric. She needed to explode, as a volcano ready to erupt yet unable to, she could understand him far better now. Why he would be so... Broken, mentally. She had to do what she could no matter how underhanded. Broly, somewhat aware of this, shook his head regardless._

_"He is a dead man now. I... I follow the orders, of my father."_

_"Following orders like a dog rather than a son. That is no way to treat you."_

_"I am a monster, he must leash me."_

_"No, you are a weapon, a force of nature. You were meant to be free, and I know how you can do it without alerting anyone."_

_"Lies! Bullshit! Leave me be!"_

_"The jewels on your accessories, there's a look alike material for them that's common throughout the universe, and you've enough willpower to act on your own for short periods of time."_

_"Why are you telling me this? Do you want me to destroy everything!? I'd gladly rip that leather green-skinned slug from his throne just as I'd gladly rip you from my brain!"_

_"I'm telling you because I know you want more than just destruction. You don't want to feel weak ever again, Broly... And I can give you that."_

_"... W-What... What must I do...?"_

* * *

Ever since then she has maintained constant contact with him. She had once thought that training with Nail would prove most difficult, but merely talking with the psychopathic Broly itself is another venture entirely, and yet she found more enjoyment in it despite that. The progress she has made with him is something she can only hope isn't a front put up by the young Saiyan. He would go from the describing the glee of breaking a body into the tortures of his mind being used against him. It was hardly ever a one-sided conversation either, as she had her own ranting and ramblings to rave on about, and to her surprise he would listen. Of course, his advice was always violent, but at times it was the brash casual nature of it all, the sheer absurdity of conversations that would bring a twisted sense of joy.

They had planned meeting for years, and soon that day would arrive as Guru would hand her a ship to traverse the stars with.

The whole planet was there, though when compared to the planets she's seen in her dreams it has hit her just how few Namekians there truly are, and just how important it is that no one knows about it. As she says her goodbyes to her friends, those she consider family, she's stopped by Nail who offers her a strange pod.

"You came down on this planet on this. With it, all the knowledge of Equestrians that the Queen could bestow, but more importantly the means of which to communicate with your sister."

She's taken aback by the statement and shakes her head from shock.

"S-Sister...?! I have a sister?"

Nail nods.

"Grand Elder Guru wanted to tell you, but it was my own decision that we hold that information so you could focus on your training. Now that you're leaving us, we needed to give you a goal, something to attain for so you do not get lost wandering deep space."

Luna isn't sure how to feel. She wants to be upset, truly, but she already has her own goals. However, if her sister is anything like herself than she would be at a significant advantage.

"I understand... I already have something to strive for. I'm going to collect all the remaining Equestrians and re-build the empire. You've taught me so much and I'll do what I can to repay you one day."

Moori, a Namekian elder, shakes his head at her as he speaks up.

"Nonsense! The revival of Equestria would be enough! But before anything, please stay safe in your adventure, Luna."

With a final group hug, Princess Luna enters her spaceship and leaves Namek at last. She would arrive on an artificial planet, an asteroid terraformed with its own atmosphere, the home of her first real friend. As she stepped out onto the ground, adjusting to the much lighter gravity best she could, she's met with a small unit of helmeted soldiers.

"This area is property of Lord Slug! State your business!"

Though strong, they can't fire their own energy as she's been taught, and their guns are nothing to her. She stands firm and speaks with no sense of urgency.

"I'm here for my friend. You'd be wise to step aside."

They fire on her as she takes her first step, before vanishing in their eyes. Luna has only ever fought with Nail, and those were always contained battles meant for training, yet now she will finally put the skills she has learned to the test. Sensing their own power in comparison to her own, she held back quite a bit as her fists broke right through their armor, her kicks sending them far into neighboring plateaus, and her beams firing from her horn knocking out those out of her range in an instant.

"Stop right there!"

She turns to a voice she recognize by now, the voice of Paragus. He stands with Broly at his side and the device in the guise of a gold hand brace. The remaining forces all began to shiver and whimper as they scrambled away to their ships past the horizon. They abandoned their comrades, knowing that if Broly is to be used even in the slightest, this base is as god as space dust. Paragus raises a brow at Luna.

"You're an Equestrian, and a Unicorn, yet you fight even fiercer than most Earthen Ponies. Why have you come here?"

Luna points right at Broly.

"My name is Luna, the last of two Princesses of Equestria, and I aim to rebuild the Equestrian Empire by ridding the universe of the evils that felled it in the first place."

Paragus sneers at such a cliched and predictable answer.

"So you've come to snuff out the last of the Saiyans?"

What he hadn't expected was Broly to walk over to her with not aggression, no commands given, no rage. He stands in front of her and holds out a hand as she answers Paragus despite her eyes being on the young giant.

"No. I've come to recruit you as my partners and equals. The war between us is over when Frieza destroyed our worlds. If we are to thrive..."

She takes his hand with a firm grasp unable to hide the smile within as she takes the first step to an arduous journey.

"Equestrian and Saiyan must work hand-in-hand. Isn't that right, Broly?"

Broly nods mirroring her smile with a small one of his own. Paragus couldn't believe it. His son, who could only harbor hatred and resentment in his heart, a beast in man's form forced into a state of absolute stoicism now wears a gentle smile of boy.

"Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

"So that's what she's up to, hm?"

Starswirl watches Luna from a floating crystal ball. An old woman sits atop it, barely any bigger than the ball itself, chuckling as she watches from her spot.

"Twelve years old and already she's out and about, eh? Is this thing normal of Equestrians?"

Starswirl strokes his beard closing his eyes to think.

"It isn't uncommon for us to seek out the company of others, yes. I worry for her future."

The elder woman floats away from Starswirl before summoning the image of Bikini within her crystal ball.

"Is that why you're letting this one stay on Earth? You aliens are quite confusing."

"I've your payment here."

He takes out a series of gold bars from his pocket, but Baba narrows her eyes at him.

"How will I know that isn't just a mud brick you transmuted into gold, hm?"

He scoffs and tosses it at her much to her surprise.

"I'm not like that Crane fool. I honor my side of the bargain."

He turns ready to make his leave, but Baba floats in front of him with a slightly annoyed look.

"Oh don't get your beard tangled in a twist! This is a bit much even for a simple divination so I'll let you have a free one now."

Starswirl raises a brow at the fortune-teller's gracious act, but only nods at her for the offer, after all he knew the value of her power. They watch as the crystal ball swirls before an image of a demon being freed from a sealed container.

* * *

Goku looks around idly floating on Nimbus as Bulma and Bikini look over the radar. Bikini scratches her head.

"This village is pretty empty... Does anyone even live here?"

Bulma pockets the radar with a huff.

"There'd have to be people here! It looks way too nice to have been abandoned. Either way, one of these houses has a Dragon Ball, I'm sure of it."

Bikini looks through one of the many windows.

"No one seems to be inside... Ah! But this house has tea on the stove!"

Goku goes over to the door and knocks on it.

"Grandpa said that's dangerous if left alone. Someone's gotta be in here, right?"

After waiting, he punches through the door, opening the door from the inside. Bulma sighs with a deadpan.

"Brute strength is all you know how to do, huh?"

"Heehee! Anyone home?"

Goku calls out as he steps inside. A shadow comes running at him from inside the house, an ax in hand comes down on Goku's head.

"D-Die you monster!"

"Wh-?"

The ax breaks against Goku's skull, not even splitting his hair, although it leaves a nasty bump on his head. Goku rubs his small injury with a whine.

"Oww! What was that for?!"

A balding man steps back cowering in fear before he drops to his knees.

"D-Don't take my daughter, O Great Oolong!"

Goku only tilts his head as Bikini enters to check his bump.

"Oolong? I'm not Oolong, I'm Goku!"

"Goodness, you're not just strong, you're incredibly durable too?"

Goku giggles at her while the poor man looks between them.

"Y-You're not Oolong...? Oh! I'm so sorry!"

The people of the town gathered at the center, the mayor being the man who attacked Goku lowers his head to the trio, gesturing to a young girl by his side.

"You see, we've been plagued under the cruel rule of a monster named Oolong. He's a shape-shifting demon, who's true form we don't even know! He comes to our village and takes a young girl from a family as his wife. We never see them again, but he comes back for another after some time! I can't take it anymore!"

Bikini gasps in horror.

"What a terrible creature. Something must be done about this-! Ow!"

Bulma interrupts her by pulling on her hair.

"Not that I like this either, but we're not exactly here to slay monsters, remember?"

The mayor huffs with shoulder slumped.

"As if anything could slay Oolong. He's far too massive for anything pierce his hide, I'm sure of it."

Bikini slaps Bulma's hand away ignoring the older girl sticking her tongue out at her.

"You're sure of it? Has anyone tried to face him?"

The people all shook their heads.

"W-We're too scared to even try to raise a hand against him."

"He takes such horrifying forms..."

"Seriously! He's massive I bet that explosion I heard not too long ago was him! He was probably moving a mountain!"

Bulma rolls her eyes at the village's superstitious beliefs, but then she smiled as she remembered why they were there. taking out one of the Dragon Balls.

"I think we can sort this out, but only if you have something like this!"

Everyone looked at each other confused trying to figure out what the small sphere even is, but one old woman widens her eyes in exclamation.

"Ah! I have something like that! One moment..."

She holds out a Dragon Ball with six stars on it.

"My grandmother had found it when she was a really small girl. If this is all you want to get rid of Oolong though I'll happily depart with it!"

Bulma cheers ready to take it on the spot, but Bikini stops her with a gracious smile to the elder.

"We'll take it after the deed is done, ma'am. Right Bulma, Goku?"

Bulma nods satisfied with finding her goal.

"Of course! We'll have to use our heads for this one. A shape-shifter sounds pretty dangerous!"

She then looks to Goku with a sneer.

"And I have the perfect idea...~ Hey! What are you doing?!"

Goku pats the old woman down getting a blush from the elder.

"Oh! So you're a girl!"

"My, my, such a bold young man!~"

Bulma pulls Goku away by his hair grumbling...

* * *

Bikini watches with Bulma from inside the house.

"Are you sure this will work?"

Bulma snickers as she watches a young girl stand out in the open idly adjusting her head wrap and dress. Heavy stomps sound and the attention is on an arriving giant. A towering ogre in a bridal tuxedo. Oolong bellows in a booming voice.

**"THERE YOU ARE MY BRIDE! READY TO LEAVE?"**

Goku turns around as he was instructed to from Bulma before speaking in a fake nervous tone.

"N-No, not yet..."

The ogre leans side to side, trying to see his prized bride's face.

**"OHO!~ YOU MUST BE SCARED! IS THAT IT?"**

That couldn't be farther from the truth. Goku squirms and fidgets in place due to his full bladder. He turns after hearing a strange poof hoping that the big monster left so he could pee. Instead, a handsome man in similar attire stands there waiting for him.

"Is this much better, young lady?"

"Uh..."

Immediately, Bulma runs out of the house despite Bikini's attempts to call her back.

"What a hunk!"

"B-Bulma wait, he can change his shape!"

Oolong looks to a now entranced Bulma with a raised brow as the girl runs out to him.

"Huh? Who are you? You want to be my bride instead?"

"Of course! I'm Bulma, sixteen years old!"

"Oh yeah, what's your breast size?"

Bulma proudly pushes her breasts together with a huge smile.

"Eighty-five!"

Oolong turns away from her blushing madly. This girl is practically throwing herself at him, even if she's older than him, she's big enough for him to get a puff-puff! His attention is taken away from his lecherous desires as he hears water running. He turns to Goku seeing him lift the hem of his dress to pee.

"W-What!? That was a boy this whole time-?! **You Tricked Me!?**"

Oolong shouts angrily as he turns into a large boar. Bulma, blinking from surprise, would be pulled back by Bikini by her hair.

"Oh man, what a filthy pig!"

"You're one to talk, Bulma! Handsome men being your weakness is quite problematic!"

Bikini then shouted out to Goku as she and Bulma ran back into the house.

"Goku! Stop him! Try to capture him so we can figure out where those other girls are!"

Goku discards the dress smiling as he holds his Power Pole out.

"Yeah! I bet he'll taste real good after some time in a fire!"

Oolong takes a step back confused as to why this small child would even think of taking him on.

"H-Hey! You're seriously thinking of taking me on?! A-A-Aren't I scary lookin'?!"

Goku stares at the large boar for a moment before grinning.

"No way! You look tasty!"

Oolong grits his teeth at that. This kid is insane! His eyes then move to the town clock which only makes his heart race faster. He's running out of time.

"W-Well... SEE YA AROUND!"

Goku gasps as Oolong flees cowardly. The boar cuts a turn behind a fence just narrowly escaping Goku's sight. In that moment, his form changes in a puffy cloud into a small pig-man in a militant uniform, and casually leans against the fence as Goku runs up to him.

"Hey! Did a huge boar run by here?!"

"Yeah. He went that way."

Goku runs off leaving Oolong to snicker to himself as he makes a plan, only for him to stumble to the side from a rock falling on his head.

"Ow-! Hey! Who threw that at me?!"

Bikini, floating down from above on the Flying Nimbus glares down at Oolong.

"So THAT'S what you look like, isn't it? I got worried for Goku and decided to follow him, but if you were really all that scary and strong, you would've just attacked him in the Town!"

"A-Ahh! W-Well-!"

"And that rock I threw made you shout in pain... You're... Actually very weak!"

Oolong stammers and quakes as he desperately looks for an escape. That is before he leaps high with a yelp! Goku, having noticed Bikini and heard her, thrusted his Power Pole right into the pig's butt. He grins and places it back on his back.

"Well I'll be! You're even smaller than I am!"

"Don't shove things in people's asses! What kind of monster are you!?"

The two return with Oolong bound in rope. The village all gather around the trio amazed.

"T-That's his true form...?"

"Look how small he is!"

"I don't even want to punish him when he looks so pathetic."

Bulma shakes her head sighing as she steps up to Bikini.

"And you told me to be careful. You went off on your own recklessly! What if he was a monster?"

Bikini's cheeks flush as she looks to the ground.

"I-I didn't want to stand idle... But there's something more important to talk about!"

Bikini glares at Oolong which sends a shiver down the young pigs spine. She folds her arms and taps her foot as she makes a demand.

"What did you do with all the other girls? They better not be harmed, or else we'll let Goku will eat you, spit-roasted above a fire!"

Oolong stifles a squeal and grumbles as he reluctantly brings the entire village to an estate deep in the forest. He opens the door with a sigh.

"T-They're in here."

The fathers of the taken girls rush inside, all elated hearing that they were alive, but then fell bewildered as the girls were more than alive. They were pampered! One reclines on a couch in a fancy dress with glass of juice, another does stretches in front of a large television in aerobics tights, and the last swims leisurely in an indoor pool. Oolong looks to the ground trembling with a nervous huff.

"I-I wanted the last girl because I saw she was obedient... These girls costed me a fortune, I'm practically broke, so please take them back..."

* * *

Bulma drives a speedboat down a river with Goku and Bikini in tow. She holds their newly obtained Dragon-Ball with a big grin.

"That's three down! four to go!"

Bikini claps her hands with a beaming smile as she cheers in the passenger's seat.

"We'll find all of the Dragon Balls in no time!"

Oolong then shouts in the backseat as Goku glares at him hungriliy.

"T-That's great and all but why am I still here?!"

"We're going to make bacon out of you."

"WHAT?! YOU'RE JOKING, RIGHT?!"

Goku giggles as he leans back in his seat, not answering the porky pervert, which only makes Oolong sweat harder. Bikini looks back at him with a suspicious look.

"We're not going to cook you if you don't try anything silly."

Oolong snickers before turning into a fish leaping into the air for the river.

"Oh yeah? Good luck catching me this time-! Huh?! What gives! I'm a fish not a bird why am I still in the air?!"

Bikini glares at the shapeshifter as she holds him in the air with her magic.

"Try as you might, you won't escape us."

Bulma looks back smugly sneering.

"Plus that shape-shifting is super useful! Who knows when it'll come in handy!~"

Oolong is held in the air until he returns to a pig as the group makes for land. Bulma pulls out a map in her jacket squinting.

"I marked where the Dragon Ball should be according to the radar... Here! We just have to pass this desert and we should be good at the base of the mountain!"

She shows the map to the others, and though Bikini and Goku are invested, Oolong exclaims in fear!

"T-That's Fry Pan Mountain! Why in the Hell would you want to go there for?! Count me out-!"

Oolong felt frozen in place before finding himself yet again under the harsh gaze of Bikini.

"We're going. Think of it as proper punishment for your mischief in that village!"

"Hhhnnn... B-But that's where rhe Great Ox King lives! He's a ferocious bloodthirsty guy who'll make us into porkchops if we run through his turf!"

Bulma snickers as she folds folds the map up and pockets it as she goes for her caspule case.

"Not to worry, Oolong, cause I've got a helicopter capsule right... Er, right... Uh...?"

Bulma begins to pale as she checks all of her pockets before looking into the boat. Her head then snaps to Bikini in a panic.

"Hey, sis? Y-You have our capsule case, right?"

Bikini only blinks back before shaking her head.

"Not since we met the Turtle Wizard. I'm sure you had them last."

"Then where are they cause I had them around-! Oh no...! D-Did we drop them into the lake?!"

Goku looks to the still frozen Oolong who struggles to break free of the golden aura in futility.

"Can't you search for them, Oolong? You can turn into a fish!"

But the pig shakes his head.

"N-No way! I can't even breathe underwater, I only change my shape, not my anatomy! Besides, the lake is huge, and my shapeshifting only lasts a good five minutes! Then I have to rest, for one, meaning we'd be going back and forth every six minutes!"

Bikini frowns looking up to the clouds above.

"We'd be at it for hours... But, I think I have a solution! Goku, summon Nimbus!"

Goku calls out and with a leap hopd right onto the golden cloud. Bikini carefully gets on with a beaming smile.

"And now for my master plan!"

Her horn glows radiantly before both Bulma and Oolong are carried into the air by her magic.

"We should be able to travel fine, like this right?"

Oolong however is frantic in the air.

"N-No no way, put me down! I'd rather crawl across the dirt on my own then have someone fly for me!"

Even Bulma pulled her skirt down with a wild snarl.

"And I don't want any perverts like this pig looking up my skirt!"

Hours later in the desert, Bulma sweats profusely as she uses a stick they found by the lake to support herself while Oolong drags his feet in the sand.

"S-So... So hot..."

"My butt is so full of sand I'm might cough up a dust devil...!"

Goku raises a brow at them as he walks with them.

"You two are pretty weak. Are you sure you don't want to try Bikini's idea?"

Bulma had changed into a more appropriate outfit for the desert, wearing shorts as opposed to her dress, but as she turnes Oolong answered for them both in a shout.

"No Way! We said what we had to say about it and that's final!"

Oh how Bulma wanted to kill that pig then and now... But she was practically out of energy. Bikini merely blinked at the outburst before she looks to Bulma worried.

"Maybe we should take a break? There's plenty of shade in that rock formation over there."

Bulma sighs in relief and makes her way into an alcove.

"I'm taking a nap... Don't wake me up or else!"

Bikini begins to walk away until Oolong shouts after her.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!"

"I've got to go pee. Stay with Goku."

Oolong grumbles kicking the sand before glaring into the distance with squinting eyes.

"Hey, kid... You see that over there?"

"Hm?"

Goku looks in the same direction and finds himself tilting his head in curiosity. On two seat hovercycle making sand billow out from below it rides a handsome young man and a mischievous looking cat. Oolong then yelps and starts to run.

"Holy smokes! T-That bandit's coming right for us! We gotta get outta here!"

Goku only blinks before patting his stomach.

"I'm hungry..."

The bandit stops right in front of Goku while Oolong watches from the safety of the alcove. The pigs shivers but then grins, cause if the bandit kills Goku then he's home free, and even if that doesn't happen it looks like he can run away while they're doing their thing anyhow!

The bandit looks down at Goku grinning.

"Hey, you got any food or cash?"

Goku shakes his head. The bandit sighs.

"My name's Yamcha! I rule the desert here and I think you should give me something, brat. You couldn't have gotten here all on your own!"

Goku speaks up with a smile then!

"Oh I'm not alone! I'm with Oolong! See him over there?"

He points over to the exasperated pig. Oolong starts sweating what little sweat he has left as Yamcha looks over at him. Things only got worse as the cat hops out and shouts.

"Did you say Oolong?! Pervert Oolong!"

The pig couldn't believe it and leapt out of hiding as he recognized the voice.

"You're Crybaby Puar! What're you doing out here!"

Yamcha relaxes with a cool smile as he rests a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"You know each other? You don't exactly sound like friends."

Puar sticks his tongue out at Oolong before replying.

"Not at all! He's a big bully when we went to Shapeshifting Academy! He got kicked out for stealing the teacher's panties!"

Yamcha scoffs as he draws his blade.

"Then I guess we're the good guys taking stuff from these low lives. Stand back Puar, I got this."

Oolong wheezed in fear before hiding in the alcove again.

"H-Hey! Go-Goku, you're strong, get that guy before he kills me!"

Goku looks between them before taking his Power Pole out of it's sheath.

"I don't really get it, but you look ready to fight, so I'm ready to fight too!"

Yamcha lunges ahead with a thrust of his sword, but the blade is parried by the staff, with Goku quickly countering as he extends his weapon! Yamcha stumbles back as the rod strikes him between the eyes.

"Augh-! N-Not bad...!"

Yamcha continues to slice away at the young boy but none of his attempts make it. Oolong cheers Goku on while Puar cheers for Yamcha.

"Y-Yeah! Yeah! You're actually pretty strong after all, kid! C'mon, beat him to a pull!"

"Go! Go Master Yamcha! You can do it!"

After leaping back to gain space, Yamcha puts his sword away smirking with a fold of his arms.

"I'll have to be serious now with you."

Goku grins and puts his Power Pole away in return.

"I'll fight you the same way! I'll show you what my grandpa taught me."

"Grandpa? Can I take a guess, his name was Gohan wasn't it?"

Goku blinks and nods before entering his martial arts stance.

"Yeah! This is his staff but he's gone now."

Yamcha enters a stance of his own and gives a wolfish grin.

"That's a shame... I respected that man! He was an absolute legend in the martial arts world! I'll have to show you why I rule these sands though, with my Wolf Fang Fist!"

Goke readied himself... However his vision grows blurry, his stomach growls with nothing to digest, and his footing becomes unstable.

Yamcha, noticing the boy's strange inaction, takes advantage of it and goes for the kill! With his hands blurring so fast that his strikes hit as hard as they were sharp, he battered Goku away, before sending him through a few boulders for good measure.

Oolong pulls on his ears while Puar dances happily.

"Oh, crap! He's dead after something like that! H-How could someone be so strong?!"

"Only Master Yamcha could be so amazing!"

Yamcha dusts off his hands with a smug grin to Oolong.

"You're next, bacon strips."

"B-Bacon str-strips...?!"

Oolong turns ghost white until he hears a small explosion not too far away. Goku, though bruised, leaps out of the the rubble with a big smile!

"Hee hee! That was rough! But, it's my turn now!"

Yamcha grunts having used quite a bit of strength in his signature attack.

"You're... Pretty strong...!"

Goku readies himself for a counterattack.

"I won't lose so easily! Let's go!"

The two are about to meet until Bikini speaks out as she creates a golden wall between them. It vanishes when they turn to her.

"What's going on here?! Stop this fighting at once!"

Goku skids to a stop and pouts looking over to the horned girl.

"But he's a bad guy...! He's trying to hurt us! Oolong said so!"

The pig speaks up from his safety spot.

"That bastard's a bandit! You know a bandit is a thief and a killer, right?!"

However Paur shouts at Oolong indignantly.

"Don't make things up about Master Yamcha! He doesn't kill, in fact he's saved my life, and that's why he's the best! He does steal though."

Usually, Yamcha would correct Puar even though the cat is right, but his eyes are transfixed on Bikini... His face flushes crimson. Even the strange horn allures him, from her perfect cheeks and jewel-like eyes, flawless of any fault.

He's knocked right out of his trance from Goku punching him in the gut.

"Are you paying attention?"

"Gwah!"

Yamcha stumbles back before he runs away. Puar, shocked yet unsurprised, follows after him.

"M-Master Yamcha?! What happened!?"

"T-That girl... I-I can't fight at my best with her around...!"

As he runs away, Bulma wakes up watching Yamcha leave.

"Who was that? Ooh! He's pretty good looking!~"

Goku just scratches his head confused watching Yamcha leave.

"Why is he running...? I don't get it."

Yamcha stops behind a plateau near a small patch of vegetables growing ripely from the ground panting.

"I can't believe my shyness really made me run away... Good thing there are these tomatoes!"

Paur raised a brow as Yamcha takes on and eats it.

"Master Yamcha... Why is there a vegetable garden here in the desert?"

He spits out the tomato with a bewildered look.

"A-Augh! A-And it tastes awful! I mean, I could eat it if I were starving to death, but how could something so delicious be so... Yuck!?"


	7. Chapter 7

"This is going to end badly..."

Paragus mumbles under his breath as he watches Luna from afar. They had used his ship to make it Slug's flagship, and now he and Broly stand to the side, watching the Equestrian walk up to a throne that sits upon a regal stairway. Alien warriors stand at the ready in a militant line watching her every move.

At the top of the stairway, an old wrinkled figure digs his hands into a bow of pills next to his throne, life exentions to his waning body. A Namekian, rivaling Guru in size, and yet even in his old age his build is of a muscular one rather than Guru's large round shape. He speaks in a vulgar raspy hiss.

"I thought all the Equestrians worth a damn were destroyed by that asteroid that collided with Planets Vegeta and Equestria... There's a handful of you out there in the cosmos."

Luna stops at the foot of the stairs and takes a knee. She's readied herself for this. Her plans for making this galaxy; this universe, a better place, and it all starts with this. To defeat her enemy, she must become her enemy.

"Lord Slug. I was sent away with my older sister offworld. We were separated and and I landed upon Namek. They raised me, taught me, and yet I remained dissatisfied. I want to join your crusade to conquer the universe, ao that I may grow and become something, instead of languishing on a swamp for the rest of my days."

Slug rolls his eyes at this, but he knows she tells the truth as she wears Namekian clothing, including the weighted cloak used to train those of the Warrior Clan.

"Have you any idea what I do, girl?"

"You conquer planets, terraform them to become artic wastelands for your army to occupy, after plundering thr planet of its resources. Even if another invading force tries to take the planet for themselves, it'd be a waste of effort, making you one of the cruelest tyrants of the universe. However, I imagine there's much more to know."

"You seek to learn of me, from me, for what reason? The last evil Equestrian existed long before myself. How can I be sure of your loyalty?"

She looks up with a defiant glare and stubborn tone of voice.

"Test me however you will, Old Man."

There's a tense silence permeating the air before an orange muscular man wearing a barbaric harness shouts out as he stomps from the line of alien soldier.

"You what!? Where do you think you get off, huh!? My Lord, let me throw this trash out!"

Slug looks to the outspoken warrior sighing.

"Do what you will, Zeeun. If she can't defend herself then she's worthless to me."

Zeeun sneers looking up to his leader nodding with malicious glee.

"Yessir! This'll be a piece of-"

He turns to face Luna, but stumbles back with a blurred perspective, the room filled with wide eyes as Luna near dislocates the larger warrior's jaw in one swing of her cape. She discards it and lunges for the disoriented Zeeun.

Slug internally sneers, watching her swing the shoulder paludrons of her cloak like a weapon, the weights being dense enough and heavy enough to easily break bones.

She follows with a series of bone crunching blows, punches and kicks overwhelm the muscle-bound fighter, blinding movements before she palms under his chin to send him in the air. She focuses her energy in her hand, a black ball surrounded by a midnight blue hue, turned into a beam as she thrusts her hand out towards Zeeun.

**"Eclipse Cannon!"**

She shouts before Zeeun lands at Slug's feet. The elder looks down, his face unchanging, yet internally gleeful at the display of raw might. Unicorns are infamously fragile yet their magic is unrivaled in power, flying was unique to Pegasi as well as weather manipulation, and Earthen were the foot soldiers capable of great feats of physicality.

However, an Alicorn can achive all three traits and more, traits he's seen here through Luna. He stands and kicks Zeeun down the stairs without a second thought. The commander groaning as he falls to the end of the stairs and forces himself to stand.

"You...! Don't you think this is over! I was underestimating you is all!"

Luna narrows her eyes at Zeeun running for her. She dodges with ease, though one of his attacks graze her cheek, garnering a sneer from her opponent until she retaliates by punching an oncoming fist. There's a sound crunch as he steps back with a few fingers bending backwards.

"A-Agh! H-How...!? Y-You're... You're so small! I'm way bigger! I-I should be the stronger one!"

"Pitiful. You're a waste of space and time if you can't even manipulate your own energy. It's the basic of basics."

He stops his pity party and readies a blast in his hand.

"How... Dare you...! You think just cause Lord Slug is an old man he'll tolerate your crap?!"

There's a growl then from the old Namekian. Zeeun stops himself as the energy gathered in his hand fades and turns around immediately.

"No-! Wait! I-I didn't mean it like-"

Slug doesn't allow his commander to defend himself as he blasts a hole right through Zeeun's chest. The blast continues and heads right for Luna, the girl frightened by the exponential energy of such a simple attack, deflects it with all her might by slapping it to the ground. Her hand smokes with burns and boils from the corrosive nature of the attack, prompting her to tremble in pain in fear, her jaw clenched and lips tight as she holds in a scream.

This is a much needed reminder for her. The power of Slug is not even a candlestick to the Frost Family, her penultimate goal, and yet as things are now he could kill her in an instant. She falls to a knee sweating profusely as she hold her injured hand. Slug stands over her smugly sneering.

"I like your spirit... You just need to watch that mouth of yours. The fact you came from Namek means you know how to use magic pretty well and you can fight without it. I'll personally teach you what I can to make into my ultimate weapon. Get ready to endure Hell."

Paragus could hardly believe his own eyes. Sure, Unicorns were hardly glass ballerinas in his experience, but to deal such physical damage then be able to resist such a volatile attack without using her horn even once? Was it her being a fool?

No.

He could see it from here... She risked her own body to show what she had to offer to the old Namekian, and her gamble paid off, now being not only accepted by Slug. She's now his personal student. A status higher than any other save for Slug himself, and she has only just arrived.

"Things have gotten interesting after all..."

Paragus glances to Broly who stands statue still at his side...

* * *

A year passes. A year of trials, of progress, and of patience.

She worked herself to the brink every day. At the start of each would-be morning until she was allowed to pass out, her body screamed in silent agony, yet her mind grew ever sharper. Training and learning under Slug is vastly different from Nail.

Nail taught her what he knew of the Universe, of the Kais and her ancestry, of Saiyans and the powers enforcing their hold upon the universe.

He taught her of spirituality, meditating sessions that would last hours, sometimes even an entire day. Sparring with him in controlled yet strict combat, swimming to the deepest depths of the oceans of Namek, and having to live months on her own in the wild all were part of her physical training. It was hard, rigorous even, but hopeful and full of promise. No malice, only the path forward, and even then she was allowed to visit and stay in villages of the planet.

Through him and Namek as a whole, she grew up learning the worth of life, and the desire to preserve it.

However, *_Slug is the exact opposite._* During his crusade he would isolate her from all others for long periods of time, travelinh with her to noxious planets and watch her struggle to survive, only moving on when she would acclimate to the hostile environment.

He wouldn't just watch her, but send ferocious creatures after her day and night, both native creatures and horrible mutants created by his scientists. When she would fight back, conquer, and tame these beasts is when he would give her a final test.

A merciless and ruthless sparring match. Time after time, she'd narrowly escape with just her life, and Slug would take her to a new planet to start the cycle all over again.

It was torture. It was also worth it.

Each planet's hazard gave her a new experience, each new experience granted her newfound strength and power, this power would be dedicated to channeling into her emotions and build up over time. Planets with intense gravity granted her insane movement and agility, poison gases no longer choke her now powerful lungs; capable of holding her breath for many hours, and soon enough she gained the mentality of both a survivor and the beast. To fight with tact and grace, yet be as ferocious as a ravenous monster.

Slug could not be anymore elated at the Equestrian's potential. He had tested her mettle, sending her to death worlds that no one wanted, and yet she destroyed the odds of survival. Not just staying alive, but thriving, becoming so strong in such a short time that it began to worry him.

His age is starting catch up with him. In their last match, her penultimate test, she nearly defeated him... A Super Namek, almost bested by a mere child... It would drive him insane with rage were it not balanced out by his sheer joy to have someone like this at his side. Therefore, on the last planet they trained on; Vampa, he speaks to her as he gestures out to the land.

Craters of grass that in truth were great beasts, luring in giant archnids with projectile tongues, and a blistering sun radiating the planet with such heat that the entire planet is a desert. Foul mosquitos the size of grown men war in an animalistic battle for territory with the spiders in fields toxic geysers spewing acidic fumes at such a heat it melts away any creature caught in its path.

Slug chuckles watching it all and taking in the figurative darkness of this place.

"Luna. Look and behold. I've taken you to the most remote corners of this galaxy. This planet is the most dangerous environment to exist naturally. It is so inhospitable, not even Frieza wants anything to do with it, making it the perfect blind spot for just us."

Luna looks around confused.

"I thought it didn't matter if Frieza found us or not, sir...?"

"It doesn't. Because I was training you up for this. Are you ready to learn magic, real magic?"

Luna's eyes widen at that. Not even Nail nor Guru would actually teach her spells. In truth, she only knew the very basic fundamentals, from using blasts to telekinesis and even defensive barriers with her horn. However, Slug shows her the power of lethal curses, transmutation, hypnotism, and even spells unique to Namekians...

Vampa may be the most terrible planet in the North Galaxy, especially for when monsters attacked. The spider creatures were easy enough to deal with, and the others remained to themselves, allowing Slug and Luna full focus on their lessons.

She learned how to release the same burning energy as he did, to fire penetrating beams from her eyes, and most importantly a plethora of forbidden Namekian spells. Dark knowledge meant for the darkest of hearts. When Luna found learning these spells easy, it made her uneasy, but seeing that it allowed Slug to lower his guard around her gives her resolve.

Her cause is just and her intent pure to slay or rehabilitate all evil in the universe.

In a full year's time, Luna's power has risen exponentially, far beyond any of his original soldiers. His commanders, lieutenants, none in his army but himself is even close to her now. With this in mind, he has honed his weapon to a fine point, and finally finds it is time to use this weapon. He summons her to his throne room, smiling as she appears before him in but a few seconds, a gust of wind flowing around the area from her speed, quickly she kneels before him.

"You called for me, Lord Slug?"

The elder nods as he takes a handful of pills from the bowl resting on his armrest.

"Yes... You see, we were supposed to join forces with the Crusher Corps. I'm sure you know of, Turles?"

Luna shakes her head remaining silent. Slug holds a hand out, gesturing for his scientists to display an image onto a large screen, a wanted picture of a Saiyan in dark grey Frieza armor smirks at them.

"His is a power that is exceptional, but what truly interests me is his use of a mystical item he's obtained somehow, the Tree of Might."

Her eyes widen as she recalls one of her old visions during her journey in the Realm of Dreams. She speaks up then.

"This tree kills planets, does it not?"

Slug grins nodding.

"Indeed, and produces fruits made of the planet's life force, granting those who eat upon it unfathomable power. I've tried diplomacy, but he wants a fight, so I'll send you to take both his head and the seeds of that tree."

Luna stares at Turles with a bead of sweat starting to form. His power is high, but just below her own, she'll need to work fast. As she stands, Slug stops her with a final word.

"One last thing. Frieza is sending his own men after him. If they get in the way, eliminate them. If you can't do this task you're of no use to me and better off dead then coming back."

Luna nods confidently. This is it. This is her chance to leave this green bastard behind. She learned what she could from him. She doesn't need to be here any longer. She goes out of her way to find Paragus and Broly, greeting them both.

"I'll be back, and when I am, that's when we announce independence."

Paragus scoffs.

"You mean overthrow Slug? You've grown, girl. However, his power still exceeds your own."

Luna's eyes glint with a dark glimmer.

"Not for long... Besides. I won't be doing it alone. Hopefully, things will go exactly as I planned."

She glances to Broly, who nods at her, the silent plan between them unknown to Paragus.

She has been in constant contact with the restrained Saiyan during her training, telepathic communicating to him her goals, and though he rarely responds his silent nature was not of the shackles on his body. It was of interest, listening to her plight and suffering, as he would seemingly wander in the eyes of Paragus and Slugs minions; Broly studied star charts and information on the happenings of the galaxy for her.

Whatever he learned, she would know too, this included all that Slug didn't tell her about Turles. How he rebelled from Frieza's Army and left just before the destruction of Planet Vegeta, how he managed to recruit some of the most vile criminals on the run across the cosmos, only to sacrifice them in a breakout of the Galatic Prison where he would find far more powerful friends, establishing himself as their leader.

That as of this moment he's on a similar standing with Slug. Although he's no space tyrant, he has destroyed tens of worlds in his crusade, and now seeks a verdant planet full of life to use to sacrifice unto the Tree of Might. A planet he's landed upon just a few hours ago.

Luna and Broly only exchange a mere glance, a silent question with a silent answer, before Broly finally speaks up.

"Don't die."

Luna smiles before making her way to her ship.

* * *

Luna approaches the planet Turles last was seen. Communications with the spies on planet had gone dark for some time, and she could see why before entering the orbit. Even from her ship just a few light years away, a giant tree pokes out past the atmosphere, casting a shadow over said clouds with its branches.

"That has to be it... It's... Far bigger than I imagined."

She relays what she's seeing to Broly, who sits in his personal chambers, trying his best to quell the unending energy surging in his body.

"A tree that big needs a lot of energy to grow... Do you think eating the fruit from it will give you the edge you need? I could kill Slug all on my own."

"No, Broly. It has to be me. I need to show the galaxy that I'm not some hapless girl. I need to show them there is hope among the countless evil in the stars. If I hide behind you to take care of everything, you'll be seen as a monster, and I a weak girl with a leash. I'll not treat you as your father does."

Broly says nothing, yet she can feel his emotions rather easily now, even past the relentless violent rage he's constantly in. She can feel his gratitude and even growing respect for her. It's the few things keeping her going...

As she enters the atmosphere and lands, Luna focuses her senses to find any living creatures or people nearby, as the majority of the planet looked lifeless. Piles of debris and toppled buildings scattered across large craters and flattened wastelands. That, and the roots burrowing through the soil, only visible through the canyon sized cracks in the ground.

"They either killed everyone or the tree did..."

She frowns mounrfully for a moment before flying off towards the Tree of Might. Soon she feels the malicious aura of several figures. Many grouped up by the base of the tree, yet one stood far away, and soon she as she draws near she finds a strange scene. A group of pirates, all members of Turles' Crusher Corps, snicker and jeer a young boy just a few years older than herself.

He has long spiky black hair that stops just above the ground, Frieza Force armor with a fur belt tied arounr the waist, all topped off with a smug grin as he folds his arms. Luna stops short out of their sight to eavesdrop behind a large root. The young boy speaks up.

"My name, is Raditz. I've been sent by Lord Frieza to take you losers out. Prepare to face the might of the Saiyan Race!"

The henchmen all began to laugh hard now much to the ire of Raditz.

"What's so funny?! You dare mock me?!"

Another voice finally speaks out from high above. Floating down slowly is Turles. The Saiyan Pirate sneers at Raditz with sheer malice.

"That you think you'll leave here alive. I bet Frieza sent you here with misinformation. A poor monkey boy sent on a suicide mission."

Raditz looks up at him, the device known as a scouter; an eye accessory attached to the left ear with a glass lens displaying information in front of the left eye, alerts him to Turles power. The older Saiyan notices the growing fear on the boy's face.

"Noticing the power gap between us?"

"... Yes... I've noticed that we're only two-thousand apart... Meaning these weaklings below you are nothing!"

Raditz shouts as a burst of power explodes from his body. In an instant, Raditz fires two violet blasts from both hands, a vein on his head as the Crusher Corps all frozen in surprise were caught by Raditz's strength! Turles, standing between them, merely moves to stand between the beams. His minions watch in absolute terror.

"CA-CAPTAIN!?"

"If a child can kill you then you're of no use to me."

That's all Turles says as he gleefully watches their skeletons flash in a bright light, with a dust being all that is left. He snickers standing to face Raditz again.

"You're a real rookie at this aren't you? You may have killed them all in one impressive move, but how much of that spunk of yours is left after such a ferocious little tantrum?"

Raditz pants heavily. He called those men weaklings, yet he knew if he didn't put everything he had into that attack then they would've survived, but he had hoped to take Turles with them. He enters a fighting stance with a snarl.

"Enough to finish you off, old man!"

Turles allows Raditz to glide right over to him trying to punch his head off. He blocks, and parries, and even dodges the oncoming attacks with relative ease. Every now and again he looks up to a specific branch of the Tree. The planet he chose had everything the Tree of Might needed, but the process of actually producing Fruit here is far slower than he would like, but he could see it. A singular fruit growing and soon to be ripe. Just a few minutes longer before ultimate power...

A good thing Raditz is here to distract him from his boredom for the time being. Who knows? The kid isn't half bad in his eyes, and proved to be more powerful than his lackeys, so he might recruit and raise him as his own son? Probably not.

However, unlike his now departed comrades, he kept his scouter from the days of serving Frieza. A scouter that assures him that while Raditz is nothing to worry about, another power however is, and this high battle power is headed right for his fruit.

"What-?!"

With a bone crunching backhand, he sends Raditz into a root, his head snapping to his prize in time to see Luna floating up above. He hisses and jettisoned towards her.

Luna scoffs at being found. She's certain she hid her power best she could, but Turles comes at her almost in a frenzy, and so she raises her power to meet his fist with her own. A thunderous clap sounds as they struggle to push each other back. Turles sneers upon realizing who this interloper is.

"A unicorn...?! How poetic... It was a unicorn that took my tail! I'll happily rip that horn right out of your skull!"

"That would be most unwise."

They both pull back before Turles puts on a viscous offensive. Luna however, proves to be as capable of defending herself as he is attacking her. Every punch that dodged is traded with sharp jab in return. Every knee and kick blocked is returned with a an elbow or met with a mirroring kick. Soon he notices that they attack at the same time.

"A-Are you mocking me?!"

"No."

Her hand opens to catch one fist, then another, holding him there.

"It's a distraction."

Turles raises a brow before he coughs out a wheeze from an abrupt surge of intense pain in his spine. Raditz, gathering all his energy, headbutts the older Saiyan in is back after flying from the ground at ludicrous speeds.

* * *

From the initial start of their exchange, Luna had contacted Raditz through telepathy. The young Saiyan shocked to see an Equestrian in the first place.

_"Your name is Raditz, right? I was watching you from afar and I have a plan."_

"I-I don't work with ponies!"

_"Don't speak out loud. Your scouter will pick up whatever you say, remember? Besides, I need your help to defeat Turles, and it can work only if we keep him away from that fruit up above!"_

Raditz looks up at and barely sees the fruit as it begins to grow soft looking spikes. He sticks his tongue out at it in disgust.

_"Ugh, why would anyone want to eat a spiked ball?"_

_"That ball contains the power to elevate one's power level to exceptional heights. If he manages to get it and eat it, we'll both die."_

He raises a hand readying a beam.

_"Then I'll just blow it up."_

_"I have a better idea. You eat it."_

_"What?! Why would you let me eat it?! You're a weak pony! I am a Saiyan Warrior!"_

Raditz snarled until he looks just below the fruit and stands in awe. Luna, not just fighting off Turles, but clearly in his head. Though they're equal in strength and speed, she has undergone perils not even he could hope to endure, dangers and hopeless situations she has survived thanks to her fast thinking and foresight. This very foresight that has been heightened to such a degree that she can predict Turles every move with high accuracy. For just a split moment she glares down at him.

_"I'm stronger than you. Isn't that pathetic? That a mere unicorn like myself can show you up? A powerful Saiyan hopeless and weak that he needs to be rescued by a 'pony'? A female one at that."_

Raditz's face is beet red with frustration. Almost out of spite, he considers destroying the fruit regardless, but he's different from the rest of his kind. Any other Saiyan would've done that, or even help Turles in executing Luna, but Raditz had foresight of his own... And an investment to getting stronger. He lowers his hand gritting his teeth.

_"When should I make a break for it...!?"_

_"Wait for when his back is exposed. When I give the signal, you hit him hard as you can with whatever you can think of, so long as you can get up to me before he recovers."_

_"If this is a trick or some way to kill two Saiyans at once... I'll make you regret this!"_

Raditz waits until he sees it. Luna has him a hold and he's too engrossed in trying to kill her to notice him. He knows now to make his move...

* * *

"G-Gaugh!"

Turles coughs up a small amount of blood as he arches back. Luna, seeing her opening to finish the fight, starting with a her hands behind her. She fires energy out, and like a rocket, launches herself forward and stabbing Turles in the shoulder with her horn. She aimed for his chest, but he had attempted to dodge in futility, anything to delay what would come next. Luna has made her mark regardless with the tip of her horn poking into the other end of his armor, she charges both ki and magic into her horn, and releases a mystical explosion with as much power as she can muster.

Turles eyes go milk white from the shock and pain as he falls from the sky, almost half of his torso practically disintegrated with visceral ashes and embers floating off the charred wound, he falls flat on the ground fading away.

"D-Done in by two brats...?! A-A Saiyan and Equestrian working together...?! I-It... Can't...! End like this...!"

Raditz holds his head yet smiles passed the self-inflicted headache.

"That was AWESOME! Y-You practically blew him to smithereens! I thought you ponies were all weak but you're stronger than-!"

He stops then with a grimace and folds his arms at her.

"Stronger than I thought. You may have had a higher power level before that attack but right now we're pretty equal! Don't try anything stupid."

Luna just looks at him and uses her empathetic powers. Her eyes glow a bright blue, setting Raditz off as he enters his stance, fear in his voice as he barks out.

"W-What did I just say, blueberry!?"

"I'm not attacking you. I'm studying you..."

She frowns as she sees just how far his fear grips his heart. He's been looked down on from his peers, his own kind as a weak coward who fears for his life, a natural reaction to dangers for all living things. She then sees a small glimmer in a tiny light within his mind. It's a long shot, but she's gotten used to dealing with bad odds, and having one more ally can't hurt her as she is now. She smiles at him, catching Raditz off-guard, who remains ready for a fight even as Luna's eyes return to normal.

"Well...?"

"I'm not going to fight you. Go on. Eat the fruit."

"How do I know it isn't poisonous?!"

"Then I'll eat it."

She floats up and picks the now ripe Fruit of Might. She claps down on it with a mutter and has it cut in half. She then tosses one half to Raditz.

"If I die, you'll not have to worry about me, but if I live then you'll know I'm right."

"... N-Ngh..."

He glares down at the fruit. It'd be a dream come true to just suddenly grow stronger. However, he's grown up to hate Equestrians and never trust them, but he always thought that to be so... Weird. How could a race known for being generous, kind, honest and truthful not be trusted? If anything it is the Saiyans that have wronged him time and time again. Being berated, bullied, beaten and abused for just being himself.

The more he thinks about it, the more his anxiety wanes, the less aggressive he becomes, and eventually he relents. Luna is the first Equestrian he's even seen and she's done nothing but help him. A complete stranger and natural enemy to her species.

Luna is surprised to see Raditz go to eat his half first. That is until both their attention is taken by an orb of light floating up from below. Luna doesn't seem to mind it's eerie brilliance until she sees Raditz react oddly.

His eyes widen and go bloodshot, the veins in his eyes growing until the entire eyeball becomes a solid crimson. His body convulses and pulsates as it begins to grow, muscles swelling and limbs extending, as well as his face as his mouth grows into a muzzle. Hair turns to fur which grows all over his body. In a matter of minutes, Raditz's small size grows into a towering ape, and let's out an ear-splitting roar. Luna covers her ears holding her head down.

"H-How-!? T-There isn't a full-moon out! Why did he turn into a Great Ape!?"

She sees below on the ground, the dying Turles laughing at them both.

"A fake moon, just for you two... A last gift from me... So you two can tear each other apart...!"

With his last breath, he passes with a curse before his body is flattened by Raditz's enlarged boot. Luna is sent flying by a massive swing of the arms. As she slams into the trunk of the tree, her life flashes before her eyes, never before having been struck so hard before. Not Nail and his strict sparring, not any monster on Vampa, not even Slug at his cruelest moments in teaching her could compare. This too is a wake up call to the dangers she faces, the strength of Saiyans, and just how terrifying they truly are.

If Raditz nearly killed her in one swing as a Great Ape, a boy who by all accounts is a weakling to her, then just how powerful a Saiyan as a Super Saiyan. How frightening is Broly's power truly?

This fascinates her, drives her to survive to find the answer, to overcome yet another overwhelming odd. Shr narrowly dodges another swing from Raditz as he goes to punch the tree, intent on turning her into paste. She musters the power she has and flies right up to his nose.

"Lets see just how intelligent you are in this form..."

She bounces right off as Raditz slaps himself in the face with a roar. She follows up by going back into, concentrating her power into her foot as she kicks him in the jaw. The head of the beast turns with a grunt. She then swerves in the air to get behind him and slam into his kidney with both knees. The giant monster cries out in pain as it stumbles forward.

"I can still beat him, even like this...! I just have to be-"

She's pummeled by the tail coming at her in unparalleled speeds. As she's sent flying, Raditz grabs hold of her, a crushing grip that grows tighter and tighter, his mouth open as he goes to bite her upper body right off. Desperate to free herself, she fires an intense magical blast from her horn, knocking her own head back from the force, the bolt streaks through the air striking Raditz's uvula. He recoils and gags as the bolt explodes in his mouth and down his throat, forcing him to release her as he stumbles back coughing, down on a knee as blue smoke hollow out of his maw and nostrils.

Luna sits up using her arms, but her legs are heavily fractured, the pain borderline unbearable as she shrieks in agony trying to move.

"D-Dammit...! Not! Not like this! Not...!"

Her eyes widen in pure terror as she watches Raditz open his mouth with a bright light emanating from within. A blast of that size and power would ensure nothing of her remained.

Had this been the same girl that lived on Namek fresh, she would have beem frozen in fear and died on this day, but not now. Not after suffering at the hands of Slug. Not after knowing that the entire galaxy would be plagued by unending evil after this. She will not die here.

Her eyes brighten, her fist tighten, horn glows before the energy surrounding her becomes black as night. Her horn curves and grows sharper, the canines in her mouth turn to full on fangs, and unbeknownst to herself wings momentarily spring from back. She screams in a fit of indignant rage as the beam comes out at her.

**"YOU WILL NOT!"**

She deflects the entire blast skyward and sets the branches of the tree ablaze with her horn alone. The pain in her legs vanish allowing her to stand, she glares at the Great Ape, a hand outstretched as newfound knowledge and power course through her. Raditz snarls and starts to charge at her, before stopping dead in his tracks, feeling absolutely numb and weak. His form shrinks in size, fur recede back into his body as he regains his human form, his red eyes now back to normal as he stands in his now outstretched armor.

Luna had sucked out what is known as blutz wave, a unique energy in moons of the universe that only Saiyans can use, it is the trigger to their transformation and can only be found during full-moon phases. That energy, noe condensed into a ball above her hand, soon fades away as she too returns to normal.

"... I did it... I just have to find a Fruit of Might... I lost mine during the fight... But I can recover if I just eat it..."

She stumbles ahead but hears a loud crack up above. A series of large flaming branches fall from the Tree of Might threatening to finish her off. The weight alone wouldn't kill her, but the fire and smoke would, thanks to her weakened state as she can hardly stand on her own. This was it.

Raditz watched as everything came down in slow motion in his eyes. It'd be easy to let this girl die. She's dangerous, able to revert a Saiyan from their most powerful form, and far too enigmatic for his liking. In his off-hand, somehow, his half of the Fruit of Might was spared his Great Ape's wrath. He had his hand clenched tightly during the entire transformation.

He could just turn away and leave with his prize. Who knows? This fruit could make him stronger than Nappa, or even Prince Vegeta, making him the strongest Saiyan alive...! Raditz, knowing no more time is left, bites into the Fruit of Might and makes his decision.

**"Double Sunday!"**

Two magenta beams blast the flaming branches away and Luna is pulled along by her hand. Raditz takes to the air flying away with her.

"What are you standing around for?! This whole tree is coming down! We'll have to take my ship to get out of here!"

"Y-You're saving me...?"

"Shut your mouth or else I'll leave you behind!"

He couldn't believe himself. Risking his life for another didn't feel right, and yet leaving her behind felt even worse, his gut feeling simply led to this and now he's already regretting it.

Or he would be had he not been overwhelmed with an immense rise in power within his chest. He feels in fire, yet instead of pain he feels exuberance, and it shows in his speed as he makes it to his ship in but seconds. A perfect sphere with a single door and window that opens up like a hatch.

"It's a tight fit but we should be able to fit into the pod!"

He turns to her but she's disoriented with her blue hair now frizzled and eyes crossed from his flying speed. She stumbles inside with him as she starts to compose herself.

"W-Where are we going...?"

"I lost my scouter after my transformation... But I have to report to Lord Frieza. We're going to his flagship."


	8. Chapter 8

Bikini looks over from a hill at a large mountain covered in a blazing inferno. She points ahead curiously as she looks to Bulma, the older sister floating in the air by Bikini's magic.

"Yep! That's the place! I didn't think an entire mountain could be set on fire..."

"Do you think the Dragon Ball is on the top of the mountain?"

Oolong, who also floated in the air, grunts with a grumpy scowl.

"There's no way you're gonna get it through all that fire. We may as well turn around and head somewhere else!"

Goku, who's been piloting the Nimbus in Bikini's lap, lands at the base of the mountain by debris of a once grand building.

"Maybe we could put it out? The ocean is right over there."

Oolong shouts at him as he's let down.

"Don't be a moron! How would we even get all that water to put it out?! This Dragon Ball isn't worth all that trouble, is it?!"

Bikini looks to the ocean and her horn glows... Yet she falls to her knees with a sigh.

"I tried lifting it but it's too heavy..."

Bulma sighs shaking her head as she looks at the radar.

"And it's right in the middle of it all too... This might just be the end."

Just then, a booming voice bellows from behind them.

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! ARE YOU THIEVES AFTER MY TREASURE?!"**

Oolong, Bikini, and Bulma all shriek as a giant man with armor and horned helmet erupts from seemingly nowhere, a giant axe in hand, and broad intimidating frame. The pig wheezes out in fear as he points at the axe-man.

"T-That's him! That's the Great Ox King! Oh we're in it now...!"

Goku however, only shakes his head smiling as he approaches the Ox King.

"No! We're here for the Dragon Ball, like this one!"

Goku holds up his own Dragon Ball, which prompts an angered roar from the horned giant, he raises an axe ready to cleave Goku in half.

**"THAT BALL! HOW DID YOU GET IT?!"**

"It's mine."

**"LIAR! DIE!"**

The Ox King swings his ax down for Goku, but the small boy dodges nimbly and leaps over the Ox King's head, landing behind him yet leans out of the way of a kick in the nick of time.

"F-Fast! He's that big and pretty fast!"

The Ox King sends a punch after every swing, absolutely destroying any boulder, tree, even the ground shakes as he punches in potholes. However, not one blow lands on Goku, who finallu catches an opening and lunges for the large man between a swing.

"But I'm faster!"

Goku unleashes a flurry of attacks, yet finds himself forced to jump back from a counter swing, the Ox King unphased by Goku's assault.

**"YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR CRIME OF STEALING THAT BALL!"**

"I didn't steal anything! This is my grandpa's treasure and it's all I have left of him."

**"Grandpa...?"**

"Yeah! My Grandpa Gohan!"

The Ox King lowers his axe tilting the helmet up to reveal a friendly face.

"That tail, and his Power Pole, I've heard of you...! He used to write me letters about a monkey boy he adopted years ago!"

He puts the axe down and bows slightly.

"Sorry for scaring you like that! I have to face many thieves before and even after my mountain caught fire! How is old Gohan doing?"

Goku's shoulders slump with a frown.

"He's dead. A monster crushed him one night and it's just been me ever since. Well, until I met my friends!"

He looks back gesturing to the others. Bulma forces a chuckle out nodding repeatedly.

"Y-Yeah! Yeah, yeah, we're all great friends! Right, Oolong!?"

Oolong follows suit sweating profusely as he hides behind Bulma, who he then tries to grope, only for the blue haired girl to near crack his head open with a punch. Bikini steps out by Goku's side glancing at the flaming mountain.

"How did you know Goku's grandpa...? A-And is there a way to put out the fire?"

The Ox King exclaims happily then.

"We trained under the same master. Master Roshi! There was another guy too, although he wasn't a martial artist, he's a wizard with awesome powers! He's Starswirl the Bearded!"

Goku perks up with wide eyes.

"That old beardy hermit?! He gave us the Flying Nimbus!"

Goku calls out for the cloud before hopping up in the air and landing on the golden cloud as it flies in. The Ox King points at it in sheer shock!

"T-That belongs to Roshi! Th-Then again, Starswirl was around first I think..."

He shakes his head and becomes absolutely elated.

"It doesn't matter! With the Nimbus you can fly both of them here to help!"

He then turns to Bikini pointing at her horn.

"Although I'm surprised you use Nimbus at all to get around when you got a Unicorn. Can't you teleport around like Starswirl can?"

The group all look at each other before looking to Bikini. She stares back wide-eyed.

"T-Teleport...? I can turn into a horse and lift things with my horn, but that's about it! Are you saying, Mr. Starswirl also has a horn, like me?"

The Ox King nods as he gestures a horn on his own head.

"Yeah! He uses his funny hat to hide it though! He can do practically anything with his magic except fight! But that's why he hangs around Master Roshi, the greatest martial artist on Earth! I'd say he's the strongest man alive! Since you have Nimbus, you can go straight, that way into the ocean. It's a small island with a pink house, you can't miss it!"

That snatches Goku's attention. Immediately, he pulls Bikini up onto the Nimbus.

"I want to meet him! Bikini, you wanted to learn about your horn too, right? That geezer can teach you a lot!"

As the two fly away Bikini stammer and places a hand over her horn.

"I-I never said anything like that before!"

"No, but you always look at it all weird and when you think no one is looking, you try to do stuff with it, like I used to do with my tail and the Power Pole! Grandpa told me being curious is a good step to learning about yourself! So I figured, if the geezer also has a horn, he can help you learn about yourself!"

Bikini marvels somewhat at Goku's simplistic yet accurate intuition. For the majority of their journey so far, she and Bulma assumed Goku was a born simpleton, but now she sees he's far smarter than he lets on. That or at the very least, more empathetic.

* * *

It takes a few hours, though they hardly notice as they sang songs to pass the time, Bikini points ahead before Goku can even notice. To him there's but an expansive of blue waves.

"There! I see it! Full-speed ahead!"

"You do...? You've got sharp eyes...!"

Sure enough in a few moments, the duo stop shortly above a miniscule island with a single pink house with the words 'Kame House' stamped on it in a cartoon font. They land and are greeted by Turtle! The sea-creature waddles over with a cheerful cry.

"Ah! It's you two again! Thanks again for your help!"

Goku tilts his head looking around.

"Wait... Are you Master Roshi?"

"Oh goodness no!"

Turtle internally had his heart skip in fright. The idea of having to face someone like Goku terrifies him. He lifts a fin to the house.

"Master Roshi is inside. I think he and Master Starswirl had another argument. It's gotten quiet though, so I think they're done."

Turtle nods before a lightning bolt erupts from inside the building out through a window. Right then, two voices can be heard shouting at each other from inside...

"Damn you! That was my TV! Who do you think you are turning it into an apple!?"

"Apparently your babysitter, you old bastard!"

"You're older than human history you hypocrite! You're more like a nagging wife too!"

"Who'd want to marry a pervert like you that gets off to aerobic movies!? Is that where Phoenix's food money went!?"

"Oh here we go about the Phoenix, again. I told you I did feed it!"

"Then why hasn't it come back!?"

"Cause it died of food poisoning! I fed it the food YOU got for it anyhow."

"YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS EXPIRED-!"

"QUIT YELLIN' AT ME! UNLESS YOU WANT TO GO, OLD TIMER?!"

"I'll mop the whole island with your beard, you clown!"

Bikini looks to Turtle with a meek expression.

"It sounds rather bad in there... Are they okay?"

Turtle however maintains his genial demeanor and nods.

"They've known each other since I've know them, probably even before then, and they argue a lot but are great friends! I n fact this is one of their more tamer arguments!"

A flash of light beams from within the house again followed by a loud boom. Smoke billows out from the house. Two old men walk out with grumpy scowl and smoke stained beards. Starswirl walks glaring at another old man shorter than himself. This other man wears a traditional gi with a large turtle shell hanging off of his back. Shades hide the gaze of the bald Turtle Hermit as he waves a hand in front of his face.

"Good going, horse face. Now the house smells like rotten apples and farts!"

"You're the fool that thought eating an onion beef bell-pepper burrito for lunch was a good idea. That's your own fart you're complaining about."

Turtle shouts out for them both.

"Masters! Masters, you have visitors!"

Starswirl looks over grooming the dirt out of his beard before relaxing at the sight of Bikini and Goku.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise. How'd you two find this place?"

Roshi however is glued to Bikini. He leans over to Starswirl whispering between heavy breaths.

"T-That's...! T-Th-That's the girl you were talking about...?! Y-You didn't say she was so...! So...!"

Starswirl's eyes begin to glow as he shoots a baleful glare to the hermit.

"If you try anything, I'll turn you into a eunuch."

Roshi waves Starswirl off as he runs a hand over his smooth bald head.

"Pfft! I can control myself around a mere girl! Watch this."

"Roshi-!"

Starswirl hisses but Roshi confidently walks up to the two.

"Hee hee hee! Heya sweet cheeks! How'd you like to learn some martial arts from a sexy stallion like mydlefjjfj-"

Roshi is struck on the back of the head so hard his entire head is shoved into the sand by a magical blast from Starswirl's horn, now on display as his hat rests in his hand.

"Why do I even bother...? Did you two need me for something?"

Goku let's out a chortle of laughter at their antics.

"You two are funny! The Ox King sent us to ask for help! His mountain caught on fire!"

Bikini speaks up next with urgency.

"It's his home and you're his master, er, masters! Right? You should help him!"

Starswirl only responded with a stoic stare. Roshi pulls his head out of the sand and stumbles back onto his rear.

"What's happening now?"

"Your other student has either set his own house on fire or he's under attack for his wealth. Again. You'll deal with it."

"I'll just give them the Bansho Fan."

"You sold the Bansho Fan to buy that tape you were watching."

Roshi gasps and snaps at Starswirl.

"What!? Why didn't you stop me?!"

Starswirl runs over raising his cane to strike Roshi.

"I TRIED TO BUT YOU KEPT SAYING YOU KNEW WHAT YOU WERE DOING! I thought you'd get it back sometime and then you FORGOT!"

Roshi jumps to his feet and swings his own cane back at Starswirl, the two elders trading blows like swordsmen in a theatrical battle.

"THEN YOU SHOULDA TAKEN THE INITIATIVE, YOU GOAT FACE!"

"GOAT FACE?! WHY I OUGHT TO-!"

Bikini shouts out as she puts both of the old men in a bubble of golden light.

"Please! No more arguing! We need your help...!"

Roshi pokes the bubble dispelling it with no effort on his part. Starswirl turned his bubble blue with his own magic before dispelling it with his horn. Bikini leans back in surprise, never having experienced anyone to resist, let alone outright overcome her powers. Roshi then walks past her and Goku, nodding.

"Alright, alright, I'll help out. I'll go put the fire out myself."

He turns around to face the duo as he holds his hand out.

"Starswirl will teleport us there! Take my hand!"

Goku points up confused as Roshi's hand gropes Bikini's chest.

"That's not her hand."

Roshi stumbles back with a giggle after being slapped by Bikini. Starswirl groans walking between the group.

"No need for hand holding. Just put your hand on my shoulder or back and we'll be good to go."

The group huddle around the horned sage before they're taken by a bright light.

* * *

When the light dies down, they're right by the Ox King, Bulma, and Oolong. However, there were a few more people there as well, being Yamcha and Paur along with a small girl at his side running to the Ox King.

"Daddy, daddy, I'm back!"

The Ox King scoops her up into a big hug with a relieved sigh.

"There you are, Chi-Chi! I thought I lost you in the fire! Where've you been?"

Yamcha puts on a brave face with his chest puffed out.

"I found her, sir! She said your place caught fire and she got lost looking for a way to put it out! Something about Master Roshi, but I couldn't leave her alone in this dangerous world!~"

In truth, it was a misunderstanding. Yamcha ended up losing the group and heard Chi-Chi's crying as she was being chased by dinosaur, one she would end up killing by throwing a blade on her helmet and decapitate the beast in one move. Cautious to approach her, he knocked her out after saying hi, not out of malice but out of self-defense as she attempted to take his head off the same way. He would've left her behind had Paur not convinced him to help her for a reward.

Thankfully, she woke up with no memory of Yamcha attacking her, as he knocked her out right as she attacked, and she has a bad habit of fighting with her eyes closed. Yamcha learned just who she was and celebrated with Puar as they knew they'd be in for a reward from the Ox King. That or at the very least be in his good graces.

However, he couldn't believe his eyes when he not only found Oolong, but another beautiful girl, Bulma, by his side. The pig nudges Yamcha with a skeptical look and whispers

"Hey, not to get buddy buddy with ya, but how come you didn't run away or get all bashful with the Ox King's brat?"

"That's easy, bacon strips. I don't have a lolita complex."

"Now that I can respect!"

Puar rolls his eyes at them both before noticing the new arrivals.

"M-Master Yamcha! It's that monkey boy and the horn girl again! They brought old people with them!"

Starswirl strokes his beard with a small smirk hidden under the facial hair.

"Hm. Rude kids are far more common these days, don't you think?"

Roshi shakes his head before glancing to Starswirl.

"You'd know, you're older than dust."

"Shut up and behave yourself."

The Ox King hurries over to his elders in glee! Chi-Chi clinging to him as she hides behind his leg.

"Ooh! Masters! You're here! Are you going to put out the fires?"

Starswirl nods before he thrusts his cane up near the Ox King's face.

"We'll help but only after you tell us how this happen. If you set your house on fire cooking dinner again, I swear-!"

The Ox King pales shaking his head with hands up.

"N-No sir! I-It was the fire barrier spell you casted!"

"Huh...?"

Starswirl blinks utterly bewildered by the reveal while the Ox King nods.

"I was checking the area for thieves as usual, but then one of my trees was licked by the flame of the barriers, and it all went downhill from there... I tried what I could and even sent Chi-Chi away hoping she'd be spared if the fire took me with it. Thankfully, I escaped before it got this bad, but I still can't put it out!"

Roshi looks over to the flaming mountain with a huff.

"Hrm... You messed up quite a bit, eh Goat Face? I thought you were a master wizard!"

Starswirl begins pulling at Roshi by his beard snarling.

"Shut your stupid drooling perverse lips at once or so help me-!"

As the adults talk amongst themselves, Bulma meets up with Bikini and Goku.

"Y-You just showed up out of nowhere...! So the Ox King is right? That wizard looking guy is like you?"

Bikini nods with a perplexed tone.

"I don't really know how to feel about it. He seems nice enough, and he even gave us the Dragon Ball without a second thought, so I think I should be glad... I don't know about the other one though."

Bulma looks over to Roshi with a face of disgust.

"Gotta give the old wizard this, he's got an air of sagely wisdom, but that other guy...?"

As if on cue or perhaps listening, Roshi practically appears before them both, flexing his arms with a goofy cackle.

"Hey, hey, why don't you two honeybuns help an old man out? Just lift me up onto that there rock would you?"

The two look at each other displeased before Bikini smiles slyly.

"Yes sir, gladly!"

Roshi begins to giggle perversely until he's surrounded by a golden aura, lifted off ground and placed on the debris of a fallen tower. Starswirl snickers with the others while Roshi only clears his throat.

"Watch carefully now everyone. Not every day I get to use this bad boy."

The Turtle Hermit takes off his gi to show off an unsurprisingly skinny frame. That is until he flexes with a loud shout, and his body expands, rippling muscles swell with raw might. Veins grow prominent as his now vascular physique begins to glow with unfathomable power. Roshi speaks as he moves slowly, careful and calculated, his comical and sly vulgar manner vanishing completely.

"This is the culmination of years of discipline and dedication! Hard work and growth! This is the greatest technique of the Turtle School, kids! This is the **Ka...**"

He enters a formal stance with arms wide open, slowly spinning like a clock.

**"Me..."**

He tenses further as he brings his wrists together, the area beginning to shake around the party.

**"Ha..."**

He pulls both of his wrists back shuffling his feet to enter a low yet balanced stance.

**"Me..."**

His hands cupped together as a shimmering ball of white-blue light forms, growing into such a size that it bulges between his fingers like a beast chewing at the bars of its cage! He obliges this ineffable power by throwing his hands out and opening them apart.

"**HA!**"

A powerful gale near blows the entire party back until Starswirl creates a barrier, sighing with an unamused expression.

"There he goes showing off again..."

Roshi's technique, the Kamehameha, turns from an immense unstable ball of energy into a focused and perfect streamlined beam of raw power roughly twice the size of the already massive martial artist. It flies without any sign of stopping until it hits the base of the mountain. A deafening boom followed by a blinding light that persists sends the party into a gobsmacked awe. No one can say a word. Not until the light dies away and the sound finally returns to eerie silence. The entire mountain before them is gone, with only a crater in its place, and Roshi shrinking back into the skinny old man without so much a scratch on his shades.

"Whew... There! The fire is out."

The Ox King stumbles over scratching his head with a nervous groan.

"T-Thank you Master Roshi, b-but... You destroyed my mountain too..."

"Oh?"

Roshi turns seemingly not noticing the sheer destruction he wrought. He turns to his student rubbing the back of his head with a bashful cackle.

"O-Oops! I guess I did! I guess I couldn't help myself! Hee hee hee!~"

The Ox King sighs yet keeps a smile on.

"I'm scared you might have blown up my treasure too... I've got riches elsewhere in a bank but... Where will I build a new home for Chi-Chi now...?"

Starswirl nudges the gentle giant with his cane.

"Think of this as a lesson for hoarding things like a dragon. I told you before that greed leads to a fall... That aside, I think your wealth is intact, it must've been scattered about though. Look."

Starswirl holds up the Seven-Star Dragon Ball, along with a decoration of golden accessories on his wrist and arm. He takes them off and hands them to the Ox King.

"These were at my feet when the blast died down. I'm sure the rest around as well. I bet the mountain softened the blow and saved the treasures."

"Ooh! This is great news! Hey, hey kids!"

The Ox King waves to the awestruck party holding out the Dragon Ball.

"You came here for this, right? Here! I've got no real use for this so you can have it!"

Bulma blinks out of her stunned stupor and runs right over to snatch the Dragon Ball with stars in her eyes.

"This is it! We're almost there!"

Bikini looks on with Oolong, the two exclaim in joy.

"We're almost done already! Just one more to go!"

"I thought it'd take longer than this, that's for sure!"

Bikini looks over to Goku, shouting to him.

"Hey, don't wander away too far! What are you even doing over there?"

Goku mimics Roshi's movement verbatim, aiming away from the group, he faces Yamcha's vehicle he unaware it belongs to the bandit.

"Ka... Me... Ha... Me...!"

Roshi takes notice at once before calling out with a mirthful tone.

"Try as you might to look up as someone as cool as me, kid, that technique won't be possible for you until you're as old as me!"

Goku's eyes flash with a light before he thrust his hands out.

**"Ha!"**

To the absolute shock of all but one, Goku fires a much weaker beam, yet powerful enough to blow the vehicle away and into a boulder where it's smashed into pieces upon impact! Starswirl grooms his beard looking to Roshi with a condescending tone.

"It would seem to me that he has done the impossible, wouldn't you say?"

Roshi blinks behind his shades before adjusting them as he clears his throat.

"Y-Yes. Well... Beginner's luck! He certainly has some potential though."

The Ox King blurts out abruptly then.

"H-He's Gohan's grandson! If anything it only makes sense the kid could do it! He's strong enough to go toe to toe with me after all!"

That has Yamcha pale as a ghost. He didn't need to fight the Ox King to know he wasn't a match, yet he and Goku were even when they fought, albeit the boy certainly proved more durable than him. Either he has underestimated the Ox King or there is more to Goku than he thought. One thing is certain though...

"Dammit, you brat! You broke my ride! H-How am I supposed to get around now?!"

Goku tilts his head at him before pointing at the Ox King.

"He's got a lot of stuff, right? Why not ask him?"

Yamcha leans back with his temple near popping.

"W-Why you-! I-I can't ask the Ox King of something like that!"

Chi-Chi however speaks up then.

"Yes you can! You saved me, right? That means me and Daddy owe you!"

The Ox King stammers and stumbles over his words, but his daughter is right, he'd give up his strength and wealth if it meant Chi-Chi is safe. He gives Yamcha a wave forcing a smile.

"W-Well... It's the least I can do for my savior! If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask!"

Puar's ears perk up at that and whispers to his friend excitedly.

"Master Yamcha, this is the opportunity we've been waiting for! We could live with them instead of robbing people for food in the hot desert!"

Hearing that turned his reluctant mood completely around. He gains a newfound sense of confidence as he sees his luck finally turning around!

"A-Actually, Great Ox King! Could I stay with you? Me and my friend here have been practically homeless for a long time! I-In fact, I could help you with building a new home, that way we're even! S-Sir!"

Bulma looks on with a defeated sigh.

"Darn... We should've taken him along. He's real handsome!"

Oolong rolls his eyes at the narrow-minded girl.

"You're pretty shallow, aren't you? Where's that last Dragon Ball at so I can get away from you freaks!?"

The two start to bicker with each other once more, leaving Bikini to marvel at Goku, the young boy looking down at his hands.

"It was so small compared to the old man... Could Grandpa do that thing too?"

The young Unicorn mumbles to herself.

"I-I've never seen anyone fire beams besides myself before..."

Goku snaps to Bikini, hearing her despite how low her voice had been, a goofy smile beaming from him in excitement.

"Then you can teach me to do it as good as you! I'm not even close to the old man! Bikini, could you show me the ropes?"

"A-Ah-! Sh-Shouldn't you ask Mr. Roshi or Starswirl...?"

Starswirl shakes his head and shouts over to them as he walks over.

"Nonsense! The energy you fire from your horn is similar to that fired from his hands. In fact, I bet you could fire a Kamehameha too. Why don't you try it?"

She steps back shaking her head.

"That kind of power coming from me...?! I-It's too much! Goku's stronger than me so it makes sense he could do it, right?"

Starswirl shakes his head.

"The Kamehameha is not a technique based on physical prowess. If it were, Ox King would be able to use it, but he can barely harness his energy... You however, have been doing it for some time. Go on, give it a try."

Bulma takes notice and steps between the two with a harsh growl for the elder.

"Hey! I don't know what your deal is, but my sister isn't into this kind of thing! She hates violence so that includes your martial arts stuff! Quit trying to make her do things she doesn't want to!"

Starswirl scratches his cheek leaning back.

"Y-Your sister...? Do forgive my eagerness. I didn't know she found these things, distasteful."

"Of course she does! What kind of young lady *_wants_* to learn how to blow up a mountain with her hands?! We have Goku for that!"

Bikini steps from behind Bulma with a reluctant smile.

"A-Actually... I'm not, disinterested. Maybe you could show me what you know about my horn?"

Goku pipes up dragging Oolong over as he had attempted to run off again.

"Oh yeah! That was the other reason we came to find you anyways, geezer! You have a horn so you should know all about it!"

Starswirl groans at Goku's casual rudeness yet nods.

"Tell you what... When you find all the Dragon Balls, and after you make your wish, why don't you come back to the island you found Roshi and I on?"

Bulma scoffs rolling her eyes but Bikini responds in surprising delight.

"That works perfectly for us, sir! I promise not to keep you waiting for long!"

Goku snickers with his tail wagging about.

"It's only been a few days anyways! You better be ready for when we show up again!~"

The bearded sage sighs yet seems mildly content. He watches the party leave and calls out to Roshi.

"Hey! We're headed home now. I'll see you at the house."

Roshi turns to his housemate waddling over with his hand outstretched.

"Ah, it is about time for us to go. Alright, teleport us back alrea-"

There's a flash and Starswirl is gone, leaving Roshi behind several miles away. The balding master grows a vein on his head as he grumbles under his breath.

"I shoulda saw that one coming."


	9. Chapter 9

"Bikini, I'm hungry! We're out of food again!"

Goku pulls at the Unicorn's shirt as he rides on the Nimbus with her.

"Bikini, we need new clothes and a car!"

Bulma shouts as she floats in the air annoyed being handled like a pet, at least in her mind.

"I seriously need to take a piss! I don't care if I gotta do it on a rock or the ground, just let me down, before I piss myself!"

Oolong flails about in a frightened frenzy trying to hold his bladder.

Bikini looks ahead as they fly through a valley! She lets out a sigh of relief as they stop at a small town. Oolong rushes into a store market with Bulma not too far behind him. She turns around at the last second and shouts out to her younger sister.

"We'll meet up here in an hour or so, okay? Try not to get into any trouble!"

Bikini chirps back.

"Try not to get hoodwinked by any handsome men!"

As Bulma leaves rolling her eyes, another voice calls out to Bikini and Goku.

"Hey! Heeeyy! I recognize that face anywhere!"

A man with a strong jaw and victorious grin walks up to them. Bikini immediately recognizes him.

"Mark! Aren't you quite far from West City!"

Mark's big grin grows smug having the prettiest girl he's ever seen remember him. Not that he'll tell her that.

"Glad you remember me! I figured I'd follow your example and go travel the world. So far, been pretty rough, but that's how a martial artist lives!"

Goku speaks up, his curiosity peaked at Mark's self-proclaimed title.

"You're a martial artist too? That's cool! Wanna go a round?"

Mark looks down at Goku and shakes his head.

"Sorry squirt, but I don't do street fights for fun, my fighting style and creed is about serving justice to evildoers!"

He then raises a brow at Goku.

"But uh, who are you? I don't think I ever seen you before."

Bikini gestures to the small boy with a glowing smile.

"This is Goku! He's my bodyguard! He's very strong!"

Mark leans back confused, as the boy before him barely came up to his knee, but now he couldn't help himself but grow curious...

"He's pretty strong, huh? Well maybe he can help me save this town from oppression!"

The two tilted their heads at Mark. The fighter smirks shaking his head.

"Yeah, yeah, the town around you seem normal, right? Well there's a terrible gang that's been terrorizing the poor people here! The horrible Rabbit Gang!"

Goku rubs his belly with a dazed gaze.

"Rabbit sounds pretty tasty right about now."

Mark gives another side glance to the monkey boy.

"Well these guys are rotten to the core and they make me sick! They go from town to town terrorizing people for a few days before moving on to the next one! I've been fighting against these no-good villains since yesterday! Almost beat them too!"

Bikini narrows her eyes as she grows serious.

"Well if they're here then we have to stop them! Don't you think so too, Goku? ... Goku...?"

Bikini looks around as Mark rubs his chin flabbergasted. Goku seemingly vanished from thin air.

"I-I didn't even see him move... How did he get away so fast?"

"There he is!"

Goku sits at an open café eating away plate after plate of food. Bikini has gotten a little used to him being able to swallow loads of meals in mere moments. Mark however can't believe that such a small body can practically shovel gallons of protein down his throat as if it were water. Mark, unable to look away, points at the monkey boy as he asks Bikini.

"H-How long has it been since he's eaten...?"

"About four hours ago. He always eats like that, and he always has room to eat more..."

Bikini then goes to sit by him and even gestures for Mark to sit with them. Reluctantly, he does so, even being convinced to order something himself before speaking up again.

"By the way... You and your sister were looking for the Dragon Balls, right? You find anymore?"

Goku swallows a big gulp and beams at the teenager as he holds up his Four Star Ball.

"I keep mine in my shirt! Bulma has the rest!"

Bikini shakes her head holding up the Seven Star Ball.

"I keep the one we got from the Ox King with me. Just in case something happens."

Mark's eyes nearly bug out his head upon hearing the name.

"O-Ox King...?! You guys met with the King of Fire Mountain and lived!? He's a brutal legend in the world of martial arts, and the second of only two men to learn under Muten Roshi, t-the strongest man on Earth!"

Both simply nod with Bikini gesturing to Goku.

"We know. Goku's grandfather was Son Gohan."

"We met Master Roshi too! He blew up a mountain! It was so cool when he showed this off!"

Goku hops out of his chair and aims ahead at the vacant street as he enters the stance for the Kamehameha.

**"Kamehameha!"**

Goku fires a more powerful beam than he had summoned before, pushing his arms and shoulders back from the force, but in his excitement he hadn't noticed the oncoming car with rabbit ears on the roof. The Kamehameha sends the car off-road and spinning out of control into a wall. Goku looks at the scene tilting his head.

"Where'd that rabbit come from?"

Mark and Bikini look on horrified. Mark especially caught in a whirlwind of emotions.

"T-T-That was-! That's-! The Kamehameha?! I thought only Muten Roshi could do something like that!"

Bikini runs over to the car using her magic to open the car up and bring out the driver. A rabbit man in a Chinese kempo stumbles out with Bikini helping him out the car.

"Ooh my head... Thank you, lady. I'll reward you for this kindness."

"Please, try not to move too much if it hurts. Look at that big bump on your head...!"

He puts a hand over the large bruise before adjusting his cracked shades with a scoff.

"Oh that? No, that was earlier this morning. Some crazy lunatic attacked me-"

Rabbit looks up with eyes bugging out behind his shades as he sees Mark just across the street. He points at him shouting loudly.

"That lunatic right there! G-Get me away from him, he'll try to kill me!"

"Get back from that freak, he's the guy I told you about!"

Bikini looks between the two caught in conflict. Goku however, takes out his Power Pole and extends it to swing down on the Rabbit's head.

"O-Ow! What the hell!?"

"You're the evil rabbit that's been terrorizing the town, right?"

Rabbit begins to sweat nervously before sighing in disgruntled anger... Then, chuckling, as Bikini turns into a carrot without warning. Mark and Goku both reel back in sheer shock as the Rabbit laughs.

"S-Should've known you'd have annoying back up...! First you hospitalized my men and now you destroy my car! I'll get you for this, Hercule!"

Goku looks to Mark confused as he points his staff at the Rabbit.

"... Oh! So you're the evil guy causing trouble? You're pretty weak... Turn Bikini back to normal or else I'll turn you into rabbit soup!"

Mark thumbs to himself with a boisterous shout.

"And I'll help boil you alive if you don't comply!"

Rabbit begins to sweat profusely with his back against the wall. Mark did a real number on his men, but he still had the advantage, as long as he had a hostage.

"You two can't do anything to me right now. I'll just snap this carrot in half if you even take one step closer! What'll happen to the poor girl after that? Even if you kill me she'll stay a carrot forever!"

Mark, and even Goku, both grit their teeth in begrudging silence. Mark has some tricks up his sleeve but he can't risk Bikini's life. Goku has never had to deal with such a cowardly and conniving figure before. Both completely out of options are forced to lower their stances as the Rabbit laughs in victory.

That is until Goku extends the Power Pole into the Rabbit's face.

"Ugh-! You little! ...? I warned you-! Aghk?!"

He opens his mouth to bite down on the carrot, but gags as the red wood of the Power Pole is forced into the back of his throat instead. From shock, surprise and disgust, the Rabbit drops the carrot as he falls to his knees. Goku repeatedly swings his staff beating the sly conman.

"As long as I don't touch you, then I can beat you, and I won't stop beating you until you return her back to normal!"

"Ow! Ah! S-Stop! I-I'll-! Ow! Agh! Okay! I'll do it!"

Goku ceases his beating yet keeps the Power Pole raised as the Rabbit stands weakly before doing a strange dance. In a puff, Bikini returns to normal, blinking in surprise before she quickly hops to her feet in a gasp.

"Ah! I-I was! Helping someone before I couldn't see or hear anything! What a terrible feeling..."

Goku raises his staff ready for any more tricks the Rabbit may have had left, but the furry gangsters passes out from exhaustion and stress, prompting Goku to tilt his head in surprise.

"This guy was way weaker than Oolong, and even more annoying. We're not taking him with us, are we?"

Bikini shakes her head as she and Goku start to walk away.

"No way. I was going to scold you about firing beams recklessly, but it turned out for the better. Let's go find Bulma and Oolong."

Mark, left alone with the unconscious criminal, uses his belt to restrain the Rabbit and brings him into the town center for all to see. For the first time in his life he's celebrated as a hero...

* * *

Oolong grumbles as he drives the party down a desolate road surrounded by giant mushrooms. Some the size houses, others even as tall as skyscrapers!

"We coulda bought a whole new car instead of using my mobile home..."

Bulma adjusts her clothes with a disgruntled huff.

"Because we're low on funds and you had this on you the entire time! When are you going to stop being so selfish?"

Oolong shouts from the drivers seat indignantly.

"YOU'RE MORE SELFISH THAN ME!"

Goku gulps a large mound of food down before speaking up. Something he learned from Bikini to do as she'd scold him each time he spoke with his mouth full.

"You're both pretty selfish, really."

Oolong growls looking ahead before a new sight distracts him from his constant suffering.

"Hey... Is there someone in the road? What're they thinking!? They'll get ran over by some nut job!"

"What's a nut job?"

"Shut up, Goku!"

Ahead stands a muscular giant of a man with a broad frame and stoic cold face. Piercing ice blue eyes that contrast the deep scarlet mohawk. He looks off to the side, atop one of the giant mushrooms is a woman in a military coat and rocket launcher in hand, and a dog in a ninja gi. She waits until the giant nods for her fire the rocket! It hits the side of the van sending the party right off the road!

Oolong lays in the driver's seat out cold with Bulma laid out on the window due to the vehicle now being set on its side. Bikini comes to in time to see Goku look around confused.

"What just happened? Did Oolong crash into that person? Does that make him a nut job?"

"Goku, w-why don't you go look outside? I think we're being attacked..."

Goku raises his Power Pole in the air triumphantly.

"On it! I'll beat them up!"

Goku leaps out of the windshield and heads out for the road, but is stopped short by the quiet giant. The two stare each other down until Goku readies his staff.

"Did you attack us?"

The man nods.

"Yes. I am Gebo. I will be taking your life now."

"I don't plan on giving it to you! Power Pole, extend!"

The red staff shoots out like a bullet for Gebo. He surprises Goku by not just catching it with his palm, but doing so with no effort, not even leaning back as Goku pushes with all his might. However, unable to move the red-head, the Power Pole extends backwards! Pushing Goku away and into a boulder! It crumbles and crashes on top of him upon impact.

Goku pulls himself out of the rubble looking up to see Gebo holding the Power Pole out.

"Extend."

The staff does as its new master commands and fires off once more to attack Goku! Goku narrowly dodges out of the way, leaping forward in a single bound, a fist ready to send this thief flying.

"Take this!"

The fist is parried by Gebo as he swings his off-hand to the punch, leaving Goku open for another swing, this time he's sent hurtling down to the ground so hard that he bounces off the ground. Gebo takes this chance to kick the boy back to the wrecked van. He tosses the Power Pole away and folds his arms.

"Please stop. It will hurt less for us both if you let this happen."

Goku stands to his feet grunting before running for Gebo with his fists up once more.

"Like I'll let myself be killed! Rock!"

Goku punches with all his might, which is met with Gebo's own punch. The giant raises his brows feeling a sharp pain run through his fists, but as far as Goku is aware his attack failed, this man is way too tough... But he has to keep trying!

"Scissors!"

With Gebo so close now, Goku tries to poke his eyes with two fingers with his own off-hand, yet Gebo catches them between his own fingers and grabs Goku's previous offending fist.

"No more."

Gebo goes to headbutt Goku, which the young boy retaliates with his own, the two bashing their skulls against each other repeatedly to the point that blood is drawn from the both. Eventually, Goku lifts his leg to kick Gebo in the chin and free himself, a delirious smile on his face as he watches the adult stumble back just as disoriented as himself.

"... You hit harder than anyone I've ever faced... But no one has a harder head tham me!"

Gebo frowns, not an angry scowl nor an annoyed glare, but a saddened face.

"So it would seem, Saiyan."

"Huh...? Saiyan? That's not my name!"

"Your name is Goku. I will be sure to write that above your epitaph."

"I-I don't know what that is either but...!"

Goku grits his teeth unable to say more without getting angrier, but his Grandpa's words of wisdom and lessons slowly return to him, if one means of attack doesn't work then try another.

"You won't win this! Get ready to lose!"

He edges towards Gebo with careful steps... The slightest twitch, the most subtle of breathing, Goku looks for any and all tells he can for the next attack.

Gebo simply waits until Goku is close enough before entering his own stance, his right hand blurs in the eyes of Goku, who is grazed on his cheek after tilting his head in the nick of time to avoid a jab to the nose. A few more close calls as Gebo continues to send relentless jabs for the smaller fighter until Gebo's head tilts up from an uppercut.

"Guh!"

Goku snickers until he is winded from a swift kick to the gut. Gebo shot his foot out shortly after falling back from the punch, and sent Goku once more flying away. He now lands into the van leaving a Goku-shaped dent into the wreckage. Goku gets up as well, but even slower with harsh breathing, cheeks swollen and a bump growing over his eye. His gi ruined and his arms feel like lead.

Even blocking in their previous exchange hurt badly for the young fighter, and he truly was giving it his all, but nothing was working.

That's when it hit him. One last technique up his sleeve. He cups his hands together and forces himself to gather what little reserve energy he had left.

"K-Ka... Me... Ha... Me...!"

Gebo glares ahead unsure of what Goku could be plotting... Until an old memory surfaces. That night that led him to right here. A power of legend he had never seen before nor after until now.

"When did you learn to-?!"

**"HA!"**

Goku unleashes the powerful beam ahead right for Gebo. Gebo can barely react in time, unable to move to dodge, he brings his arms up blocking the attack as it sends him hurtling to the base of one the larger mushrooms in the area. A house sized fungus collapses falling to the side and brings up a thick dust cloud. When it dies down, Gebo stands with the sleeves of his uniform burnt away with severe burns on his arms.

"L-Lieutenant Gebo! You're alive after that!? I mean thank goodness, but how!? Th-That was similar power to my missile!"

Gebo looks to the side as his associates, the woman and the dog, approach in their car. He looks ahead to see Goku, beaten and utterly exhausted, passed out from exerting all his energy into a last ditch effort. He can tell the others have either passed out or perhaps even died from the initial crash alone. He sighs shaking his head.

"Mai. Shu. Take any survivors to Emperor Pilaf's Castle. Take the Dragon Balls they have collected to as well. I shall report back to the Red Ribbon Army."

The ninja dog, Shu, holds up a bag proudly.

"Already done, sir! Er, halfway! Shouldn't you take the Dragon Balls?"

Gebo raises his hands to show the burns much to the squeamish displeasure of the duo.

"I am unable to be trusted with such valuables in this condition. I must receive treatment soon. However, I must be certain of one thing. Mai, hand me your pistol."

The woman blinks at the request before obeying.

"H-Here sir! What would *_you_* need a gun to be sure of?"

Gebo, with gun in hand, marches over to Goku's body and turns the body from face down to face up with a gentle kick.

"The safety of this entire world."

He takes aim and fires right for Goku's heart. He returns the pistol to Mai with a solemn tone.

"It is cruel world we live in that to achieve our goal, people must die, even if they are monsters."

He turns to walk away, but stops facing the duo.

"Ah yes. One of the girls has strange powers as well. The information on which is vague, so I leave that discretion to you. Take care."

Gebo now leaving Mai and Shu to take the others, the two look at each other confused when they happen upon Bikini and Bulma, unaware of the younger sister's horn as a hat had fallen over it in the crash. After a game of Eeny Meeny Miney Mo, they leave with their hostages except, unaware that Goku continued to breathe even if weakly...

* * *

Hours would pass and Goku would wake up to a deep orange sky, and someone calling out to him...

"H-Hey! Monkey Boy! D-Don't go dying on me yet! C'mon kid, wake up!"

Mark helps Goku up by his torn gi pale as a ghost. Goku weakly opens an eye looking to Mark.

"W-Where's...? Bulma? B-Bikini? Oolong?"

"We'll worry about that later! Y-You got beaten to crap and even shot! Good thing that ball saved you by stopping the bullet!"

"Huh?"

Goku looks down at Mark's hand holding the Four-Star Dragon Ball.

"Grandpa's treasure saved me...? He's.. He really is still with me...! I can't give up now...!"

Goku stands on his own forcing himself through the pain and glares towards the wrecked van. He rummages through it while Mark voices his confusion.

"Hey-! Hey! Don't move around all suddenly! Your head is busted and you can't even see out your left eye!"

"Then I'll cut the bump and get the blood out!"

"H-Huh...!?"

"I don't have time to wait for it to go away. That's what Grandpa taught me to do if I need both eyes in a hurry! I need to save my friends!"

Mark is stunned. He saw how strong this kid is, even clever, yet to be beaten so bad and continue on... It was utter insanity. Foolishness. However, it is also admirable, and Mark couldn't find it in himself to abandon Goku.

"Alright, Monkey Boy, we can use my car to get around! What're you looking for?'

Goku holds the Dragon Radar hidden under toppled pillows.

"This! That bad guy that took everyone must have the Dragon Balls, so we can use the radar to find them!"

"Not just the Dragon Balls... But our friends too!"

Goku tilts his head at Mark but smiles as he remembers.

"Oh yeah! You knew Bikini too! Let's get going!"

* * *

Bikini wakes up rubbing her eyes groaning.

"Why is the bed so hard...? Ah! Wait a second!"

She jumps to her feet looking around at the stone walls the surround her. Oolong sits in the corner waving at her.

"Yo. We got kidnapped."

Bikini gasps and starts searching the room.

"T-There must be a way out! Help me find it!"

Oolong points above at a vent.

"We got air but, that's about it. Haven't you noticed anything else though? Your sister isn't here with us!"

Bikini stops dead in her tracks before she grows pale.

"N-Neither is Goku...! Did they get away? They might be out getting help!"

Oolong shrugs and lays on his back.

"Then all we gotta do is wait! That Goku, he's hard harded, but he's also real strong and dependable. I bet there's no one on the planet that could stop him!"

"As much as I'd like to believe you, we wouldn't be here unless Goku... I hope he's okay wherever he is."

She then turns to a wall as her horn begins to glow brightly from under the hat.

"I'll try and get us out of here, Oolong. Keep an eye out for anything weird!"

Oolong jumps to his feet eager as he watches Bikini slowly drill a hole through the stone with her magic.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Thank God for your freaky magic powers!"

* * *

In another room, Bulma wakes up herself behind a glass wall.

"Wh-Where am I?"

"Had a good nap, girl? I am Emperor Pilaf, the ruler of this castle and soon-to-be King of the World! I heard about the Dragon Balls and see you've collected six out of seven... Would you happen to know where the last one is? If yo I refuse, I'll have no choice but to force you to cower, to quake beneath my towering power!"

Bikini jumps at the voice as Mai and Shu walk out in front of the other side of the wall, with their leader in front, a tiny man with pointy ears and blue skin. Bulma looks at him and points.

"But I'm twice your size..."

The midget leans back with a clenched jaw before raising his voice.

"SHUT UP! You will address me as Emperor Pilaf! You'll also be a guest at my castle for some time now."

Bulma looks around now able to see most of the room.

"There sure are a lot of consoles and screens... This is more like a laboratory than a castle!"

Pilaf laughs haughtily gesturing to a screen with Oolong and Bulma on it.

"There are many rooms all with a specified purpose and theme! Take for instance this dungeon your friends are in! With one button I could crush them with the walls closing in! And that glass cell should stop you from using your odd powers!"

Bulma tenses up and throws herself to the glass in a vain attempt to stop the blue devil.

"What!? You can't-! Please, don't hurt them!"

Pilaf snickers until he sees Bulma panic turn to a smug sneer.

"That's what you'd like me to say, right pint-size? As if! Look at the screen yourself!"

Pilaf grows red with embarrassment.

"P-Pint-Size...?! Why you...! Who do you think you are!? Nyeeh!~"

Pilaf sticks his tongue out at her, to wich she responds in kind with her own.

"Jokes on you, you blue dimwit! I'm not the one with powers!"

Pilaf steps back in surprise before looking back to the screen. Bikini can be seen creating a hole in the wall with her horn. Pilaf snaps at his henchmen with his face turning red.

"H-How could you dolts make a mistake like this!? This is unacceptable!"

Mai and Shu lower their heads fearfully.

"W-We're sorry, my lord!"

"She had a hat on a-and everything! We didn't see a horn so we just... Guessed?"

Pilaf groans rolling his eyes before looking to another screen in annoyance.

"Oh now who are these two clowns?!"

Bulma gasps in delightful surprise before snickering smugly. Goku and Mark pull up in front of the castle looking determined.

"That's my bodyguard, Son Goku! You'd be wise to let me and my sister go! And the pig too!"

Pilaf scowls pointing to Goku.

"I heard that our Red Ribbon partner killed him but he's still here...?"

Mai's face becomes snow white upon seeing the boy still alive.

"Lieutenant Gebo shot him...! I saw it myself! He even beat the kid half to death!"

Shu nods repeatedly as his tail tucks between his legs.

"B-Boss that kid may have lost to Mr. Gebo but he's no joke! H-He has crazy powers too!"

Pilaf grins and waddles over to a stool.

"Then it is a good thing that an Emperor like myself has an army for this sort of thing. Thirty men should be more than enough!"

He then stands there for a prolonged moment before coughing loudly. Mai and Shu look at each other, then to Bulma, who only shrugs in confusion. Pilaf then turns around shouting loudly.

"I CAN'T REACH THE MICROPHONE YOU DOLTS, HELP ME UP!"

The henchmen quickly hustle to their emperor's side and hoist him atop the stool. Bulma looks at the screens with worry. She's never seen Goku in such a state, and Bikini looks to have made little progress.

"C'mon you two..."

* * *

Goku hops off the Nimbus as Mark gets out of his car staring at the floating cloud in disbelief.

"Geez, to think stuff like that is real...! And get a gander at this castle!"

Goku and Mark eye the large structure before them. The boy holds up the Dragon Radar and nods before pocketing it.

"They're here. If my friends aren't here, then at least the Dragon Balls will be, and I can use them wish for everyone to be safe with them."

Mark rolls his head and arms nodding.

"So either way it's a win! That doesn't sound too bad! Look, they're even opening the door for us!"

A large platoon of masked men run out into the front yard, immediately surrounding the two, and making Mark sweat with fear.

"A-Although I guess we aren't exactly welcomed here, huh...?"

Goku enters his fighting stance looking past the group.

"It doesn't matter how many there are! Never again... I won't lose ever again, not until I find my friends, they're counting on me!"

Mark looks to Goku in sheer shock... And admiration. Unable to stomach the idea of being shown up by a mere child, Mark enters his own stance.

"Then let's get busy! You hear that you punks?! Here we come!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Retreat! Retreat!"

Only three of the masked soldiers have the strength to stand, two helping their comrades that are still awake flee within the castle, only five men successfully get away while twenty five fully grown and trained man lie on the ground unconscious. Mark, who suffers only minor bruises and dirt stains on his clothes, stands straight with his head held high laughing in an uproar.

"Gyahahaha!~ That's right! You better run! And give us our friends back too!"

Goku remains in a fighting stance and shouts loudly.

"We'll beat anyone you send our way so you better just give up now!"

* * *

Inside, watching in a mix of fear and fury, Pilaf watches the pitiful display of his men being made into toys of two mere kids.

"They're just a monkey brat with a red stick and a stupid teenager with a head too big for his shoulders! How can my army be so incompetent!"

Pilaf snaps his fingers and is carried by Shu, who lifts the stool the emperor stands on, over to a computer console. Pilaf sneers as he starts typing away.

"If my idiot men cannot handle these intruders then my machines will! Go, Pirate Robot Mark Two!"

Pilaf presses a large button and grins as he looks up at the screen.

* * *

Goku and Mark start to make their way inside, but Goku jumps back pulling Mark along by the belt, saving him from being filled with lead as a line of bullets stops them from entering. From above, hanging on the castle towers and walls like gargoyles, large machines with long skulls and weapons for hands zero in on the duo. The front doors of the castle slam shut as the androids all jump from their perch and to the ground.

Mark's eyes nearly bug out of his sockets at the sight of the terrifying contraptions.

"Pirate Robots?! Just one enough to kill an entire army unit! We're out of our league here, kid! I'm not exactly bulletproof!"

Goku takes his Power Pole and begins to spin it as he holds it forward. The Pirate Robots all fire away, yet despite the powerful rounds, not one bullet makes their mark as Goku deflects them all!

"These things look tough... But I'll prove tougher! Power Pole, Extend!"

Goku holds out his staff in one hand and swings with great effort as he bisects quite a few Pirate Robots. Mark can only stare in awe before Goku brings him back to reality, by throwing him right into the locked doors, having made an opening with the initial attack. Mark's tough frame breaks through the sturdy wood, although the martial artist tumbles with a series of grunts and groans, standing to his feet as he shouts at Goku.

"Just whaddya think you're trying to do, you maniac?! You nearly killed me!"

"I'll hold these guys off! You go ahead!"

"Huh...? B-But those things'll tear you to shreds!"

A Pirate Robot slides up to Goku, their feet being able to switch between talons and feet with treads, swings down its sword for the boy only for him to block it. Goku pushes the blade back and swings at it, breaking the weapon and destroying the skull in one fell swoop.

"I said I'll never lose again when my friends are in danger! Bulma is really smart, Oolong always makes me laugh, and Bikini teaches me a lot that isn't fighting! If I lose them..."

Three more surround him, each swing their blades with calculated speed and precision to dice any man into pieces, yet Goku evades them all with ease as he swings his staff to break their limbs off and destroy their skulls with graceless style. Like a monkey fighting for its life.

"It'll be like losing Grandpa all over again! I won't let that happen!"

Unaware to Goku, Bikini and Oolong have escaped and were hiding behind a pillar. Oolong himself looks on in surprise.

"He always seem like he didn't really care and was just along for the ride... I can't tell if I should be flattered or worried for the poor snot."

Bikini brings a hand to her chest with a heavy heart as she watches Goku fight desperately. Though he dominates the robotic foes, they simply come without end from the castle towers, replacing every one that is destroyed. She isn't sure how or why, and frankly she could careless for the reason, for all that matters is that she can feel Goku's exhaustion. He is wounded, he is starving, and he hasn't gotten any proper rest. He's running on fumes.

"We have to help him!"

Oolong stands in her way with his hands out.

"Hey! For once I agree with you, against my better judgement, but seriously!? What can we do?"

"We have to help Goku and Mark at thr same time... I know! We can guide Goku and Mark through the castle to find Bulma! We just have to get him out of that crowd!"

Oolong grows a tic mark on his head and gestures to the ever present robot army.

"Nice of you to come up with a plan, but we'll get skewered trying to free that blockhead! I'm grateful for the brat but I ain't suicidal!"

"It won't be suicide if we transform... I can speed right through and grab Goku and you can turn into something small and unnoticeable... I'll give you an opening!"

The pig sighs pointing to a small hole in the wall they crawled out of.

"No offense, Bikini, but your magic isn't exactly powerful enough to send these guys off their feet! You barely made a hole big enough for yourself to escape!

Bikini sweats a little at the remark. However, she steps from behind the pillar and enters a low stance.

"Then I'll have to try something else! Please body, don't fail me now...!"

Bikini focuses her sight on the Robot Pirates as she focuses her energy through her emotions, as she always has, yet now she struggles trying to send the flow into her hands. Her horn glows brighter and brighter with a different energy, familiar yet unique from the magic she so often used, harsher and far less focused. A bright ball begins to form in her cupped hands that soon grows too big for her fingers to contain the immense energy.

She remembers that Starswirl said she should be able to use this technique. Mark had taught her that there's nothing wrong with fighting for others. Even with her own distaste for violence, this is no time for pacifism, it truly is do or die.

A Pirate Robot zooms right over to her having scanned a new heat signature rising exponentially. Bulma, watching from her cell having heard Goku's desperate cry, now pounds against the glass wall in vain to get to her sister. Oolong shouts in surprise hoping that Bikini would stop her attempt to dodge the incoming blade. Goku watches in slow motion as Bikini is about to be cut down despite all his efforts.

At the last moment, Bikini thrusts her hands out for the Pirate Robot.

**"KAMEHAMEHA!"**

* * *

A blinding flash of light followed by the entire area shaking the ground and castle is all Pilaf can see on his screen. He knocks against the screen with his balled fist.

"What the-!? It went out! What's going on out there!?"

Mai stands at another console and realizes something frightening for her.

"T-The cameras sir! They've been destroyed! All but the interior and backyard entrance."

"WHAT?!"

Bulma looks on in hope. Optimism has never been her thing, but she saw it herself, the untapped power of her sister is capable of anything.

* * *

Goku couldn't believe his eyes. It was on instinct upon seeing Bikini unleash her own Kamehameha the he used the Power Pole to push himself high into the air. Her energy expanded on a level similar to Master Roshi himself, utterly vaporizing the Pirate Robots, and shaking the castle so much that its foundation began to crumble upon itself.

Mark miraculously found himself unharmed under the safety of the interior of the castle, yet saw the whole thing, leaving his jaw on the ground in absolute shock.

"Is this a nightmare or a dream...?"

All eyes slowly return to a panting Bikini. The horned girl falls to her knees with a groan.

"T-Too much energy..."

Goku hurries to her side with the biggest smile on his face.

"Bikini! That was so cool! Yours is way bigger than mine!"

He helps her stand on her own and she looks around dizzy.

"Was it...? I had my eyes closed... Are they all gone?"

Oolong waddles over finally calming down from the intense display of power.

"You nearly blew us all to kingdom come! Sheesh, be careful next time, what if you hit the castle!?"

Bikini's eyes shoot open and her head snaps to the castle.

"That's right! Bulma is still in there!"

Goku holds up the Dragon Radar.

"Along with the Dragon Balls!"

Oolong groans taking charge as he walks ahead of the two.

"May as well kill two birds with one stone..."

Goku tilts his head at the pig.

"You're not going to run away?"

Bikini also blinks with wide eyes.

"It isn't like either of us could stop you right now..."

Oolong grits his teeth before shouting back at the two.

"Quit your yapping! You think I haven't tried already?! It's just... Tch! Really hard to leave you guys alone now after all we've been through. I may as well see this through by now!"

Goku snickers pointing at him.

"I knew you liked us!"

Mark then shouted at the group from within the castle entrance.

"There could be more any second, you three! C'mon!"

* * *

"Waaahh! My sister could be dead! I can't handle this kind of stress!"

Bulma wails from inside her cell but her cries fall on deaf ears. Pilaf had turned the microphone inside her cell off to spare himself from her sobbing. He looks between his two subordinates angrily.

"Have you two made the call yet?"

Mai nods after swallowing a gulp.

"Yessir! The Red Ribbon Army received and answered our distress call! Lieutenant Gebo is returning shortly within a few hours!"

Pilaf sighs shaking his head.

"Better him then that jerk, Garlic. Bring up the interior cameras! If they made it inside then we'll trap them!"

Shu points to a screen and exclaims in shock.

"B-But sir, look! They're running past them all...! O-On...!?"

Pilaf himself could feel his eyes practically shoot out of his head, yet Bulma looks on with great relief and glee, as Bikini turned herself into a horse and speeds down the hallways carrying everyone on her back. Although inaudible, Bulma changes her tune on a dime, laughing in jubilation much to the silent ire of the emperor. Pilaf shakes himself out of his stunned stupor and barks his orders.

"Then activate one ahead of time! They're headed for the reinforced microwave trap! We'll stop them dead in their tracks, wait for sunrise, and that glass ceiling above will cook them alive until they turn to bones!"

"Yessir!"

* * *

Bikini skids to a stop in a metallic hallway. Goku and the others hop off of her back. Ahead of them is a solid steel wall. Goku and Mark attack it, but Goku shakes his head holding the Power Pole, whereas Mark held his now bruised hand.

"Not even my Power Pole can break this..."

"W-Why did I think punching a metal wall was a good idea!?"

Oolong shouts pointing behind them as the way back vanishes.

"Another wall just slid up from the ground! We're trapped... Again!"

Bikini transforms back into her human form and rubs her horn before firing a magical blast to the walls. However, it nary made a dent.

"I-I... I can't use my magic too well either. That Kamehameha took a lot out of me."

She falls to her knees and sits on the ground. Goku sits next to her sighing himself.

"I'm way too hungry to try one myself. It's real bright in here too."

Oolong pats one of the walls down searching for any exit through an opening or even a vent.

"Well there's that glass window up above. You can see the full moon pretty easily from here."

Mark does the same on another wall.

"Full moon, huh? With how this room looks, we'll be in trouble when the sun rises."

Goku looks up past the window at the full moon. His tail idly dancing about.

"You know... My grandpa died on a full moon. A monster is supposed to show up every time there is one but I never found it. I always black out every time I looked at the sky. Actually, I never really got to see the moon be full before because grandpa wouldn't let me."

Bikini nods trying to empathize.

"You were alone for a long time but- Wait. W-What was that about you and the moon...?!"

Oolong slowly turns to Goku with sweat starting to pour down his brow.

"H-Hold up if I'm putting two and two together then...!"

Mark looks between the two still unaware of the approaching danger.

"Hey, piggy! What's with you? You look ghost white! You too, Bikini! We'll find a way out of here, right Monkey Boy!"

Mark tries to laugh the intense tension away but soon finds the source of their shared dread. Goku's tail goes stiff with the fur standing on end, his eyes turn a bright red as his face shows great surprise and discomfort, his heart pounds with such force that it can be heard throughout the room. Bikini shakes him trying to calm him down.

"G-Goku! Son Goku! T-Try to hang in there for us-!"

Mark and Oolong pull her away from him as he begins to grow exponentially in size.

"Why does the weird crap always happen to me...?!"

"So he's a monkey werewolf!? And WE JUST FIND THIS OUT?!"

Goku's body ripples in musculature as he increases in size, his clothes tear away with the Four Star Dragon Ball falling onto the ground, even his face stretches out to form a snarling muzzle with fur growing over his body. He breaks through the glass ceiling, and many other walls of the castle, his tail lashes about utterly destroying one of the metal walls keeping the trio in captivity. Bikini, after using her magic to snatch the Dragon Ball, turns back into a horse and carries the two away down the collapsing corridor.

"We still have to find Bulma!"

Oolong points ahead to a hole outside.

"If we stay in here any longer then we'll be pancakes!"

Mark hops off and starts running ahead.

"I'll find her! You two get to safety, NOW!"

Much to her dismay, Bikini relents, and flees with Oolong outside.

* * *

Mark continues sprinting down the crumbling hallways with his heart racing madly.

"Oh man, oh God, oh God, oh man how'd I end up in a bad place like this...! Please, if there really is a God up above, get me out of here with that girl-! Huh?"

Unaware to Mark as he ran about randomly, he finds himself following... Something. He can feel himself being moved in the right direction, despite the ever changing foreign layout that falls apart around him, as if guided by an unknown hand... He finds Bulma abandoned in her cell, the poor girl pounding away helplessly against the glass wall.

"Hiyah!"

Mark strikes the glass himself and breaks it with ease, freeing Bulma as he takes her hand and points to a window.

"No time to explain, we gotta go! Now!"

"Way ahead of you!"

The two leap out of the window and onto the ceiling of a lower floor, the ground around them falling away as Goku rampages through the castle. Bulma hops and clings onto Mark as tight as she can shouting in his ear.

"Waagh! What is going on here!? Get me outta here, RIGHT NOW!"

"I'M WORKING ON IT!"

Mark stumbles and hops between growing gaps, showing great agility, and even greater luck as they miraculously make their way to the ground. The falling towers and falling debris nearly act as stairs for the two as they scream their heads off.

* * *

Eventually, a mistake had to be made, but just as they're about to fall they float in a golden bubble safely to the ground. Bikini and Oolong both show great relief. The sisters hug each other tightly.

Bulma wails with tears streaming down her cheeks while Bikini pats her back.

"Bikiniiiiiiiii! I wanna to go home!"

"I'm just glad you're safe! Thank goodness!"

Oolong nudges Mark with a sly smirk.

"No offense, but you really showed us what for! I was sure you'd end up crushed or something!"

Mark, after calming down from the constant near-death experience with every step he had just taken, throws his head back in boisterous laughter.

"When I say I'm gonna do something, I do it! I couldn't let the world be without such a pretty girl anyhow!"

Bulma stops crying at once as her head snaps to Mark in a mix of stunned praise and a slight blush on her face.

"You know exactly what to say to a girl! I might not need those dumb Dragon Balls after all."

Before the group can properly relax, a deafening roar reminds them of Goku's monstrous state, especially as the earth quakes around them with each step he takes to them. Oolong steps back shivering in place.

"Can't believe this is how I'm gonna die..."

Mark has a broken smile on his face as he watches the Giant Ape raise a foot to crush them all.

"T-This was one crazy dream but... I'll wake up soon, yeah...? Y-Yeah! Any second now...!"

Bulma points ahead with lingering hope.

"B-Bikini! You can make a shield to stop that, right!?

Bikini nods holding her hands out. The shimmering golden barrier made from her horn cracks under the weight of Goku's stomping. It holds, but more and more cracks form with each stomp. Bikini lowers herself with each attack blocked.

"Goku...! This isn't you! You worked so hard to find us, to save us... Please, Goku!"

Her horn shines brighter than ever with a desperate power flowing into it. All that she had left, her emotions and power, tears in her eyes as she cried out in a last ditch effort.

"PLEASE REMEMBER WHO WE ARE! WHO YOU ARE!"

Bikini erupts in a pulse of unparalleled power. While the group remained mostly unaffected, they were starstruck to find Goku frozen in place, but more frightening is the scene in the sky. The moon itself set far faster than it had any right to, and the Sun flew right into the sky, turning night to day in an instant! Goku, paralyzed in a golden layer of magic, soon began to shrink in size until he returned to normal. He lays out on the open sandy ground unconscious.

Bulma blinks before falling on her knees with her shoulders slumped.

"I can't believe that worked...! Bikini! Y-You actually saved us all!"

Mark throws Oolong in the air, to which the pig couldn't be any more happier with just being alive, let alone in one piece.

"Ahahaha! W-We actually made it out alive, porky! Hahahaha!"

"I ain't ever going on another adventure again after this! I'm good and done with the excitement! Forever!"

Bikini pants having spent all she had, yet a smile grows on her face as Goku sits up, her magic unknowingly healing him of his injuries.

"Huh? What happened? Everything went dark again! What happened to the castle? ... And my clothes?"

The group laugh together as Goku remains confused for a good while.

* * *

After catching him up on everything, as well as finding some clothes among the rubble, Goku reels back in sheer shock.

"I'm the monster?!"

Oolong nods patting his back.

"Yeah but don't feel too bad. It ain't like you can really control what you're doing when you're like that."

Bulma rubs her chin leaning against Mark's car.

"Plus you forget everything that happens too. Really, it's more like a curse. Poor Goku..."

Bikini shakes her head.

"No... I think it's something that is a part of Goku. We just have to be prepared for it! Now I know I can stop him if he turns again!"

Bulma sighs in relief at that.

"That's true, and pretty convenient too, because we don't have to waste a wish on that!"

Goku tilts his head at her.

"Waste a wish? Don't we only have one Dragon Ball now...?"

Bulma sneers and gestures ahead to Mark, who continues to dig around in the rubble of the castle, she holds up the Dragon Radar showing all seven Dragon Balls being present.

"Including the Four Star Bikini managed to get from you before you went full King Kong, that blue midget was so set on getting away with his life, he left the Dragon Balls behind while running away!"

Mark walks over carrying the remaining six.

"I found them! You really think these things will grant us a wish?"

Bulma snatches them one by one to set on the ground.

"Well even if they don't, I'm somewhat satisfied by our journey! Besides, I don't think I'll even need to make my wish, right Marky Mark?"

Mark blushes and rubs his neck.

"M-Marky Mark...? Well, I guess it isn't a bad nickname if the genius of the group thought of it."

Bulma giggles, leaving Goku confused as he looks between the two.

"You two are weird... But what are we going to wish for."

Bikini shrugs.

"I wanted to wish for a lifetime supply of strawberries, but I'm fine giving up the wish for another one since I could just grow my own strawberries."

Bulma taps her chin before she hugs Mark's arm.

"I was going to wish for a boyfriend but... I found him already!"

Mark's cheeks flush even further red.

"I-I wanted to wish to be a famous hero if they were real... Or a million zeni! But, honestly, I think I'll be fine for a little while on my own!"

Everyone looks to Goku. The young boy looks to the Dragon Balls, then to his hand, closing it into a fist.

"I don't really have a wish... But I want to get stronger. I lost to someone yesterday and that's why we went through so much. If I can get stronger, then I can keep winning, and I can keep my friends safe."

Bikini offers her pinky to Goku then.

"Then why don't we go to Mr. Starswirl and Master Roshi's house? I want to get strong as well! That way if you do lose, or if you turn into a Giant Ape again, I'll be able to help!"

Goku grins and wraps his pinky around hers.

"Yeah! Hey, Oolong, what about you?"

The portly porky boy grins as he approaches the Dragon Balls.

"I got a great wish! Hey, how do you get these things to work?"

Bikini stands and looks the orbs over.

"Daddy said that this is what your supposed to do. Spread your arms wide and shout: **Come Forth, Eternal Dragon!**"

Just as she does this, the sky goes pitch black, and the Dragon Balls shine brilliantly before a large emerald dragon flies out of the light of the Dragon Balls. A long body with a green mane and whiskers, crimson eyes that flash with immense power, and a voice that shakes the group to the core.

**"I Am The Eternal Dragon: Shenron. I Will Grant Only One Wish."**

Oolong abruptly shouts before anyone can even react.

"THE USED PANTIES OF A HOT BABE!"

Everyone, even the mystical legendary dragon himself, is stunned for a moment by the sheer vulgarity yet simplicity of the wish.

**"Very Well."**

Shenron's eyes flash before a pair of blue and white striped panties fall on Oolong's hands.

"Heh. Nice."

Bulma blinks before she checks herself and becomes incredibly frustrated.

"WHY YOU-! THOSE ARE MINE!"

Shenron starts to rise into the sky.

**"Your Wish Has Been Granted. Farewell!"**

The Dragon flies into the sky vanishing into the darkness, the Dragon Balls soon following after it, before seven bright lights fly across the sky. Oolong turns to face the group with a proud smile on his face.

"Well whaddya know! The Dragon Balls DO work after all!"

Bulma is quick to start choking Oolong with her bare hands.

"I'M GOING TO END YOU!"

"Agh! Ack! H-Help! H-Huaghck! Help...!"

Bikini and Goku laugh at the sight, the Unicorn calling the Flying Nimbus.

"Bulma! I won't be coming home for some time! Tell Daddy I'll be back a little bit later, okay?"

Bulma stops strangling the pig after retrieving her underwear.

"Are you sure? I would think you'd want to go back to school or come home after everything was said and done."

However, the younger sister shakes her head.

"No way! If anything, there's so much more of the world I want to see! I just have to be prepared for the journey is all. Besides, I have my faithful bodyguard by my side! Right, Goku?"

Goku hops onto the Flying Nimbus and holds his Power Pole over his head.

"No one's gonna hurt Bikini while I'm around!"

Bulma then looks to Mark.

"They are headed to that old turtle guy's place. You're a pretty strong martial artist! Don't you want to go with them?"

Mark waves his hands before making his way to his car.

"No thanks! I've had enough action for a good while! I gotta get you home anyhow and West City is pretty far from here."

Bulma hops into his car with a giggle.

"Oh, you're so thoughtful, Marky Mark!~"

Oolong, with nowhere to go, gets in the backseat rubbing his throat.

"Someone has to be with you around."

With a final punch on the head from Bulma, the party splits up waving farewells to each other, Goku and Bikini fly off towards a new adventure!


	11. Chapter 11

Raditz sweats profusely under the direct gaze of an overpowering figure. Frieza's elite soldiers have always looked down on him, but so have his own people, thus he grew used to the condescension. The insults. The bullying. The feeling of being powerless...

Yet none of those grueling moments could come close to equating with the insurmountable dread he feels now. Under Vegeta, under the Ginyu Force, even under Frieza he hadn't felt so small.

Cooler sits on his personal throne having picked the Saiyan Pod up as it had crossed his ship. Normally, he would have destroyed the vessel for even daring such a thing, or simply let it turn to space junk as it would have crashed into his flagship. What stopped him however were the two battle powers picked up on his scanners. Particularly Raditz. He eyes the Saiyan child and Luna with a lazy gaze, the two kneeling before him, finally speaking up after a sip of wine.

"How curious... I had thought Saiyans and Equestrians hated one another. Yet, here I find two children with great power sleeping in a shared pod. I know the monkey is part of Frieza's Flunkies... But you, little pony... What is your story?"

Cooler points to Luna, which immediately seizes her heart, as her empathetic ability tells her ahead of time that one wrong move. One wrong word. It would mean instant death. At least with Slug, she always had the chance of escape or defense, especially as she is now... But Cooler? This is a being that dwarfs Slug in sheer power alone, as well as in influence and reach over the stars. She knows that, unlike his younger brother, Cooler does not waste his time with groveling and boot licking.

Thankfully, neither does she.

"I am Princess Luna, last of the Royal Family Line, and as far as I am aware... The last Equestrian. Currently I serve under Slug the Super Namekian."

Cooler raises a brow.

"Oh? We've only called him Slug. We didn't know he was a Namek... As for your claim as the last Equestrian... I believe it, even though you're wrong."

"What!?"

Luna's head shoots up as she forgets herself. Knowing her sister is alive is one thing, but others like herself, she only dreamed of such a thing. In her many travels with Slug her hopes had been dashed of finding survivors as none were to be found in the Northern Galaxy. One of Cooler's men, a tall red and lean amphibious man, hisses at Luna.

"Watch yourself! Don't speak so abruptly to our Lord!"

Cooler rolls his eyes lowering his finger.

"Stand down, Neiz... Do you know the story of how your planet came to be destroyed? I'm sure the Saiyan can tell you..."

Luna maintains her confused face as she looks to Raditz. The boy stammers and stumbles over his words.

"Wa-Wasn't it a meteor? It collided with Planet Equestria and sent it right into Planet Vegeta! That was the report at least... Our planets used to orbit so close to one another that we would share an atmosphere every few cycles."

Cooler watches them carefully before he floats from his seat and lands in between the two. He glances at the two before demanding in a cold voice.

"Very good. Now then, your ages."

Raditz sputters out.

"F-Fifteen!"

Luna, though calmer, is also quick to answer.

"Twelve, sir!"

Cooler reveals a sly smile as he looks to his personal guards. His Armored Squadron, led by Salza, who activated his scouter upon seeing his Lord's nod. Cooler then asks in a softer voice.

"And your battle power? Do you know where you stand?"

Raditz feels as if he's going to throw up. His power level as far the elite of the elite, the cream of the crop, the bare minimum standard for Cooler's known quality is... Far above his own power level. His silence speaks volumes and he only grows tenser upon Luna's answer.

"Thirty-five thousand, sir."

Raditz couldn't believe his ears and yet it made sense. He had just realized he never gotten an accurate scan of her, and only used Turles as a benchmark, a low-class deserter with a power level equal to if not slightly higher than Vegeta's. Thirty-five thousand is almost double than that...

Salza presses the button of his scouter with a scoff before leaning back.

"W-What?! My Lord, she tells the truth...!"

Cooler grins with a pleased chuckle.

"So young and with so much room to grow, little pony... What about you, boy?"

Raditz sweats profusely. He can't stay silent forever. He looks to Luna in a mix of a pleading stare and hate-filled glare. This girl, this horse in a man's form dared to make him look so weak, what was he supposed to say after she proved herself to be the superior option.

She was out for herself after all. All that talk in the pod about a plan for both their benefit, it truly is a lie, and he bought it hook line and sinker.

Cooler narrows his eyes as he sees Raditz's panic on his face.

"I asked you a question, monkey. Look at me and answer."

The moment of truth. He took in a breath and raises his head to meet with his soon-to-be executioner.

"... One thousand and five-hundred..."

Cooler shows no emotion but his henchmen all laugh. Dore, the mean green buff machine and Elite Galactic Wrestler, slaps his knee bellowing in laughter.

"Whahahahaha!~ He's as weak as a flea on me homeworld! I bet th' gravity would crush a mewlin' little thin' like you!"

Salza checks using his scouter, and his laughter ceases at once, his glee turning to an angered shout.

"What!? Impossible! T-This thing must be broken! Neiz, yours is new, right? Scan them both for me!"

Neiz blinks in surprise before doing as he's told, and jumping back in sheer shock.

"What!? T-That's impossible! No one so small can be so strong-!"

Dore uses his own before sweating slightly.

"Don't say that around Lord Frieza, y'red tadpole... But what were y'tryin' to pull, monkey? Y'power level is forty-eight thousand!"

Cooler grins. He knew it, he could feel the power within Raditz waiting to burst. The only reason he hadn't killed the child for lying to him is cause he knew that he hadn't. The look of shock on the boy's face is far too genuine to be acting. Saiyans make for poor liars anyhow.

"You'd wipe the floor with over half of Frieza's Forces. Maybe there is some truth to that whole, Saiyan Elite talk I heard about..."

Raditz, stunned, turns his head to a smiling Luna. Her smile is a knowing one, as if she expected their reactions, and she did. Luna speaks up then.

"If I may, sir. I can clear up the confusion in the air."

Cooler gestures for her to do so. Luna, after clearing her throat, continues.

"We came from our own mission to hunt down the Space Pirate Turles. He has gone planet to planet sucking the life out of every world to create Trees of Might. The fruit from these trees can increase the overall performance of any one being exponentially."

Raditz interrupts with more surprise.

"Wait so how come he wasn't unstoppable?! We killed him pretty easily back there!"

Cooler raises a brow, though he holds his hands behind his back, a relaxing gesture that eases all in the room.

"Yes, do elaborate."

Luna shoots Raditz a glare, forcing the boy to shrink back despite him shooting one back. She tells Cooler of all the Tree of Might's requirements, and that Turles had finally found the perfect planet, only to be defeated before he could eat of the fruit.

"In his last effort for revenge after death, he used a power ball to transform Raditz into an Oozaru; which resulted in the Tree's destruction. There was only one fruit left and after I managed to subdue him... I had him eat it."

The Armored Squadron all talk to each other confused and even irate. Cooler however, silences them with a hand.

"You three, prepare a pod for Planet 719. Saiyan, wait outside. I shall speak to the girl alone."

Salza nods but Neiz mutters to Dore as they leave with Raditz.

"Planet Hoof? Isn't that where the Equestrian refugees are...?"

"I hear ya. Sendin' these two there sounds pretty odd after everythin'... But Lord Cooler's word is law."

Raditz looks to Luna perplexed with the emotions within him. He has ever had to and only ever did care for himself. To now feel worry and concern for another is... Foreign. Regardless of his thoughts, he is dragged out by Dore.

Now alone with Luna, Cooler looks down on her with a frown.

"I know you. I've seen you in my dreams. You wandered our minds and the minds of many others years ago."

Luna starts to sweat from hearing that. He continues as he starts circles her as predator stalks their prey.

"My kind don't often sleep, but it has its uses, such as how you've used it to see the galaxy. I too have done such things and more... You certainly used to be much shorter then I remember."

She stands now, unsure of what she could possibly do, if she is to die now then she shall do so fighting. She even speaks with a defiant tone.

"Then you know I am already aware that your younger brother is the one that destroyed both Planets Equestria and Vegeta."

"I am. I'm also aware of your other pet Saiyan... That one, I can not allow to let live, as he has caused me great stress with his rampages years ago in my empire of South Galaxy..."

She turns her head to lock eyes with him.

"I can't abandon Broly."

Cooler's eyes brighten with intense red light.

"Neither can you tame him. What is the purpose of your monkey collection? What are you trying to do..."

This is not a question but a demand. She turns to Cooler fully as he stops to face her himself.

"I want to bring Equestria back. Protected by the remaining Saiyans. To take revenge on Frieza for what he's done. Are you going to kill me to stop this?"

Cooler stares at her for what seems like an eternity, and Luna stared back with unwavering determination, a glare of her own that challenges the demon. Cooler then smiles as a response.

"Not at all. Do what you will... In fact I think I've made my own decision. Do you know why I gave the young and weak Equestrians of the generation before your own a planet to flee to? Why I would hide hundreds of thousands of lives right under Frieza's nose?"

Luna leans back. She had thought he would only have a handful of her people alive, but that many, and within her own territory? So close to her? She grits her teeth and clenches her fists.

"I-If this were true I would have known...! How come I haven't sensed them, or found them through the Realm of Dreams!?"

Cooler scoffs. He then taps his own head as he speaks with great condescension.

"Did you not listen to me? I too have a similar power to yourself. I have been hiding them, all for one singular purpose... To draw you out. Especially since I now know that reviving the Equestrian Empire is your goal, they make the perfect hostages I'd say, yes?"

Luna trembles in a mix of rage and fear. Her horn glows readying an attack, but before she can even blink, she is on her knees unable to breathe with Cooler's foot weighing heavily on her head. He had struck her in the gut with a knee, slapped her on the side of the head so hard her whole body fell, and pinned her down faster than a single second.

This power is insurmountable. Unimaginable. Luna loses all sense of rage and is consumed by terror. The Intergalactic Tyrant speaks with pure poison in his voice.

"I should break open your skull like a watermelon and have my men paint the floor with your blood... However, I am not like my brother. I can see the unparalleled potential within you. I need that as an addition for my squadron."

Luna gasps for air trying to find the words. She doesn't even hear Cooler's words past her own frantic thoughts and heart beating. That is until she realizes his goal. She looks up at him best she can.

"You... You wish to recruit me...?!"

Cooler nods and finally releases her. He raises a hand and lifts her weakened body with telekinesis.

"Yes. Do you see why now I not only kept your people alive, but protected? Join me, and I shall bring out that power that which can rival all of Frieza's Forces, aid me in his destruction!"

The hand of Cooler slowly begins to close which causes all of Luna's internal organs and bones to contract. She feels as if she were being pulled apart and pushed together all at once. She can even hear her body starting to break...

He grins listening to her shriek and thrash about helplessly.

"Aren't I the nicer ruler? Keeping your people happy just for you! In that regard you owe me, just as much as my father and brother owe me! I was supposed to rule the galaxies, the universe, but I was cast aside for a mewling brat with chronic tantrums if he so much doesn't get his glass of wine! A fool like Frieza tried to destroy such latent potential in your kind! Aren't you grateful to me, Princess Luna?!"

"Aagh! P-Please...! S-St-Stop...!"

She begs past bloodstained teeth and a choked throat, her mouth, nose, and even eyes trickle with droplets of red. Cooler continues despite her pleas. His fist near closing as he watches her movements begin to slow, yet gleeful that she can survive even this much punishment, his black heart soaring at the results as he continues to rave as a madman.

"Imagine being the most powerful being in the universe, being wise enough to learn from those who may be weaker for their part in life is to increase your own strength, and skilled enough to actually apply the lessons and abilities of other creatures just to be cast to the way side because you are deemed... Unstable?! NO! Such foolishness cannot be tolerated! So... Princess Luna, be the instrument to my revenge!"

Cooler lowers his hand dropping the abused girl to the ground. She coughs and huddles into a ball quivering. Her whole life she has faced hardship, death, vile cruelty and villainous souls intent with pure selfish desires. She has faced and even grown to be on equal standing with such powerful monsters without ever showing weakness. She has shown herself to be unbreakable.

This experience destroyed that image of herself. Cooler is no monster. He is a demon. He did not just show the abyssal gap in power between them, but that unlike every other villain, Cooler is aware of Luna. He doesn't know her well, but that he knew of her ahead of time, it means she has lost her one definitive advantage. He is a nightmare manifest in reality and this realization is too much for her.

Princess Luna is strong, powerful, and talented... But she is still a young girl. A frightened, shattered, small child.

Cooler takes a knee and softly brushes her hair with his hand, then harshly snatches her horn, forcing her to look up at him. The tears in her eyes, the pathetic sobs uttered from her bruised throat, this sorry state is what he wanted.

"I will break you down and build you up into the most powerful of my underlings. You are not just to be my servant, but my right hand, and for this I will spare your people... However, I will also teach you to rule, and my first lesson is this. A good leader must learn to make hard decisions."

He raises a finger.

"One. You get to keep only one monkey. I can see now why you gave that boy the means to increase his power instead of yourself... I can also see why you'd even try to tame a freak of nature... Both of them should be dead, and I intend to rectify that mistake with one of them, so which one that is..."

He pulls her close to whisper into her ear.

_"Will be on your head."_

Luna's eyes widen. She has to abandon one of them to the way side? She couldn't do that to Broly, not after having no one on his side, not after all his own suffering at the hand of his father. A victim to a legendary power constantly trying to erupt from his body. A degraded mind neglected by those who would seek only to use him.

But she can't throw Raditz onto the sacrificial altar either. Not after having given him the Fruit of Might. It would be too much of a waste! Not to mention just how much he had suffered as well from his lack of will, his weakness which only amplified by his own cowardice imparted on him by his peers, left more alone than even Broly.

Cooler can see her mind race in her eyes and pulls her to her feet by the horn.

"You have some time to make your decision. I am nice after all. Now get out of quarters."

He shoves her with enough force to throw her to the door by her horn. Luna just barely catches herself and stumbles out into the halls. She tries to walk but soon falls over. She has no strength left.

Raditz catches her. He stood outside as instructed and listened in on the conversation. To know another Saiyan existed that had enough power to force the likes of the Cold Family to act? That Luna brazenly announced her plans to attack Frieza, perhaps even kill him? ... That his life yet again rests within her hands?

Fear grips his heart in a vice. What could he do to tip the scales into his favor this time? Frieza is a monster who has killed his own soldiers for merely having bad breath, or making a comment on his height, yet he still rewarded competence and acted as a proper ruler. Cooler here has shown himself to be far more sadistic.

"What are you standing there for, monkey?"

Cooler looms over the two looking down at them with heartless stoicism. Raditz stammers out a pitiful reply.

"S-Sh-She needs to be put in a healing chamber...!"

"I am aware."

"Then where is one!?"

Cooler lowers his eyes as they narrow into Raditz.

"Are you raising your voice at me?"

Raditz leans back shaking. He is the Coward of the Saiyans. The black sheep and weakling, the bootlicker and backstabber. A living disgrace. Despite all of this, he still remains a Saiyan, and Cooler starts to take notice of the subtle changes. Raditz's brow is furrowed, his temple vein visible with his teeth bared and clenched. He holds Luna's body close like a security blanket, but there's undeniable aggression emanating from him, especially as Cooler looks into his rage-filled eyes.

"Does it really matter, sir...?! I just need to know where they are so she can recover!"

"How kind of you to do so."

Cooler fires a beam from his finger straight through Raditz's leg. The young Saiyan falters with a muffled cry. Cooler brings both of his hands behind his back.

"Next time I won't be so merciful when you disrespect me like that. Now get yourself fixed. You have a planet to defend for me..."

* * *

_Frieza Planet 719. As far as he and his empire are aware, it is an old dead rock once home to a rural and frugal race that withheld food from their ruler, which resulted in the Saiyans eradicating the surface of the planet years ago. However, Cooler would actually save the planet itself from being destroyed, secretly terraforming it in the shadows to maintain it's uniquely healthy soil._

_Before Frieza's arrival to both Equestria and Vegeta, Cooler watched closely and saw many noncombatants being sent off to space, sending his Armored Squadron to intercept a few of the ships to take for himself._

_These Equestrians were taken to the renewed and lively Planet 719, dubbed then as Planet Hoof, the last safe haven for all Equestrians._

_Despite this title, they are often victims of many vile criminals and evil doers, as Planet Hoof is considered neutral ground and is fhe perfect place for any would be space conquerors start for galactic conquest..._

* * *

Raditz steps out from the ship irritated in his new armor. The land is bright due to the young yellow sun in the sky, golden wheat with a paved road to a small town in the far distance. He floats up in the air with a single hop, as the gravity on this planet is far less than half of his own home planet. He can practically fly without even using his energy. The humble tones and soft ambient silence.

It bothers him to no end.

His experiences and honed instincts have trained him to be alert at all times, his life is battle and war, so to be settled on what seems to be an oasis of paradise is. Insulting. Even for a coward like himself. He then activates his scouter as he thinks back to a few hours ago.

* * *

_Cooler stood next to Raditz as the two watched Luna idly float in a healing pod. The restorative liquid sealed her wounds in an accelerated pace. It felt as if days passed in what truthfully were but a few minutes before Cooler abruptly spoke up._

_"I lied."_

_Raditz perked up but knew better than to even look at his new overlord._

_"About what, sir?"_

_Cooler rolled his wrist casually with an annoyed tone._

_"About her choice. I'm going to kill that other Saiyan no matter what. This is merely a test for you both."_

_"A-A test, my lord...?"_

_"To see if she can handle the pressure I am about to put on her. I can see her body is incredibly powerful but her mind is still that of a child. I am not a babysitter, I am a conqueror, and she will have to recognize her place. Same as you..."_

_Raditz begun to sweat. He only heard Luna's screams but doesn't know what caused them. He only knew that Cooler had done the damage._

_"T-Then what is my test...?"_

_"Saiyans get stronger the more they fight, especially if they recover from a most deathly injury or lethal experience. It's a reason why I was seeking to recruit one for myself. This situation only benefits me... However."_

_Raditz's skin crawled as he felt the demon's gaze weigh heavy upon him. Silent, frozen in utter terror. His eyes were wide not just from how scared he was but from the knowledge of his own biological gift. It made sense to him now just how Vegeta was so powerful._

_"If what the two of you said is true about your power and growth, your potential is either at it's peak, or you actively went to fight opponents weaker than you. You, a Saiyan child of the most bloodthirsty yet noble warrior race, sought out the easy way and ran from death. My brother saw you as a waste of space and sent you to die..."_

_Raditz lowers his head as he can feel Cooler's looming shadow chill him to the bone, with the only light being from his glowing eyes. Cooler continues._

_"And rarely do I agree with his choices, but that one was clearly the right one, but despite all odds... She saw something no one else could. A power level of forty-eight thousand is nothing to scoff at, especially since the elite of our empire tend to be on average a power level of fifteen thousand to thirty-five thousand... So, tell me monkey, after all that I have told; what do you think your test will be?"_

_Raditz eyes slowly moved to meet Cooler. Then he looked to Luna._

_"... Ah... Uh... I... I-Is it... What you did to her?"_

_Cooler smirked and chuckled shaking his head._

_"No monkey. That could make you into a problem. I can already tell you're loyal to whoever will make you feel, protected. Gives you a feeling a strength. To feel, wanted. All of these I can grant you and more... What I did to her is the start of breaking her free will, but you are spineless, and already are fully aware that I can and will vaporize in an instant if I feel you are preforming at a dissatisfying level..."_

_Cooler brings his hand out to the side and a medical scientist hurried to hand him a holographic tablet. The screen showed a verdant planet._

_"This is Planet Hoof and I have hidden it from Frieza for years. I am sending you there to act as its defender and leaving it under your care. Your test is to see how long you can last, for in my empire, we do not merely take territory. We expand, we thrive, and we do more than survive."_

_He then held up a finger._

_"For every one Equestrian that dies, the girl here will suffer for it."_

_Then he lifted two fingers._

_"For any long term damage to their settlements, she will suffer greater."_

_And finally a third finger._

_"If the planet is destroyed... I will kill you both. Do you understand?"_

_Raditz nods repeatedly with a salute._

_"Y-Yessir! When will we be departing?"_

_"We? I told you. You and you alone will be stationed on the planet. How you defend it I care not for, just that you do. As for her, she will be under my wing. You are on your own, monkey. Is that clear?"_

_"... Y... Yes_ sir..."

* * *

Under any other circumstances, Raditz would have spat in his ruler's eye by killing an entire town or razing a city to the ground, but perhaps Cooler knew that. Raditz hates feeling owed to someone, but as far as he is aware, Luna chose him. Saved him. Without her, Turles would have killed him, or he would die by offending Cooler by bumping into his flagship, or even worse... Go back to Frieza a failure and die the slowest death.

He wants to hate her but can't. If anything, he wishes to return the favor, and if keeping a planet full of weaklings safe is how? What choice does he have?

He presses his scouter as he lands in the town from above. Everyone is hiding in doors watching from within. It would seem he would have to make his purpose known. He wanders to the plaza where the majority of people are. He notices that further in, the town has signs of damage, as if a battle or even a war broke out not too long ago.

"Ugh... How annoying."

Raditz takes in a deep breath and shouts loud enough to rattle the windows and doors of the area.

"BY ORDER OF LORD COOLER, I, RADITZ AM TO BE STATIONED HERE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!"

He brings a hand to his chest pointing out the crest of Cooler's Armored Squadron.

"I WILL PROTECT YOU ALL FROM THE DANGERS OF SPACE."

"Including the space pirates?"

A voice shouts out from one of the few buildings untouched by battle. A shelter it looks like. Raditz rolls his eyes.

"Yes, space pirates will not be tolerated!"

"Wha-What about Frieza's Forces...?! His men come around often!"

That has Raditz's attention. Damn his luck, of course Frieza would know of this planet now that it is under his charge. With a clenched jaw and visible vein on his forehead, he nods.

"Yes even from Frieza... When I say all dangers, I mean all dangers..."

Finally, someone comes out from hiding, a woman with an apple patterned sun dress approaches Raditz with a skeptical look. She isn't alone as a girl hides behind her peeking out from behind the older woman.

"You're just a kid...! And a Saiyan brat at that! How do we know you'll behave yourself around us? For all my years you monkey hooligans have caused nothing but trouble!"

Raditz narrows his eyes and folds his arms.

"I don't care if you're scared of me, hate me, or are indifferent to me. I've been given a job by Lord Cooler himself and I intend to follow it to the letter."

He then raises a hand lazily.

"If I really wanted to cause trouble I would've just blown this town away instead of standing in the middle of it announcing myself, right?"

The older woman scoffs with a smug smile.

"You Saiyans tend to brag a lot actually. Mr. Cooler has done nice by us by saving us from Equestria, so I'll trust him, but as far as trusting you? You can go and forget it!"

A few other Equestrians come out of hiding to voice their own complaints.

"Wasn't it the Saiyans that attacked not too long ago!? That dark one tried planting some weird seed before being chased off by Cooler's Army!"

"It was only one but he had a whole vile gang... How can this one be different?"

"Why would Lord Cooler take a risk like this... Especially when he's younger than me!"

Raditz growls under his breath before shouting once again.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK I'M JUST FOLLOWING ORDERS!"

With that he flies off into the horizon. Hours pass as Raditz patrols the planet. Aside from Luna, he has never really seen an Equestrian before, so seeing Pegasi surprised him the first few times. They would fly away from before and he would ignore them. Once he even entered a city in the clouds, albeit briefly.

As of this moment though a small blockade forms in front of him.

"What do you want?"

One of them, about his age with red hair and orange highlights, floats on over to him.

"You're supposed to be defending us, right? Shouldn't we at least know your name?"

Raditz just stares at her indignantly.

"I don't have yours so why should I give you mine?"

"If that's how you want to play it, I'm Windy Whistles-"

"And I didn't ask for your name either! There's no need for us to be friends so get back to your silly little sky city or what have you."

Windy rubs her arm as the other Pegasi look on dejected.

"T-That's the thing... Most of it is on the ground after the last attack. We were hoping you could help lift some of it back up into the clouds for us?"

He had every reason to deny them this request, but it occured to him then. What if they complain to Cooler? It's clear he did a good job of protecting the planet itself as most of the land is unharmed, and clearly they can contact him, yet their settlements are in ruin from the constant barrage of invaders... The more he thinks on it, the better idea it is to help, at least with this favor. It would be a good test of his newfound power.

"Fine. Show me your grounded property."

Windy Whistle smiles in surprise.

"So you'll actually help!?"

Raditz barks at her angrily.

"Don't bother with pleasantries, pony! Just show me where to go so I can continue my patrol!"

Although the others grow tense, Windy Whistle only waves Raditz off as sue starts flying ahead.

"Shout all you want but you're job is to keep us safe! You're helping us have a shelter from danger so you're doing your job, right?"

"Tch..."

After sucking his teeth, Raditz follows the flock of Pegasi to a mound of overturned houses and buildings. Most of them still whole unlike the town he had first found. He rolls his shoulders and head eyeing the pile of structures. Windy Whistle lands next to him on the ground gesturing ahead.

"We built are stuff to last in case they fall from above, but it's all still a mess and a hassle to clean up, so if you could just grab here while the the rest of us try to-"

He ignores her and simply lifts an entire building overhead. Windy Whistle and the other Pegasi look on dumbfounded.

"W-What!? How-!? You...! You're real strong!"

Raditz just turns to her, the entire structure creaking as he moves.

"Just point me to your home and I'll handle this."

"Sure thing!"

For another few hours, Raditz reluctantly aids in the reconstruction of city in the clouds. The Pegasi get to work on the interiors and Raditz prepares to leave, only to be stopped by Windy Whistle yet again. Raditz furrows his brow as he glares at her.

"What do you want."

Windy Whistle leans forward with a smug smile.

"You may act all tough and cold, but you're actually real nice, aren't you!~"

"Don't test me you technicolor pigeon! It's nearly nighttime and I have to find somewhere to sleep."

He walks past her but she turns around shouting after him.

"You could stay with us up here! You were a huge help!"

He stops and thinks. When was the last time he slept in a bed? A real bed... He's been on mission after mission until now, and Frieza Pods are hardly made for comfort, then again he's usually sent into suspended animation. He shakes his head without turning around.

"Just because I am to protect you doesn't mean I trust you. I am still a Saiyan and our people are natural enemies."

Windy Whistle only huffs.

"It doesn't have to be that way!~ If you're going to be protecting us you may as well get to know us!"

She doesn't receive a reply as Raditz flies away.

* * *

The next day, he wanders about flying at high speeds until his scouter alerts him to a few invading powers. Space shuttles land just outside of the settlement on the ground. A troupe of strange aliens in odd armor all march out and take formation. A winged tubby alien with spikes on his forearms, reminding the Saiyan of one of Frieza's aides, steps out last as he shouts out to the small army.

"Alright men! We're gonna kill everyone here! For the glory of Lord Slug! Be sure to keep the destruction to the towns and check the skies! We'll eat like kings thanks to this world!"

Raditz starts to sweat some. This fat bastard is his strongest opponent yet. Far stronger than even Turles. However, his power is beneath his own. Without warning, Raditz summons his power to his hands and fires a furious volley of energy, sending down a merciless rain of death and destruction.

The fat alien stumbles back in shock.

"Huh!? Wha-! There isn't supposed to be anyone strong on this world!"

"Guess again, creep!"

Raditz lands and points firing a concentrated beam for the space vessel, it explodes after penetrating the hull, detonating the entire thing and sending the winged alien to the ground. He gets up fast and flies towards Raditz. His overwhelming size speaks volume of his physical strength. However, he's far too slow and predictable. With one swing for his head, Raditz easily weaves out of the way, sending a hook for the body.

But the blow barely effects the winged beast. He snickers and sends Raditz back with a backhand.

"Ha! I see that scouter on your face! You might be strong but you can't rely on numbers in a fight, pipsqueak!"

Raditz begins to panic under the increasing pressure. The invader swinging down heavy blows crashing against his body as the bruiser picks up steam. Growing angry, his own power begins to rise and he swings for a cross-counter exchange, taking a punch straight to his face. As Raditz is sent even further back, the invader's helmet visor cracks with frost billowing out before it shatters.

The invader rips the helmet off entirely, showing off a new black eye from the punch.

"Ugh...! You little bastard! I'll tear you apart limb from limb! You'll be screamin' my name, Dorodabo!"

Raditz smirks rubbing blood off the corner of his mouth. He can see his foe heaving, trying to hide his declining condition.

"What's wrong? You look like you're having a hard time over there! From what I could read off of your anatomy from my scouter, you need cold temperatures to get comfy... Can't handle the heat?"

Dorodabo fumes in anger and speeds towards Raditz.

"DAMN YOU! I'LL TAKE YOUR HEAD OFF!"

Raditz curses under his breath as the alien comes at him even faster than before. In an attempt to counter the oncoming haymaker, Raditz sends a palm for Dorodabo's nose. The fat man, too distracted by his own rage, breaks his own nose against Raditz's hand. Unfortunately for Raditz, the immense speed and force of the invader is too much to be stopped at once, and is sent hurtling into the town through a few buildings.

People shriek and run for shelter as Raditz can barely think straight. He turns over from his back trying to push himself from the ground and onto his feet. He only manages to get to his knees before being struck in the back. Dorodabo lifts the Saiyan up overhead with an uppercut before tossing him just a bit above the air, just to send a hail of brick crushing blows, battering Raditz with hate-filled laughter.

"You seem strong but you suck at fighting! We have a monkey like you in my army, but he's way way stronger! I hate it! So this is the perfect catharsis for me!"

Dorodabo sends a devastating gut punch to knock all the air out of Raditz before sending him on another flight with a left hook. Raditz tumbles across the ground landing in front of a building where several Equestrians hide. All watching in fear and even dismay.

No one liked him, but no one could hate him either, he's a child way over his head. This is cruel, beyond inhumane, yet they found themselves helpless... No one could fight like Raditz can on the planet...

Dorodabo laughs heartily.

"Even though this heap is too warm for my liking, the air is so rejuvenating that it doesn't matter! What luck! A cowardly weak little brat to beat on before I get my killin' streak on! I may have lost my goons but I like to appreciate the silver linin'!"

Cowardly. Weak. He has been called these things far too often. He is scared. Frightened even.

Dodoria was of his most heinous tormentors when he was under Frieza, and this winged spitting image of him reminds him of those terrible days. He looks to the buildings around and him realizes that, even if he wins using a powerful blast, he might end up killing a few Equestrians...

No. He will end up killing someone. He can't risk that at all, not when Luna's life is on the line, but can he afford to care about her or anyone else when his own life is on the line? He should find an opening and retreat. Heal somehow, and strike when this brute least expected it! Why should he care for these people that have done nothing for him?!

_"Your name is Raditz, right? I was watching you and I have a plan."_

He remembers Luna then. Her words and her fierce determination. Her confidence. Her power. Even when in the face of a far greater evil she held strong.

_"Then you know I'm already aware that your younger brother is the one that destroyed both Planets Equestria and Vegeta."_

He stands to his feet as he can remember when she glared at him before. Never hatred in her eyes, not for him unlike all others, but a burning hope. When she could have taken power for herself, she gave it to him, because she believed...

_"I want to bring Equestria back. Protected by the remaining Saiyans."_

Dorodabo looms over him continuing his monologue, but Raditz tunes him out as he recalls another memory, when they had fought Turles.

_"Wait for when his back is exposed. Hit him hard as you can with whatever you can think of."_

The vile brute readies a ki-infused fist to finish Raditz off in one blow. A mercy on his part for allowing the bigger fighter so much fun. Raditz stood on his feet as rhe final words echo in his head. Words he heard when he was under the violent influence of the Great Ape Form.

_"You Will Not. You Will Not! YOU WILL NOT! __**YOU WILL NOT!"**_

His eye blaze to life then! To Hell with Cooler! To Hell with Frieza, Dodoria, Vegeta and anyone who has ever called him a cowardly weakling! Damn them all, he thought!

He is the son of a proud warrior! A man of many scars, born at the bottom of the barrel and forced his way to the top of King Vegeta's Military! A survivor, a warrior, and a Sayain at heart!

Raditz throws away all caution in the wind for the first time, not out of fear nor overconfidence, but out of a desperate need to get even with someone he'd dare say care about him. Someone who risked everything for him because she saw that he could be great!

Today is the he not just prove this to everyone around him. It's time he proved it to himself. Raditz the Weakling, throws his own punch to meet Dorodabo's, and a great wave of energy shakes the foundation of the entire town.

There was a loud snap and crunch followed by a pathetic wailing. Dorodabo stumbles back with his fingers all broken and his forearm bending awkwardly. Raditz however only suffers minor cuts on his knuckles. He sneers then.

"You will not lay a hand on any of these people. I, Raditz, will make sure of that."

Raditz finally goes on the offensive. His fear which had held him back, even before the Fruit of Might, no longer restricts his true power. He can feel it with every attack that lands, every punch breaks a bone, every knee and kick ruptures something inside. Soon after a relentless and seemingly endless combo, it is interrupted by Dorodabo's mouth beam, his ace in the hole fires point-blank taking up the Saiyan's upper body. An explosion between them occurs creating a large dust cloud.

"H-Ha... Hahaha! Gyahahaha! I-I knew that brat would lower his guard! Now to- HYURGH!"

Before he could celebrate prematurely, Dorodabo's head near caves in on itself from a ferocious headbutt by Raditz, who hadn't even moved from the attack. The giant takes a few dizzy steps back before falling on his back. Raditz lands on the ground and takes the defeated giant by his ankle, throwing him into the air like he was trash, before throwing a hand up.

**"Begone!"**

In one beam, the vile Slug-jin, a general in Slug's personal army and child of his is reduces to ashes. At last, the Equestrians of Planet Hoof start to come out of hiding, many watching Raditz with fearful eyes.

They never actually seen such an intense battle before, content with hiding in their shelters when attacked and waiting for the noises to stop, they had to look when the battle happened not in space as per usual... But within the confines of their own home.

Raditz looks around with a victorious grin, but soon his eyes grow heavy, his energy depleting as he falls to a knee panting. He has taken far more damage than he thought

"A-Are you okay?!"

He feels a pair of hands on his arm. The small girl from before, once unable to look at him now at his side... Concerned for him. He nods and forces himself to stand.

"A piece of trash like that had no hope of defeating me! I merely underestimated him some."

"But your hurt everywhere..."

The older woman steps out by the girl's side sighing.

"And your legs are shaking, O mighty warrior. Let us take care of those wounds. You did a good job today!"

She smiles with others coming out thanking Raditz. The Saiyan looks around bewildered before closing his eyes and forcing a frown on.

"Do what you want but another could arrive any moment. I can't be distracted for long."

The woman slaps an apple in his mouth much to his own surprise. He would have been angry were it not for how delicious it is. The woman winks at him.

"Your name is Radish, right? I'm Granny Smith!"

The girl at her side beams at him.

"And I'm Bright Mac! Nice to meet you Mr. Radish!"

One by one and even in groups for twins and triplets, the Equestrians all open up to Raditz by introducing themselves, much to his silent annoyance as he chews on the apple. Despite this though... He finds their company far more comfortable than Vegeta and Nappa.

* * *

Cooler watches from below using a satellite orbiting the planet. He looks to Luna who watches by his side.

"Seems you made the right choice, Princess."

She glares back at Cooler in defiance. Silent but unyielding. Cooler's eyes move back to the screen.

"I am glad. Things may work out in your favor after all. Especially if Raditz continues to improve."

"He'll beat you."

Cooler perks up at that before snickering at her.

"What was that?"

"He will beat you. That's why I picked him. What happens when that day comes will be up to you,_Lord Cooler._**_Sir._**"

Cooler has half a mind to teach her there and then, to remind her of the fear she had experienced, but not now. He is patient unlike his brother. He only smiles and whispers.

"We'll see."


End file.
